O Sonho não Acabou
by tety
Summary: Quais sentimentos podem fazer retornar um simples telefonema? O que será que aconteceu de tão terrivel no passado de Usagi?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

E lá estava ela novamente. Naquela rotina monótona que tinha se tornado a sua vida. Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa. Ela acordava sempre no mesmo horário, tomava um banho, comia alguma coisa, se dirigia até o carro, ia para a empresa na qual trabalhava, entrava naquela mesma sala de sempre, sentava na sua mesa, olhava para o computador já ligado esperando para que ela começasse mais um dia de trabalho, lia os mesmos papéis que tratavam dos mesmos assuntos de sempre, escrevia algumas coisas no computador, atendia algumas ligações, conversava com algumas pessoas, fazia algumas contas, se dirigia à sala do seu chefe para falar como estava o andamento das seções da empresa, voltava para sua sala, organizava o próximo dia de trabalho e ia embora. Ao sair da empresa ia para o seu carro, dirigia até o seu restaurante favorito na cidade, pedia a mesma comida de sempre, comia ali mesmo, por volta das nove horas da noite voltava para casa, tomava um banho, assistia a sua novela preferida, e lá pelas onze horas da noite ela já estava a dormir.

Naquele dia parecia que nada iria ser diferente. Como todos os dias ela acordou no mesmo horário de sempre, tomou o seu banho e se dirigiu a sua cozinha, com a mesma vontade de quem está prestes a ir para a forca. Quando entrou na cozinha ela lembrou-se de como ela era antes de começar a trabalhar, de como ela adorava comer, dar risada, sair com as suas amigas, ficar jogando vídeo game, e de como odiava fazer contas e acordar cedo. Agora era tudo tão diferente, ela era obrigada a acordar cedo por causa de seu trabalho, tinha de fazer contas o dia inteiro, pois era disso que se tratava o seu trabalho. Ela já há muito tempo não dava uma risada de verdade. As amigas que ela tinha quando estudava, nunca mais as viu. Não tinha mais vontade de comer, nunca mais chegou perto de um vídeo game. Ah como ela odiava a vida que ela tinha agora.

Abriu um pequeno armário e pegou um pacote de bolachas, sentou-se na mesa e começou a pensar em todas as voltas que a sua vida tinha dado, de como ela tinha um sonho completamente diferente de como estaria a viver quando tivesse 26 anos. Ela sonhava que agora já estaria casada, com a sua filha nos braços, a viver feliz com o homem que amava. Foi então que ela se lembrou que a única vez que ela pensou que tinha amado alguém, fora uma simples ilusão. O homem por quem ela pensou ter esse sentimento apenas queria brincar com ela, mas agora isso não importava mais. Já fazia dez anos desde que ela o viu pela ultima vez, naquela época ela tinha seus 16 anos, era muito bobinha e realmente tinha acreditado que ele a amava. Foi com ele que ela aprendeu que os homens mentem, que eles usam as mulheres para o que querem e depois lhes jogam fora como se fossem uns pedaços de tecido sem utilidade alguma.  
Enquanto ficava pensando nisso, se esqueceu que tinha que sair para o trabalho, essa era uma qualidade sua que nunca mudava, estava sempre atrasada, para qualquer coisa que fizesse, não importa o quão importante fosse. Largou as bolachas que estava comendo em cima da mesa, se levantou indo à direção de um grande espelho que tinha na sala, ficou de frente para ele reparando onde é que tinha que ajeitar a sua roupa. Ela sabia que era bonita, que os homens reparavam nas suas formas, pois afinal ela já tinha 26 anos, o seu corpo tomou uma forma invejável, e ela sabia disso. Os seus cabelos loiros que antes usava presos em uma forma um tanto quanto incomum, agora os usava sempre soltos, já não eram compridos e sim ficavam na altura dos ombros, para dar a ela um ar mais adulto. Os seus grandes olhos azuis já não eram cheios de vida quanto uma vez foram, agora ela mantinha um olhar mais sério, mais penetrante e imponente. Todas essas coisas juntas e ainda por cima o seu carisma faziam com que ela fosse admirada por quase todas as pessoas com quem ela convivia, mas ela não ligava para isso. Ela não pensava e nem queria um homem se metendo novamente em sua vida, e toda a sua atenção era virada para o trabalho. Não tinha amigos de verdade, apenas aquelas pessoas que se diziam suas amigas, mas que estavam realmente interessadas nas suas relações com pessoas importantes.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o espelho, deu mais uma ajeitada na sua saia, e se dirigiu à porta do apartamento. Pegou a sua chave na bolsa, olhou para o apartamento mais uma vez, como se nunca mais fosse voltar para aquele lugar. Ela não sabia o porque, mas tinha impressão de que aquele dia não seria igual aos outros. Por um lado ela estava gostando da sensação de uma mudança por vir, mas por outro lado ela já estava tão acostumada a tudo isso que tinha medo do que poderia estar por vir. Desceu as escadas do seu prédio, foi até a garagem onde se encontrava o seu carro. Entrou nele e dirigiu até a sua empresa. No caminho colocou algumas musicas para desanuviar um pouco a sua cabeça. Não sabia o porque de estar lembrando da sua adolescência neste dia em especial, pois ela nunca pensava nisso, para falar bem a verdade ela pouco se lembrava daquela época, nem mesmo o nome e o rosto daquele que partiu o seu coração ela lembrava.

Quando chegou a empresa, parou um pouco em frente a ela e ficou admirando aquele prédio de quatro andares, da cor branca e marrom, e pensou que hoje com certeza era um dia diferente. Ela andou um pouco olhando para aquela aglomeração anormal em frente à entrada do prédio, ficou um pouco espantada por ter tanta gente ali, mas não estava interessada nisso, o seu interesse era em entrar no prédio como sempre, e começar o seu trabalho.

Como era muito difícil entrar pela porta da frente ela deu a volta no prédio e entrou pela porta dos fundos. Era a primeira que tivera que usar essa porta nos sete anos que trabalhava ali. Dirigiu-se até o elevador, apertou o botão esperando para que ele descesse. Ao perceber que o elevador já tinha chegado pegou a sua pasta que estava recostada no chão ao seu lado, entrou ouvindo aquela música chata de elevador que ela odiava, olhou para o painel com todos os números dos andares em que ele passava e apertou o ultimo botão. Largou a sua pasta novamente no chão e esperou até chegar no seu destino.

Quando o elevador parou, ela pegou a pasta do chão mais uma vez, saiu de lá e foi em direção a sua sala. Ao entrar lá ela sentiu-se mal por que mais uma vez teria fazer o que mais odiava no mundo, ficar olhando para aquele monte de papéis e fazendo contas. Olhou para a mesa que ficava ao lado da sua e reparou que a sua secretária já estava ali. Aquela menina era uma das poucas pessoas de quem ela dizia realmente se importar, deu-lhe um sorriso amigável ao qual foi retribuída, sentou-se na sua mesa e começou o seu tortuoso trabalho.

A manhã corria sem que nenhuma das mulheres daquela sala dirigisse a palavra uma à outra, até que o telefone tocou. A primeira reação que tiveram foi levar um pequeno susto, pois durante a manhã toda aquela sala fora habitada somente por silencio. As duas se entreolharam, com um sorriso no rosto, por causa da cara que faziam naquele momento. A moça que trabalhava com ela então finalmente pegou o telefone.

-Empresas SilverMoon, Bom Dia!

-Bom Dia. Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Usagi Tsukino. – Disse a voz feminina no outro lado da linha.

-E quem fala, por favor? – perguntou a moça educadamente antes de passar o telefone a Usagi.

-Aqui quem fala é uma amiga de infância de Usagi, me chamo Makoto e tenho certeza de que ela ira falar comigo! – a moça do outro lado da linha falou num tom confiante e provocativo ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse obrigação da mulher que estava a atender ao telefone saber quem era a desconhecida que falava com ela do outro lado da linha.

-Espere só um momento, senhorita! – ela pôs o telefone no modo de espera e se dirigiu a Usagi. – Senhorita Usagi, uma mulher chamada Makoto, está no telefone e diz querer falar com a senhorita. Posso passar a chamada?

Usagi ouvia aquilo com atenção, esperava que fosse qualquer um dos cobradores que sempre lhe ligavam para saber como andavam as suas contas e coisas do gênero, mas nunca esperava que fosse ela. Há tanto tempo não ouvia o nome de Makoto que sua primeira reação foi ficar em choque, pensava o porque daquilo naquele momento, porque Makoto resolver ligar-lhe depois de 10 anos afastada? Então olhou para a secretária e falou:

-Claro, Misugi, pode passar a chamada. – respirou fundo, olhou para o telefone na sua frente e com a voz um pouco receosa atendeu. – Usagi Tsukino falando!


	2. Capitulo I  O Confronto com o Passado

Capitulo I – O Confronto com o Passado

-Claro, Misugi, pode passar a chamada. – respirou fundo, olhou para o telefone na sua frente e com a voz um pouco receosa atendeu. – Usagi Tsukino falando!

-Usagi, minha amiga, aqui quem fala é a Makoto! Espero que não tenha se esquecido de mim depois de todo este tempo! – Makoto falava com tanta empolgação que por momentos chegou a entusiasmar até mesmo Usagi, que há muito tempo não sentia alegria de verdade. Mas foi por muitos poucos momentos, pois logo ela voltou pra frieza que adquirira com o tempo.

-Claro que não esqueci, também como poderia? – Aquilo foi como uma bomba na alegria de Makoto. Aquela frieza com que Usagi falou com ela não era natural. Elas eram amigas, apesar de tudo elas eram amigas, pelo menos era o que Makoto achava. Mas ouvir Usagi falar daquele jeito fez com que ela duvidasse disso. Aquela não era a Usagi que ela conhecia, não era aquela menina feliz, que não se deixava abater por qualquer coisa, que falava besteira todo o tempo, que queria que todos fossem felizes. Não, aquela era uma Usagi completamente diferente. Aquela Usagi era fria, não demonstrava seus sentimentos, não gostava de se aproximar das pessoas, não queria perder seu tempo com coisas que não lhe fossem importantes, não tinha amigos, era fechada dentro de si mesma e queria continuar desse jeito. Aquela definitivamente não era a Usagi que todos estavam procurando pelos últimos 10 anos.

-Usagi, você ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu aqui, não é verdade? – Agora a voz dela assumia um tom triste. Pensar que sua amiga tinha mudado tanto por causa daquilo a fazia sofrer, uma dor maior do que ela jamais pensou que chegaria a sentir um dia, porque apesar de qualquer coisa, apesar do tempo que elas ficaram separadas, ela amava a sua amiga. – Minha amiga, você não pode passar a vida remoendo o passado. Você tem que viver a sua vida, deixando de lado as coisas que te fazem sofrer.

Usagi agora ria do outro lado do telefone. Mas não era uma risada de alegria, não. Era uma risada fria, gelada. Uma risada de ironia. E que grande ironia.

-Makoto, Makoto. A ultima coisa que eu pensei que você fosse fazer quando me ligasse era me dar dicas de como viver a minha própria vida. – A sua voz era fria, ela tinha se acostumado a ser assim, depois daquilo tudo que ela passou, depois de tanta tristeza que ela teve, era impossível para uma pessoa sensível como ela continuar vivendo a vida da mesma maneira que antes. Não, ela precisava mudar ou senão não resistiria mais a esse mundo que era tão cruel para ela, e a única maneira que ela achou para sobreviver foi se esconder atrás de toda aquela frieza. É claro que ela detestava aquilo, mas era o único jeito de não se machucar mais. – Eu acho que não te diz respeito, mas mesmo assim eu vou te responder. Aquilo que aconteceu há 10 anos atrás faz parte do meu passado, e deve permanecer no passado. É algo que eu não quero falar, muito menos por telefone.

-Você está dizendo que esqueceu tudo, mas pela sua voz eu percebo que você ainda sofre por tudo que aconteceu. Amiga, nesses 10 anos nós te procuramos, chegamos a pensar que alguma coisa de ruim tivesse te acontecido, mas nunca desistimos. – Agora Makoto chorava no outro lado da linha. Somente a lembrança de todos os dias que passara sem sua amiga a faziam ficar assim. Ela agora se lembrava de todos os dias que ela e suas amigas passaram na rua atrás de Usagi, de todas as pistas falsas, de todas as vezes que chegaram a pensar o pior, de todas as vezes que quase desistiram, de todas as horas ao telefone tentando descobrir alguma coisa, de todas as vezes que chorou por cada fracasso, e da alegria de, depois de 10 anos de procura, finalmente uma pista verdadeira.

-Agora nós chegamos ao ponto que eu queria. Como é que você descobriu onde eu estou? – Usagi soava inquisitorial, ela queria uma resposta, porque ela tinha certeza de que não tinha deixado pistas de onde estaria, e mesmo assim, depois de 10 anos o que elas queriam com ela?

-Como assim, como nós te achamos? Nós passamos dia e noite, todos os dias durante esses 10 anos te procurando, queríamos saber onde você estava, se você estava bem, e principalmente, eles queriam lhe explicar o que aconteceu.

-Makoto, eu não sei como vocês me encontraram, nem me importa o que vocês passaram para me encontrar. Eu só vou falar pra você uma coisa e espero que você diga isso para aqueles dois. Eu não estou interessada na desculpa que eles inventaram, eu sei o que vi naquela noite, e nada vai mudar minha cabeça, nenhuma mentira, nem choro, nem nada. – Usagi agora estava perdendo a paciência, como eles pensavam que ela ia acreditar em qualquer desculpa que eles inventassem. Ela sabia o que tinha visto. Ela sofreu por isso durante anos, ela ainda sofria com a memória deles dois. Aquilo nunca saiu da sua cabeça por mais que ela quisesse. E agora, ela era obrigada a voltar aquele passado que ela tanto detestava. – Desculpa Makoto, mas eu vou ter de desligar, pois tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Adeus! – e desligou o telefone sem deixar que sua amiga sequer pudesse dizer adeus.

Usagi agora queria esquecer aquela conversa e voltar a sua atenção ao trabalho, no momento era tudo o que ela precisava, uma distração. Ela olhou para o computador em que estavam todas as coisas que precisava fazer, pegou alguns papéis que tinha que terminar de ler e se ajeitou naquela cadeira desconfortável que era obrigada a se sentar todos os dias. O problema é que ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que estava fazendo, pois não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ultima conversa que tivera com Makoto. Ela estava feliz de ter falado com a amiga depois de tanto tempo, mas a tristeza que sentiu ao ter que lembrar do passado fez com que ela esquecesse toda a felicidade que sentiu naquele momento e transformasse aquilo em raiva. Sim, agora ela sentia raiva por Makoto ter ligado para ela, não queria ter falado com a amiga, não queria ter lembrado de nada, não queria ter sequer acordado.

Enquanto isso Makoto agora chorava descontroladamente, não podia acreditar que a amiga tinha mudado tanto. É obvio que ela sabia que a amiga não podia ter boas recordações do passado, afinal ela quis abandonar tudo por causa dele. Ela chorava com tanto pesar que isso preocupou seus amigos. Eles queriam saber tanto quanto ela como é que Usagi estava depois de tanto tempo. Minako foi a primeira a interromper o choro de Makoto e perguntar:

-Makoto, amiga, o que foi que aconteceu? Como é que a Usagi está? – A ansiedade era palpável naquele pequeno quarto de hotel que elas tinham alugado assim que chegaram a Paris atrás da amiga.

Makoto parou de chorar, ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dos quatro amigos que estavam na sua frente. Minako, Ami, Rey e Mamoru olhavam para ela com esperança e relutância no olhar. Eles queriam tanto saber o que tinha acontecido com Usagi nos últimos 10 anos, mas tinham medo da resposta.

-Eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse mudar tanto. – Isso foi tudo o que Makoto conseguiu dizer. Pois o choro teimou em descer novamente, por mais que ela não quisesse.

Os quatro olharam para ela com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada. Como assim, eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse mudar tanto. Afinal de contas o que tinha acontecido com a Usagi que fizera Makoto ficar naquele estado de nervos.

-Makoto, por favor, nos explique melhor o que foi que aconteceu? – Quem perguntava agora Ami, que tanto quanto os outros já tinha começado a se preocupar com o estado da amiga.

-Ami, minha amiga – Ela agora falava com a voz embargada por causa do choro. – A Usagi que nós conhecíamos, que nós batalhamos tanto para encontrar, morreu. – Quando ela disse isso, os quatro que estavam com ela ficaram paralisados, não sabiam mais o que pensar, o que dizer, o que fazer.

-Como assim morreu? – perguntava agora uma quase histérica Rey, que também começava a dar sinais de que iria chorar.

-Morreu, sim. Pois a pessoa com que eu falei não era a Usagi que nós conhecíamos, não. Aquela mulher com quem eu falei é um ser frio, que não tem sentimentos, que não nos quer por perto. Usagi se transformou completamente, se cobriu numa armadura que não lhe permite expressar seus sentimentos, que não permite que ela sequer os tenha.

Todos ouviam abismados o que Makoto falava, como é que aquela menina tão alegre e cheia de vida poderia ter se transformado nisso. É claro que o que aconteceu era sem duvida uma coisa terrível, mas não era o suficiente para que Usagi desistisse de tudo aquilo, e eles sabiam disso. Eles queriam saber o porquê dela estar assim, queriam voltar a ver a amiga, queriam voltar a falar com ela, queriam poder abraçá-la, toca-la.

-É minha culpa, é tudo minha culpa. – Mamoru se culpava todos os dias por tê-la feito sofrer. Ele sabia que se não fosse por aquilo, ela hoje estaria junto das suas amigas, junto a ele. Depois que tudo o que aconteceu, nem mesmo ele se perdoava, sabia o tamanho da besteira que tinha feito. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele não sabia nem a metade do que tinha acontecido. É claro que ela ter visto os dois juntos tinha uma grande parcela de culpa por Usagi estar do jeito que estava, mas o que aconteceu depois foi o ápice de tudo.

-Mamoru, por favor, não se culpe mais por algo que todos nós temos culpa. Eu sei que você sofre, mas todas nós também sofremos e nos sentimos culpadas, por que no fundo todos temos uma parcela de culpa nessa história. Mas agora que nós a achamos e que estamos tão perto dela, essa culpa não vai fazer bem nenhum. Agora o que nós temos que fazer é nos concentrarmos ao máximo para ajudar a nossa amiga a ser a pessoa que todos nós sabemos que ela pode ser. Nós já não sabemos muito sobre a vida dela, mas com a ajuda de todos, nós vamos fazer ela mudar. – Rey falava com entusiasmo, acreditava em cada palavra que proferia, e sabia que esse era o único jeito de animar os seus amigos, que cada vez menos acreditavam que tudo voltaria a ser como era.

Mais um dia de trabalho chegava ao final, e Usagi não conseguira se concentrar em nada do que fazia. Ela sabia que isso a prejudicaria no trabalho, pois hoje ela não rendeu nem metade do que sempre rendia em um dia normal de trabalho. Mas esse dia estava longe de ser normal. Depois daquela ligação tudo para ela ficou nublado, tudo tinha um gostinho do passado e isso era a ultima coisa que ela queria.

Misugi, sua amiga e secretaria, ficou o dia inteiro olhando para ela, e pensando no que tinha acontecido. No porque daquela ligação ter feito Usagi ficar daquele jeito. Ela sabia que a amiga não era a melhor pessoa pra se falar quando o assunto eram seus sentimentos, ela sabia que a amiga tentava sempre esconder seus sentimentos e não gostava de falar do passado, mas era impossível que ela não fizesse aquela pergunta depois de ver o estado que a amiga ficou.

-Usagi, amiga, o que foi que aconteceu. Quem era aquela Makoto que ligou? – ela falou com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sabia que no fundo a resposta não ia ser muito boa, nunca era.

-Misugi, eu sei que nós somos amigas, e que posso contar tudo para você é de confiança, mas isso faz parte do meu passado e a ultima coisa que quero é relembrá-lo. Você sabe muito bem o quanto isso me faz sofrer. – Usagi agora falava com cansaço na voz. Ela não queria e nem podia lembrar do passado que seu coração voltava a sangrar. Só as lembranças daqueles dias a faziam tremer.

-É claro que eu sei disso. Não se preocupe que não vou mais lhe perguntar sobre coisas que te fazem sofrer. Já sei, e que tal se nós formos jantar fora hoje. Eu sei que você não tem nada pra fazer esta noite, e sei também que isso vai te alegrar um pouco e te ajudar a esquecer de todas essas coisas que andam povoando a sua cabeça. Que tal?

-É, eu realmente acho que um jantar fora de casa vai me fazer muito bem. Eu realmente estou cheia de passar os dias e as noites dentro daquele lugar, sem nada pra fazer. Sabe, eu não fui sempre assim, eu adorava sair, me divertir, dar risada, mas aconteceram tantas coisas na minha vida, que isso não me chama mais a atenção. Eu adoraria poder ser do jeito que eu era, mas o destino se encarregou do contrario. – Ela agora mais do que nunca sofria por dentro. Mas acima de qualquer sofrimento, ela era Usagi Tsukino, e jamais demonstraria que estava sofrendo para alguém, jamais choraria na frente de alguém, jamais mostraria seus sentimentos para alguém novamente.

Misugi sabia que ela sofria, que ela chorava por dentro, sempre soube. Mas Usagi não era de mostrar seus sentimentos, e não se sentia confortável falando sobre eles, então elas nunca tocaram nesse assunto. Agora tudo o que ela queria era distrair a amiga de todos os seus problemas, e se pudesse, descobrir alguma coisa sobre seu passado, pois em sete anos trabalhando juntas, ela não sabia quase nada sobre Usagi, somente que era Japonesa e que nascera em Tókio.

O dia de trabalho já tinha chegado ao final, e Usagi se dirigiu a sala de seu chefe para lhe comunicar como andavam as coisas na empresa. Depois de uns 15 minutos falando com ele, se dirigiu até sua sala novamente, pegou uns papeis dos quais teria que tratar em casa mesmo por que eram de urgência. Então ela e Misugi foram até o seu carro, e foram até o restaurante que elas mais gostavam.

Lá elas conversaram bastante, sobre assuntos completamente mundanos. Em pouco tempo Usagi já tinha esquecido do que passara durante a tarde. Era impressionante, mas Misugi sempre conseguia lhe fazer esquecer os seus problemas, ela era na verdade, a única pessoa que conseguia isso, que conseguia lhe fazer sorrir, mesmo que não fosse um sorriso de verdade, como aqueles que ela dava quando estava com suas amigas, há muito tempo atrás.

Elas ficaram por lá um bom tempo, e depois de já terem terminado de jantar, voltaram para o carro.

-Usagi, eu tenho que ir para casa agora, pois tenho que terminar uns projetos de trabalho. Você sabe como é, o trabalho nunca acaba. – Misugi falava com tédio. Verdade seja dita, aquelas duas nunca paravam de trabalhar. Era dia e noite, até mesmo nas férias, elas sempre tinham alguma coisa pra fazer, e se mantinham em contato vinte e quatro horas por dia. Era uma dupla muito boa, com certeza.

-É claro que eu sei. Você viu o tanto de papeis que eu tenho que cuidar em casa, por que no trabalho não deu tempo? Bom, mas vamos indo por que eu ainda quero dormir cedo hoje. Amanha temos um dia muito atribulado! – Usagi estava completamente diferente agora, estava mais descontraída, mas ela só se permitia ficar assim na presença de Misugi, pois para os outros ela simplesmente era a pessoa mais fria que eles um dia chegariam a conhecer.

Usagi ia dirigindo o seu carro e conversando com Misugi, até quando chegaram à frente da casa da mesma. Despediram-se e Usagi seguiu seu caminho até sua casa. Ela ainda tinha que terminar de cuidar das papeladas do trabalho, depois ela tinha algumas coisas pra arrumar em casa, e só depois ela poderia dormir, e quem ter sonhos bons, pois ultimamente tudo o que ela tinha eram pesadelos.

Só de pensar em tudo o que tinha de fazer ela já ficava cansada, nunca teve paciência para essas coisas, e agora que ela morava sozinha, as suas obrigações tinham dobrado. Chegou ao prédio que morava, e entrou no estacionamento. Quando parou no carro, respirou fundo e abriu a porta pra descer.

Estava preocupada com alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que era. Só o que ela sabia era que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer, e não seria nada boa. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquele pressentimento, e se dirigiu as escadas do prédio. Sempre podia ir de elevador, mas ela adorava subir as escadas, faziam ela se sentir bem, e esquecer um pouco os problemas.

Enquanto subia as escadas ia cantarolando uma musica qualquer, e sacudindo as mãos no ar, pois isso fazia ela se sentir mais livre. Assim que chegou ao seu andar ela parou um pouco, pois sentia uma pontada na cabeça. Ela sabia que isso não era um bom sinal, mas não se importou muito com isso. Simplesmente se virou em direção a porta do seu apartamento, e quando ia abrindo a porta uma mão tocou o seu ombro. Ela pensou que era algum dos seus vizinhos que queriam lhe pedir alguma coisa, pois era sempre assim, quando ela chegava a casa sempre tinha algum vizinho pronto pra pedir alguma coisa a ela. Usagi se virou calmamente pronta a atender seja lá quem fosse, mas quem estava ali não era vizinho nenhum. Quem estava ali era o maior pesadelo de Usagi.

-Vocês...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que voces gostem... os capitulos tendem sempre a aumentar de tamanho...

Obrigado pelas reviews, mas eu quero mais... quero saber se voces estao gostando ou nao, se precisa de alguma correçao, se eu esqueci alguma coisa?

a opiniao de voces é muito valiosa beijos e até semana que vem


	3. Capitulo II Recordações Dolorosas

Capitulo II – Recordações Dolorosas

-Vocês...

Isso foi tudo o que ela conseguiu formar, ao ver aquelas pessoas na sua frente. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia se mover. Tinha entrado em um estado de choque tamanho, que achou que fora um grande milagre que ela conseguisse ficar de pé na frente deles sem ao menos dar a impressão de que seu corpo pedia que ela caísse, que se perdesse na escuridão de sua própria alma.

Quando de repente sentia uma mão a lhe tocar o ombro. Foi então que percebeu que aquilo não era um pesadelo, como ela tanto queria que fosse. Não, aquilo era real. Eles estavam na sua frente, a encarando, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, que tivesse alguma reação, que gritasse, que chorasse, qualquer coisa. Mas ela nada fazia.

Sua mente tomou se conta da situação em que se encontrava, sendo encarada por eles. Foi então que ela começou a pensar. Como eles tinham a coragem de aparecer na sua frente depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como eles tinham a coragem de vir até a sua casa depois de tudo que fizeram com ela, depois de tudo o que fizeram ela sofrer. Como essas pessoas podiam ser tão mesquinhas ao ponto de não se importarem com os sentimentos dela e virem aparecer na sua frente depois de 10 anos querendo que lhes sorrissem e esqueça de tudo o que passou, do inferno que sua vida se tornou depois do que lhe fizeram.

Ela queria gritar, chorar, correr. Mas não era mais aquela garotinha medrosa, que chorava por qualquer coisa, que precisava sempre ser salva. Não, ela agora era uma mulher que sabia tomar conta de si mesma, e que nesse mesmo momento estava com uma vontade imensa de matar alguém. Ela queria pular no pescoço daqueles dois cretinos que estavam na sua frente e lhes fazer sofrer tudo o que ela sofreu nesse tempo todo.

Ela sabia muito bem que suas outras amigas não tinham culpa de nada do que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim, elas sabiam o que eles estavam fazendo com ela e nem assim lhe ajudaram, nem assim lhe contaram o que acontecia. Não, lhe fizeram descobrir da pior maneira possível. E aqueles dois, aqueles dois seres asquerosos, que não mereciam ser chamados nem de animais, eles eram piores do que animais, eram piores do que qualquer monstro que elas alguma vez tenham enfrentado, eles a atacaram no pior lugar que alguém poderia lhe atacar, eles mataram o seu coração. E agora estavam ali, depois de 10 anos, na sua frente, esperando que ela falasse alguma, que esboçasse qualquer tipo de reação.

E foi isso que ela fez, ela reagiu. Ela estava os encarando com uma cara de descaso, como se não estivessem na sua frente, como se aquilo não passasse de uma miragem, que ela imaginara num momento de loucura. Mas o sentimento que vinha na sua alma não era de descaso. O que ela sentia era ódio. Nunca, jamais, odiara ninguém tanto quanto odiava aquelas pessoas. Nunca sentira uma coisa tão forte dentro de si quanto aquele ódio. Nem mesmo o amor que tinha tido por aquela criatura no passado chegava aos pés do tamanho do ódio que estava sentindo nesse momento.E eles perceberam isso. Não era uma coisa difícil de perceber, o ódio que ela sentia, pois seus olhos se fecharam, sua boca se contorcia num misto de raiva e dor, suas mãos se fechavam compulsivamente, seu próprio corpo tomava uma posição de defesa inconscientemente.

Eles a observavam com uma surpresa nos olhos, como tinha mudado. Aquela definitivamente não era a Usagi que eles conheciam. Seu cabelo estava curto, na altura dos ombros, seus olhos azuis não brilhavam mais como antigamente, aquela luz inocente, alegre, que acreditava no mundo, no amor, na vida. Não, aqueles eram olhos de alguém que sofreu, que perdeu tudo o que tinha, que não acreditava mais no amor, que não sabia mais o que era felicidade, que não tinha mais sonhos, que não tinha mais esperança. O seu corpo tinha mudado muito, pois da ultima vez que elas tinham se visto ela era uma menina de 16 anos de idade, no auge da adolescência, que tinha muito ainda pra crescer. E ela cresceu. Seu corpo era perfeito, suas medidas eram de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, e fazer qualquer homem a desejar. Mas isso era completamente esquecido quando olhava nos olhos daquela mulher, daquela deusa. Aquele olhar, que outrora fora um olhar cheio de ternura, agora era um olhar que dava medo, um olhar que repudiava todos os tipos de sentimentos inoportunos, como ela os chamava, um olhar que repudiava o amor, a alegria, a felicidade, a amizade, e tudo o que algum dia já lhe fez sofrer.

Eles agora entenderam o porquê de Makoto ter dito que a Usagi que eles conheciam tinha morrido. Eles agora sabiam. Ela realmente tinha morrido. Morrido, não. Ela tinha sido soterrada na frieza que ela mesma criou entorno de si para se defender das pessoas e não sofrer mais. Ela tinha se entregado para toda a escuridão que habitava seu coração.

Foi aí que ela abriu os olhos, aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Eles agora não demonstravam mais descaso, como antes. Agora aqueles olhos mostravam todo o ódio que ela tinha dentro de si. Toda a vontade de pular em cima daqueles seres desprezíveis e faze-los voar para longe de sua casa, de sua vida. Se eles olhassem mais de perto, eles poderiam ver a fúria que aquele olhar tinha, uma fúria maior do que qualquer outra, maior que qualquer um. E aquela fúria só aumentava. Aquele sentimento de dor que ela tentou esquecer em todos esses anos, tudo veio junto e formou ao seu redor uma aura tão poderosa que se algum deles tentasse chegar perto, ela já não tinha certeza se sairia vivo.

Foi nesse momento, no momento mais inoportuno possível, que aquele ser abriu a boca. Ele queria falar, mas ela não queria ouvi-lo. Ouvir para que? Para o ver falando as mesmas coisas, sentir as mesmas coisas, lembrar de tudo o que ele fez, e de como ela reagiu? Não, a ultima coisa que ela queria era ouvir a voz daquele homem. Mas mesmo assim ele falou.

-Usagi, meu amor. Pare com isso. Nós só viemos aqui para conversar com você. Nós te procuramos por tanto... – ele falava como se aquilo fosse importante. Como se ela se importasse com quanto tempo eles a procuraram. Ela não queria saber. Ela não queria saber de mais nada. Mas algo que ele disse, a coragem que ele teve para falar tal barbaridade.

-Meu amor? – Usagi falou isso como se fosse à coisa mais difícil de fazer. Há quanto tempo não falava ou ouvia essa palavra dirigida a ela. – Como tem a coragem de me chamar de meu amor? – Agora todo o seu ódio tomava uma proporção maior que tudo o que aquelas cinco pessoas alguma vez tinham visto na sua vida. A aura que exalava de dentro de Usagi não era mais aquela aura amorosa, cheia de vida. Era uma aura de ódio, de rancor, de dor. E ela demonstrava tudo na frieza de suas palavras, de seus atos. – Como tem a coragem de aparecer na minha frente depois de todos esses anos, depois de tudo o que me fez, e me chamar de meu amor? – A sua frieza, o seu ódio, a dor de suas palavras, tudo fazia com que aquele grupo de amigos ficasse cada vez mais surpreso com a pessoa que estava na sua frente.

-Usagi, tente se acalmar! – Quem falava agora era Rey. Aquela mulher de cabelos pretos que ela tanto desprezava. Na sua adolescência ela considerou Rey como sendo sua melhor amiga, a única pessoa que a entendia, que poderia ouvir tudo o que ela sentia e compreender que sentimento era aquele. Mesmo brigando todo o tempo, ela amava a sua amiga, a adorava e a admirava, por que era uma pessoa sensível, era alegre, tinha um senso de justiça igual ao seu, fazia-a se sentir bem. Mas ela nunca a considerou sua amiga, ela a considerava simplesmente um objeto com o qual ela podia brincar. E ela brincou. Ela fez de tudo para que Usagi a odiasse, e foi isso o que aconteceu. Usagi a odiava tanto quanto odiava Mamoru. Juntos os dois fizeram com ela o que inimigo nenhum conseguiu fazer. E juntos eles tiraram dela a coisa mais importante que ela poderia ter, o seu futuro, a sua chance de ter uma família.

-Não ouse dirigir a palavra a mim. Não ouse sequer chegar perto de mim. Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer se você continuar na minha frente. Saiam já daqui, todos vocês. – E a voz dela não mudava. Todo o ódio que ela sentia estava acumulado em todas as lembranças tristes que ela tinha, em todas as vezes que chorou por causa do futuro que havia morrido e que agora não tinha mais chance de retornar. – Eu não quero ver nenhum de vocês na minha frente, não quero lembrar de nada do passado, não quero ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas, não quero ter que ouvir suas vozes de novo.

Ela juntou todas as forças que tinha para se acalmar. Ela precisava se acalmar. Se não muitas pessoas sairiam prejudicadas nesse seu instante de raiva. Ela não era e não acreditava mais na guerreira do amor e da justiça, mas de qualquer jeito não tinha o direito de atacar aquelas pessoas que não lhe fizeram nada, então ela tinha que se controlar. Respirou fundo, pegou a chave do seu apartamento e se virou de costas para eles. Queria esquecer que algum dia eles fizeram parte de sua vida, que estavam do lado de fora de sua casa neste exato momento. Na hora em que iria por a chave na fechadura algo lhe chamou a atenção, um barulho, como se fossem passos, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Ela se virou, queria ter certeza do que era. Mas nunca esperava que fosse aquilo. Ele, Mamoru, estava caminhando em sua direção, estava cada vez mais perto. Seu coração começou a pular. Mas não era a mesma sensação de quando eles namoravam, aquela sensação de que o seu mundo pode acabar agora que você não se importa, contanto que aquela pessoa esteja do seu lado. Não, aquela sensação era completamente diferente. A cada passo que ele dava em sua direção seu coração pulava de raiva, de ódio, de rancor. Ela queria empurrar ele para longe, mas aquele acumulo de sentimentos a fizeram ficar parada, olhando nos olhos dele, esperando para ver qual seria o seu próximo movimento. E por aquele movimento ela não esperava. Lá estava ela, com a chave na porta, olhando para trás, parada, esperando algum movimento mais perigoso de Mamoru, mas nunca esperava por aquilo. Não aquilo.

Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais, cada vez mais perto, cada passo mais próximo dela. Os olhos dele exibiam um brilho diferente, um brilho especial, saudade. Ele tinha saudades. Mas isso não importava, ele podia morrer de saudade que nada iria mudar no coração de Usagi, e ele tinha percebido isso. Exatamente por esse motivo que ele resolveu fazer isso. Poderia ser a ultima coisa que faria na sua vida, mas faria. Ele queria fazer isso pelo menos uma ultima vez.E ele continuou se aproximando. As meninas já não expressavam emoção alguma, tudo o que faziam era observar como Mamoru cercava Usagi. Como ele se aproximava dela sem medo, como se eles fizessem isso todos os dias. E elas sentiam medo, medo por que não sabiam o que Usagi seria capaz de fazer se ele terminasse o que começou. Elas não sabiam se ela iria aceitar, se iria expulsa-las de sua vida para sempre, se bateria nele, não sabiam de nada. E ficaram assim, os encarando, esperando tudo acabar para saber o que Usagi iria fazer. Qual seria o resultado dessa loucura.

E foi aí que aconteceu. Eles estavam frente a frente, poucos centímetros os estavam separando. Ela estava em estado de choque com a cara de pau daquele homem, a coragem dele de se aproximar tanto assim dela. Mas ela pensava que não iria passar disso, que ele ia falar alguma coisa, tentar justificar aquilo, tentar faze-la se acalmar, tentar faze-la escuta-los. Nunca em sua vida, em todas as suas vidas ela pensou que ele ia fazer aquilo. Mas foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Ele não estava feliz com os poucos centímetros que os separavam, ele queria mais que isso. Continuou se aproximando, cada vez mais, até que não sobrou mais espaço entre eles. E ele fez a ultima coisa que ela imaginara que ele fosse fazer. Pra falar a verdade, ela sequer imaginara que ele teria tamanha coragem. Mas ele fez.

Ele a beijou.

Ela estava paralisada com aquele ato, com a coragem daquele homem. Não fazia muito que ela tinha se dado conta da distancia em que se encontravam os seus corpos. Mas mesmo assim não se moveu. Talvez ela quisesse sentir os lábios dele nos seus uma ultima vez, talvez ela quisesse voltar a sentir os braços fortes dele enlaçando a sua cintura, o seu cheiro, o seu gosto, a sua pele. Mas a cada vez que ela pensava naquilo algo dentro de si urrava que não. Não era isso que ela queria, não era isso que ela sentia. Ela não queria nunca mais isso, nunca mais queria aquele homem tão próximo ao seu corpo, tão próximo a sua alma.

Ao passo que ele adorava esse momento, pelo qual ele esperou durante 10 anos, ela odiava. Todos os sentimentos vieram juntos, numa rajada maior do que ela poderia esperar, e ela não pode para-la. Fechou os olhos e na próxima vez que os abriu tudo o que viu foi Mamoru caído no chão, com os lábios sangrando, um olhar triste dirigido a ela, e sua energia ficando cada vez mais fraca. Foi aí que percebeu o que acabara de que acontecer. Ela tinha o atacado. Tinha o ferido.

Mas nada disso importava. Era muito bem merecido ele estar naquele chão sofrendo, era muito bem merecida essa dor que ele sentia agora, por que não chegava nem aos pés da que ela sentia. Dirigiu seu olhar mais uma vez para ele, seu coração estava frio. Não tinha mais lagrimas para chorar, pois se tivesse, nesse momento ela estaria aos prantos.

-SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Não queria mais ver aquelas pessoas na sua frente. Não queria nem ao menos sentir o cheiro delas por perto.

Abriu a porta de sua casa e não deu nem ao menos tempo para que nenhum dos cinco falasse alguma coisa. Entrou em sua casa e fechou a porta com tamanha força, que por pouco achou que ela fosse quebrar. Dirigiu-se ao sofá que tinha no meio da sala e se sentou nele. Estava cansada, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Tinha medo do que iria acontecer agora, pois conhecia aquelas pessoas e sabia muito bem que eles não iriam desistir tão cedo de falar com ela.A sua cabeça doía só de lembrar que há menos de cinco minutos ela estava do lado de fora de sua casa encarando aquelas que outrora foram consideradas suas amigas, suas companheiras, tanto na vida quanto na batalha, suas guardiãs. E agora não passavam de desconhecidas, que atravessaram meio mundo para vir aqui falar para ela coisas que ela já sabia, e que não iria perdoar tão facilmente. E ainda por cima vieram com ele. E como se não bastasse isso, ele ainda se atreveu a beijá-la. Era muito bem a feito tê-lo machucado, embora não seja nem um décimo de tudo o que ele fez para ela. E foi pensando nisso que ela adormeceu, tentando esquecer aquelas pessoas que faziam parte do seu passado e que para ela deveriam continuar lá. No passado, onde aquele sonho de Sailor Moon, Sailor Guerreiras, Tókio de Cristal, monstros, Princesa da Lua, Serenity, Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Pequena Dama, onde tudo isso não passava de um mundo de fantasias, e que nunca, jamais se tornaria realidade.

Do lado de fora da casa de Usagi é que a coisa estava feia. Caído no chão, desacordado, estava Mamoru, sendo rodeado por quatro garotas, que estavam com muito medo do que estava por vir. Uma delas pegou Mamoru no colo e começou a descer as escadas.

-Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas pra mim a nossa visita a Usagi só fez ela nos odiar mais ainda. – Sua voz era forte, assim como seu corpo, mas ambos estavam tão frágeis nesse momento, que tudo o que ela queria era chegar logo em casa e assim como Usagi, dormir.

-Makoto, você sabe muito bem que nós não vamos desistir de trazer a verdadeira Usagi de volta, não é verdade? – Quem falava agora era uma loira, com os cabelos compridos, e muito bonita. Mas assim como Makoto, ela estava cansada, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Estava cansada por ver sua amiga, uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela, ter se tornado aquilo. Uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos, que por mais que tivesse sofrido, não tinha o direito de fazer com Mamoru o que ela tinha feito, afinal, todas sabiam que Usagi era a mais poderosa de todas as Senshis, e mesmo o mais fraco de seus ataques poderia machucar muito uma pessoa, e aquele não tinha sido um ataque nada fraco, pois estava cheio de ódio, rancor, medo. O único problema era que Minako não tinha a mínima idéia do tamanho do sofrimento de Usagi.

-Eu sei muito bem disso Minako. E nem que todas vocês fossem embora, eu nunca desistiria da nossa princesa, jamais. – Ela agora tomava um ar de perseverança. Se Usagi não tinha mais esperança, ela devolveria a esperança para sua princesa. Pois, alem de ser sua princesa, era sua amiga, sua companheira, uma guerreira assim como ela, uma mulher corajosa, que lutava contra o mal, e que agora estava se tornando aquilo pelo qual ela tanto lutava contra.

-Garotas, eu acho melhor nós irmos embora. O Mamoru não está nada bem, e nós temos que dormir, pois amanha é outro dia, e nós voltaremos a entrar em contato com Usagi. – Amy dizia isso com força na voz, ao contrario das outras, ela sabia muito bem o que deveria e o que não deveria fazer, e a ultima coisa que deveriam fazer agora era ficar discutindo se iriam ou não continuar atrás de Usagi, sendo que Mamoru estava no chão desacordado. – E da próxima vez, quem vi falar com a Usagi somos nós – então ela lançou um olhar de esguelha sobre Mamoru e sobre Rey. – Por favor, não se intrometam.

Ninguém conhecia esse lado de Amy, mas era muito tê-la mais ativa no grupo, mas aberta a dar sugestões, às vezes até mandando nelas, exatamente como agora. Depois que Usagi foi embora, Amy assumiu uma parte ativa no grupo, ela não deixava mais ninguém pisar nela, ou atrapalha-la quando queria falar ou fazer alguma coisa, e todas gostavam disso, sem exceção, e sabiam que se Usagi estivesse ali com elas também gostaria desse seu novo jeito.

-Ótimo, vamos fazer o que Amy mandou. E pode deixar que nem eu e nem o Mamoru vamos atrapalhar da próxima vez que nós formos falar com ela. – Rey garantiu isso para elas e então começaram a descer as escadas, pois a cara que Makoto começou a fazer não era das boas, afinal ela além de ter corrido para casa de Usagi feito uma louca ainda estava segurando Mamoru no colo, agüentando assim todo o peso dele junto com o cansaço do próprio corpo.

Foram os cinco para um pequeno quarto de hotel, que haviam alugado para ficarem enquanto tentavam convencer Usagi a voltar para sua casa. Ao entrarem nesse pequeno quarto de hotel, ninguém pronunciou uma sequer palavra. Todos ali estavam decepcionados com a primeira tentativa que tiveram de falar com Usagi, mas sabiam, que no fundo ela havia balançado, seja pela presença deles ali ou pelo beijo que recebeu de Mamoru.

Dormiram todos os seis uma noite agitada. Usagi em sua casa, sonhando com aquele encontro, e querendo esquecer que algum dia conheceu aquelas pessoas. Mamoru sonhando com o beijo que dera em Usagi. É claro que não foi um beijo igual aos outros, cheio de amor, de desejo, de vontade, mas foi um beijo. Makoto sonhando com o dia que tivera, a viagem, a conversa ao telefone com Usagi, a conversa com os seus amigos depois do telefonema, a decisão de ir até a casa dela, e aquele fatídico encontro. Minako sonhando com o passado, quando elas eram um grupo unido e que protegiam um ao outro em qualquer coisa. Amy sonhando com o dia de amanhã, ela tinha que estar preparada para mais um dia, para mais um encontro, e dessa vez tinha que dar tudo certo, elas tinham que pelo menos conseguir abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, tentar se explicar, e tentar ao menos convencer Usagi a repensar o que aconteceu, mas assim como os outros, Amy não conhecia nem a metade dos fatos. E finalmente Rey, esta sonhava com o que tinha feito, em como conseguiu fazer aquilo com sua melhor amiga, com a pessoa que ela mais gostava, e mesmo assim não sentir remorso de ter se sentido pelo menos uma vez na vida amada pela pessoa que ela sempre amou.

Nasce um novo dia, e com esse novo dia nascem novas expectativas. Em um quarto de hotel, quatro mulheres e um homem acordam, prontos para enfrentar tudo o que for preciso para poder ficar perto daquela que amam.

Era domingo, e nesse dia Usagi não tinha trabalho, mas a ultima coisa que queria era ficar sentada em casa sem fazer nada, por que ficar ali parada fazia com que ela se lembrasse do que ocorreu ontem à noite, e era a ultima coisa que queria. Já que ontem à noite o pesadelo que ela teve nos últimos 10 anos tinha se tornado realidade.

Ela resolveu ligar para a única amiga de verdade que ela tinha naquela cidade, a única pessoa que a entendia, e que não iria lhe perguntar o porquê dela estar mais fria hoje do que normalmente ela era. Então ligou para Misugi, a primeira pessoa que ela conheceu em Paris, a sua única amiga, a única em quem ela podia confiar. Combinaram as duas de se encontrarem numa praça que tinha perto da casa de Usagi para conversarem, e quem sabe depois comerem alguma coisa e saírem para fazer umas compras, porque apesar de ser uma das pessoas mais frias do mundo ainda assim era mulher, e não resistia a umas compras.

Em menos de meia hora Usagi já estava naquela pracinha esperando por Misugi, que era incrível como sempre se atrasava. Em certos pontos chegava a lembrar de si mesma na sua adolescência quando olhava para Misugi, uma mulher, da mesma idade que Usagi, mas um pouco atrapalhada, sempre atrasada para qualquer coisa, mas muito comunicativa, gostava das pessoas e acreditava que todos tinham alguma bondade no coração, inclusive Usagi, talvez seja por isso que as duas saiam juntas. Misugi para tentar fazer esse lado bom de Usagi voltar a tona, e Usagi por lembrar de si mesma quando tinha 16 anos quando olhava para a amiga.

Depois de 10 minutos esperando por Misugi, esta aparece correndo e pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, como sempre acontecia. Tudo o que ela fez foi dar um sorriso meio de lado e desejar um bom-dia para sua amiga.

Foram caminhando até um shopping que tinha perto dali. E se sentaram na praça de alimentação. Usagi não queria comer, e nem Misugi queria, então para não ficar um chato pra elas pediram dois sucos. -Usagi, minha amiga, o que foi que aconteceu para você ficar com essa cara de enterro em plena manhã? – A voz de Misugi encheu os ouvidos de Usagi como se fosse uma melodia muito agradável. Ela tinha despertado do pesadelo e estava com quem realmente a entendia. Está certo que Misugi não sabia nada do seu passado, mas mesmo assim era a única pessoa que podia dizer que conhecia Usagi Tsukino.

-Ah minha amiga, eu tive o pior dos pesadelos esta noite. – Sua voz era fraca, não tinha muita vontade de sair de sua boca, mas ela precisava conversar, precisava contar, desabafar com alguém, senão, ela sentia que a qualquer minuto ela poderia explodir. – Ontem à noite o meu passado voltou para me assombrar, e deixa eu te contar, eles estão conseguindo.

Dava para perceber de longe o desanimo que tinha tomado conta de Usagi. Ela podia não demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas mesmo assim ela sempre estava reluzente, se é que uma pessoa consiga ficar reluzente. Usagi sempre mostrava ao seu redor uma luz, como se seu corpo brilhasse, e apesar de toda a dor que sentia essa luz sempre a acompanhou. Mas hoje era diferente, ela não brilhava como sempre, hoje ela estava apagada, desanimada, e esse desanimo chegava a ser palpável para quem passasse por perto daquela bela mulher.

-Eu nunca perguntei isso antes porque sei que você não gosta de falar do passado! – A voz de Misugi soava fraca, como se estivesse com medo de proferir tais palavras, e ela realmente estava. Não sabia o que esperar, qual seria a resposta de Usagi, mas ela tinha que perguntar aquilo. – Mas agora eu me sinto obrigada a perguntar. O que foi que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

-Assim como Misugi? – Usagi falava calmamente. Finalmente tinha chegado à hora que ela esperou por esses 10 anos, a hora em que Misugi iria querer saber de seu passado. Ela estava até surpresa por ter demorado tanto tempo, e se sentia no dever de revelar o que aconteceu com ela a sua amiga. Não iria contar tudo, isso é obvio, até porque Misugi não iria acreditar em nada daquilo. Mas com certeza poderia contar o resto, a sua vida normal fora das lutas.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando e não se faça de burra por que eu sei que você não é! O que foi que aconteceu no passado para você ter que sair de seu país de origem, ter que vir até Paris, e principalmente para você ter ficado assim tão fechada, sem sentimentos?

-Tem certeza de que quer saber tudo o que me aconteceu Misugi? Tudo o que sofri, as traições, as amizades perdidas e o pior dos sentimentos que uma mulher pode ter na sua vida?

-Quero. Eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceu para que uma mulher linda e jovem como você tivesse ficado do jeito que é. – Misugi falava com segurança, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Usagi. Tudo o que ela podia fazer agora era esperar. Já tinha pedido, agora era saber se Usagi iria mesmo contar para ela tudo o que aflige o seu coração.

-Está bem Misugi, eu vou lhe contar tudo. – Ela respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos da amiga – e só estou fazendo isso porque lhe considero a minha melhor e única amiga, porque considero muito a sua opinião e você sabe muito bem disso. – desviou o olhar de Misugi, olhou para a mesa e começou a falar. – Tudo começou há 12 anos atrás. Eu era uma menina normal, tinha uma vida normal, com pessoas normais e sentimentos normais. Eu era um pouco chorona, mas podia se dizer que era feliz, adorava os meus amigos, adorava a minha vida e adorava ser como eu era. Todos os dias depois das aulas eu ia até um Game Center e ficava jogando o resto do dia inteiro. Lá eu conheci o primeiro menino por quem me apaixonei. Até hoje me lembro do nome dele, Andrew. – Ela olha para Misugi mais uma vez e vê a cara dela de quem não está entendendo nada. – Você deve estar se perguntando por que é que eu comecei essa história nesse ponto não é verdade?

-Sim. Eu sei que faz 10 anos que você está aqui em Paris, mas mesmo assim nessa época você tinha só 14 anos de idade, o que pode ter acontecido de tão terrível na sua vida aos 14 anos.

-Nesses dois anos, que são o foco da nossa conversa, muitas coisas terríveis aconteceram comigo, mas essas não têm muito a ver com o assunto. Eu vou lhe contar somente o pior, o que me fez querer fugir e abandonar tudo, mas para isso eu preciso voltar 12 anos atrás, onde tudo começou, onde eu conheci o homem que me fez me sentir a pior mulher da face da terra.

-E esse homem que você está falando era o tal de Andrew? Foi ele que te fez sofrer tanto assim? – Ela esperava uma resposta, pois essa historia estava se mostrando muito interessante, e triste.

-Eu vou lhe contar tudo, mas eu pediria que não me interrompesse enquanto eu falo, pois senão eu posso perder a coragem. É difícil para eu falar sobre isso. – Mais uma vez Usagi encara Misugi e ao vê-la confirmando com a cabeça que a deixaria falar sem a interromper, ela começou: - Como eu disse foi naquele Game Center que eu encontrei o primeiro garoto por quem me apaixonei, e foi nesse mesmo Game Center que muitos dos momentos mais marcantes da minha vida aconteceram. Nessa mesma época uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu comigo e minha vida mudou de cabeça para baixo, tanto que eu cheguei a adotar uma gatinha, chamada Lua, da qual sinto muita saudade. Foi nessa época também que eu conheci as minhas antigas amigas. Amy foi a primeira com quem eu comecei a conversar, uma garota muito inteligente e querida, naquela época ela era muito tímida, mas com o tempo ela conseguiu se soltar mais com a gente. Depois da Amy, eu conheci a Rey, a minha melhor amiga naquele grupo, a pessoa que eu mais confiava e a pessoa que mais me fez sofrer. Mas disso nós falaremos depois. Muito tempo se passou até eu conhecer Makoto, a garota que ligou lá na empresa, lembra? Pois então, ela é uma garota muito doce, que adora lutar, e protege seus amigos aconteça o que acontecer. A ultima que eu conheci foi Minako, uma das pessoas mais amáveis que alguém poderia conhecer, e tinha o sonho de se tornar uma estrela. Eu não sei se ela conseguiu, mas torço para que sim, pois se alguém merece ser feliz, esse alguém é Minako. Mas, antes mesmo de conhecer qualquer uma das minhas amigas, eu conheci um rapaz muito bonito, mas era arrogante e adorava ficar me enchendo, me chamando de cabecinha de vento, cabecinha de serradura, entre outras coisas, porque eu era meio que desligada naquela época. Pois então, eu odiava aquele garoto, Mamoru, sempre implicando comigo, sempre querendo me chatear. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que na verdade eu não o odiava e sim o amava? Pois como é que é mesmo aquele ditado: a uma linha muito tênue entre o amor e o ódio? Não sei se é assim, mas se aplica direitinho no nosso caso. Mas quando eu descobri isso ele estava namorando com a minha amiga Rey, e ela o amava. Enfim, para encurtar um pouco a historia, ele terminou com Rey, nós começamos a namorar e nossa vida amorosa foi sempre um pouco conturbada, mas nos amávamos acima de tudo. Dois anos depois nós passamos a nossa primeira noite juntos, nos amamos mais do que tudo que pudesse existir nesse mundo. Um mês depois dessa noite nós iríamos completar dois anos de namoro e eu estava super feliz. Eu estava completando dois anos de namoro com a pessoa que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida junto. Mas aquele que eu pensava que seria um dos dias mais felizes da minha tão curta e inexperiente vida, acabou sendo o pior de todos eles. Sem motivo algum o homem que eu amava, chegou para mim e me disse que o nosso namoro estava acabado, e que eu era a ultima pessoa que ele queria ver na frente. Então eu fui embora dali, chorando, acabada, mas eu pensava que ele não estava falando sério, pois não era a primeira vez que ele tinha me dito aquilo, mas ele sempre voltava pra mim, sempre me dizendo que amava até a lua e mais além. Mas daquela vez foi diferente, ele não voltou para mim, e eu fui para minha casa. Estava chovendo naquele dia, e eu estava desesperada, pois além de ter recebido aquela noticia que acabou com a minha vida, minutos depois eu recebi uma outra noticia que me deixou de queixo caído. Eu voltei até a casa dele para lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, pois a noticia que eu recebi não afetava somente a minha vida, mas a vida de Mamoru também. Então eu fui até lá. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao perceber que a porta do apartamento do homem que eu amava estava aberta? Eu entrei querendo saber o porquê dele ter deixado à porta daquele jeito, mas não o encontrei em parte alguma da casa. A ultima parte que eu precisava olhar era o quarto dele, e foi para ali que eu me dirigi. Quando cheguei à frente da porta do quarto dele, me senti mal, como se soubesse que não devesse entrar ali, mas eu ignorei aquele sentimento e abri a porta. E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando dei de cara com o homem que tanto amava beijando a mulher que eu considerava a minha melhor amiga, Rey. Eu não falei nada, não esbocei nenhuma reação, simplesmente me dirigi calmamente até a cama em que eles estavam e fiquei olhando para os dois, que enfim perceberam que eu estava lá. Eles me olharam como se eu fosse um fantasma ou alguma coisa parecida. Quando eu tive certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo nem nada do gênero, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi correr, e eu corri como uma desesperada. Não queria ficar perto deles jamais, não queria ouvir a voz deles, não queria sentir o cheiro deles, eu queria que eles morressem. E foi aí que eu fugi. Deixando uma vida inteira para trás. Mas não pense que foi só por isso que eu fiquei desse jeito, não. O que aconteceu depois, aqui em Paris já, isso foi o que me matou por dentro, e mesmo que indiretamente, foi tudo por culpa daqueles dois, de Mamoru e Rey. – E ao acabar de falar uma única e solitária lagrima caiu de seus olhos.

Era a primeira vez que Misugi via Usagi expressar qualquer sentimento, ela sempre fora tão fria, que foi um choque para ela ver aquela lagrima no rosto de sua amiga. Então ela resolveu que não tocaria mais naquele assunto, naquilo que machucava tanto aquela mulher.

-Usagi, minha flor. Não precisa chorar. Eu entendo completamente como você deve ter se sentido vendo todos os seus sonhos sendo esmagados pelas pessoas que você mais amava, mas agora isso já passou e está na hora de seguir em frente. Que tal nós irmos até a sua casa e você se deita um pouco enquanto eu faço o almoço? – Foi à única coisa que lhe passou na cabeça para tirar a sua amiga de dentro daquele shopping para poder assim lhe acalmar um pouco. Nesse pouco que ficou sabendo da vida de sua amiga, ela já tinha certeza que odiava esse tal de Mamoru e essa tal de Rey. Como duas criaturas que era suposto amarem Usagi puderam fazer o que fizeram com ela? E as outras, onde estavam quando isso tudo aconteceu?

Usagi foi com Misugi sem reclamar, ela queria mesmo ir embora, não queria ficar mais ali, queria tirar aquelas lembranças de sua cabeça. Estavam indo atravessar a rua quando finalmente Usagi tirou os olhos do chão e olhou para frente. E diante de seus olhos lá estavam eles. Ela não sabia por que, mas parecia que aqueles cinco estavam a seguindo.

A vida gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas. Aquilo que muitos gostam de chamar de destino, às vezes se volta contra nós. Quando pensamos que uma coisa está acabada, o destino vem e nos mostra que tem muito mais para percorrermos, para sofrermos, para que enfim encontremos um ponto em que tenhamos um pouco de felicidade até que venha o destino novamente e nos faça começar mais uma caminhada a um futuro desconhecido.


	4. Capitulo III Uma Conversa Inevitavel

Capitulo III - Uma Conversa Inevitável

Ela não sabia por que, mas parecia que aqueles cinco estavam a seguindo.

Seu mundo caia ao seu redor. Tudo desaparecia de sua frente, não conseguia mais ouvir nada, não sentia mais nada, a cada segundo que passava mais escura sua visão ia ficando. Seu corpo já não a obedecia, tudo o que queria agora era descansar. Aos poucos foi perdendo as forças e começou a despencar gradativamente. Misugi, que estava ao seu lado, começou a ficar preocupada, afinal sua amiga do nada começou a ficar pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E de repente ali estava Usagi, caída em seus braços, no meio da rua, com o pulso fraco, cada vez mais pálida, sua respiração diminuindo gradativamente.

Misugi entrou em pânico ao ver sua amiga daquele jeito. Era a primeira vez na vida que ela via Usagi tão desprotegida, tão desamparada. Ela não sabia o que fazer, estava perdida em meio a uma rua super movimentada, com uma mulher desmaiada em seus braços, sem saber pra onde ir ou para quem pedir ajuda. A cada segundo que passava a respiração de Usagi ia ficando mais fraca e Misugi se desesperava mais, ela não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Não sabia como agir num momento desses, porque isso nunca aconteceu com ela antes na vida.

-SOCORRO – depois de alguns segundos pensando no que fazer isso foi tudo que o desespero de Misugi deixou que ela fizesse. Naquele momento ela estava tão pálida quanto Usagi, já estava ficando muito preocupada se não tinha acontecido alguma coisa mais grave com a amiga. Enquanto sua cabeça pensava nas piores coisas possíveis ao encarava o rosto da amiga, ela sentiu que o corpo de Usagi estava sendo tirado de suas mãos, que a cada segundo o corpo de sua melhor amiga se distanciava dos seus braços. 

Ela ia começar a gritar novamente por socorro, mas decidiu primeiro olhar para ver o que estava acontecendo, quem estava levando sua amiga embora. Foi aí que ela viu um grupo de garotas, uma mulher muito alta, de cabelos castanhos, muito bonita e que aparentemente tinha muita força, segurava Usagi nos braços e no canto de seus olhos dava para perceber que ela estava chorando. Ao redor dessa mulher estavam mais três mulheres, uma de cabelo preto até a cintura, outra de cabelos loiros até a cintura também, e uma mulher de cabelos azuis até os ombros, o que Misugi achou muito estranho, afinal não era assim tão normal ver uma mulher de cabelos azuis andando nas ruas de Paris.

Quando ela se levantou da calçada, onde foi obrigada a se sentar quando Usagi desmaiou, ela reparou que havia mais alguém naquele grupo. Um homem muito bonito de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, alto e que exalava um ar de elegância e magnitude embora não estivesse mostrando nenhum dos dois. Aquele homem parecia o mais preocupado dos quatro que estavam ali, mas com certeza não estava tão preocupado quanto Misugi. Ele olhava para Usagi com uma cara de preocupação que quem visse de longe diria que eram conhecidos de longa data, quem sabe até mesmo namorados. Foi então que Misugi reparou que eram todos orientais, logo sua lógica poderia estar certa, eles poderiam mesmo ter se conhecido quando Usagi ainda morava no Japão, ou quem sabe... Então ela lembrou da ultima conversa que teve com sua amiga, das revelações que esta lhe tinha feito sobre o seu passado, mas não queria acreditar que aquelas pessoas eram as mesmas de quem Usagi tinha falado, porém elas poderiam ser sim, porque não são todas as pessoas que param no meio da rua para socorrer uma jovem desmaiada e ainda choram em cima de seu corpo inanimado, mas no momento ela não queria pensar nisso, mais importante que tudo era a saúde de sua melhor amiga, e se algum daqueles que estavam ali na sua frente pudesse lhe ajudar, ela lhes seria eternamente grata.

-Por favor, vocês poderiam me ajudar? Eu não tenho um telefone aqui comigo, e preciso que alguém ligue para uma ambulância imediatamente. – Misugi falou meio atordoada ainda com tudo o que estava acontecendo. E em quanto falava as pessoas daquele grupo saiam do transe em que estavam até agora e começavam a voltar suas faces para a mesma. Ela ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas não importava agora, tudo o que importava era Usagi.

- Moça, você a conhece? – a mulher de cabelos azuis falava com Misugi em japonês, e como ela não entendia nada tudo o que ela fazia era balançar as mãos tentando dizer que não falava japonês. A moça logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e para que Misugi compreendesse o que ela estava falando repetiu novamente a pergunta só que em francês.

-Conheço sim. É minha Usagi Tsukino. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, nós estávamos indo atravessar a rua e de repente ela começou a ficar pálida e no segundo seguinte ela estava caída no meu colo inconsciente. – Misugi despejou toda aquela informação em cima daquela mulher que ela mal conhecia, mas ela precisava de ajuda seja de quem fosse.

-Pode deixar que eu vou ligar para o hospital em que minha mãe trabalhou aqui. Daqui a pouco eles vêm nos buscar. – A moça parecia muito calma, e parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Parecia também conhecer Usagi de algum lugar.

-Desculpe por perguntar, mas vocês já conheciam a Usagi? – Misugi perguntou, pois aquilo não parava de martelar na sua cabeça, todas as suposições que tivera em relação a sua conversa com Usagi. Ela queria saber se eram verdadeiras ou erradas, se poderia mesmo confiar nessas pessoas ou não.

-Conhecíamos sim. Nós éramos todos amigos quando Usagi morava no Japão. Faz 10 anos que nós estávamos à procura dela e finalmente nós a encontramos aqui. Agora tudo o que precisamos é que ela acorde para que possamos conversar. – Quem falava agora não era mais a de cabelo azul, mas sim a de cabelos pretos, que olhava para Misugi com um olhar de desconfiança, o qual Misugi devolvia tão intensamente quanto esta tal mulher.

Misugi se dirige até o corpo de Usagi e o retira das mãos da mulher de cabelos castanhos, esta a olha com um ar interrogativo, como se perguntando o que ela queria fazer com a amiga inconsciente. Misugi percebeu o olhar e deu um de seus maiores sorrisos, que lembrava um pouco Usagi na sua adolescência.

-Eu agradeço muito por vocês quererem ajudar, mas acho que daqui em diante eu já posso cuidar de minha amiga sozinha. Muito obrigada. – E falando isso tomou completamente o corpo de Usagi em suas mãos. Ela era maior e mais forte que Usagi então carregá-la ou ficar com ela no colo esperando que a ambulância chegasse não era nenhum problema para ela. Virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar em direção a beirada da calçada, esperando a ambulância chegar.

-Espere, nós iremos junto com você! – Ela reparou que a voz agora era masculina, e por alguma razão aquela voz a deixava muito irritada, então se lembrou mais uma vez da conversa que teve com Usagi, e de como ela descreveu suas antigas amigas. Ela virou-se novamente para eles, agora com uma expressão de imparcialidade na cara.

– Mamoru? – Aquilo foi um choque para todos os que estavam ali na frente de Misugi, e ela percebeu que estava certa em suas suposições. Foi por isso que a voz dele lhe causara tanta repulsa então, porque ele era o homem que fez Usagi sofrer tanto. Seguindo essa mesma linha de raciocínio ela olhou para aquela mulher de cabelos pretos, que instantes atrás lhe dirigia um olhar de desconfiança. – E suponho que você seja Rey? – Sua voz agora estava fria, mais fria que um bloco de gelo, e quando percebeu que acertara novamente nas suas suposições seu olhar tomou todo o rancor que estava guardado dentro de Usagi para si, e num piscar de olhos ela se virou de costas para aquele grupo que antes a tinha ajudado e começou a andar sem rumo com o corpo da amiga em mãos.

-Hei aonde você pensa que vai com a nossa amiga? – Novamente aquela mulher que Misugi tinha reconhecido como Rey falou. Somente a sua voz já fazia todo o corpo de Misugi tremer, então ela novamente se virou os encarando e disse:

-Eu estou levando a minha amiga para longe de vocês! – Misugi falava aquilo enquanto encarava sem vergonha nenhuma tanto Rey como Mamoru, e a raiva estava impregnada na sua voz. Ela sentia ódio, um ódio que não vinha dela, que não lhe pertencia. Um ódio que vinha de Usagi. – A ultima coisa que quero agora é que minha amiga acorde e que a primeira coisa que veja sejam vocês. – Essa ultima frase fechou aquela conversa, pois em menos de dois segundos o carro da ambulância estava parado na frente deles.

Ela se dirigiu até o carro da ambulância mostrando a mulher que precisava ser levada. Entrou dentro do carro junto com os paramédicos, e lá de dentro olhou mais uma vez para a rua na frente antes que um deles fechasse a porta do carro. Quando olhou para fora, conseguiu visualizar mais uma vez o rosto daquelas quatro pessoas, que a partir de hoje poderiam se considerar suas mais novas inimigas.

O homem fechou a porta da ambulância, e a mesma começou a se locomover em direção ao hospital. Enquanto o carro andava, Misugi olhava para Usagi, totalmente preocupada com o estado da amiga, que agora tinha o semblante contorcido, como se estivesse tendo algum tipo de pesadelo. E era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo.

Usagi não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas conseguia ouvir as vozes de sua amiga Misugi e de mais algumas pessoas. Não tinha força alguma nem sequer para abrir os olhos, mas estava acordada. No momento em que ouviu que a amiga tinha falado o nome de Mamoru um ódio repentino tomou conta de seu ser, um ódio maior que ela.

Ela estava tentando escutar qualquer coisa que fosse do que estava acontecendo a sua volta, mas depois daquela onda de ódio, tudo ao seu redor começou a ficar escuro, estava envolta em uma penumbra que ela sabia que vinha de seu coração. Ela estava enxergando a sua alma, que nos últimos anos se tornou tão negra quanto à própria escuridão. O seu ódio era tudo o que a mantinha viva, e ela sabia que estava se tornando cada dia mais parecida com os inimigos que antigamente ela tanto combatia para manter o amor e a justiça no mundo.

Foi nesse momento que ela teve aquela visão, aquilo que ela menos queria no momento, algo que ela jurou que jamais aconteceria.

Ela estava caída no chão, mais uma vez vestida de Sailor Moon. Provavelmente retornara para Tókio, mas a sua roupa não era mais a mesma, ela não conseguia ver direito em meio à escuridão, mas percebia que havia pequenos detalhes que estavam diferentes. Tentava se levantar a todo o custo, mas não conseguia. O chão tremia aos seus pés, as outras Sailor se encontravam de pé ao seu redor, mas ninguém vinha lhe ajudar. Tuxedo Mask a encarava com pena nos olhos, então ela gritou. Tão alto que até os seus ouvidos doeram, era um grito de dor, de angustia, mas não continha nenhum resquício de ódio. Aos poucos ela foi conseguindo se levantar, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, ela olhou o chão ao seu redor, e viu centenas de corpos caídos, provavelmente mortos, o sangue borrava aquele cenário de vermelho, sua visão estava turva, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ver a lua mais uma vez. E em frente a sua tão adorada lua, estava um ser que ela não conseguiu identificar, mas que de longe se parecia muito com ela. Ela olhava aquele ser pairando em frente à lua, e se perguntava o que teria acontecido, até que seus pés não agüentaram mais a pressão de todo o seu corpo e novamente ela caiu ao chão, chorando como há muito tempo não fazia, pois sentia que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor era sua culpa, que todo aquele cenário macabro que preenchia aquele espaço fora feito por ela, e que era por isso que as guerreiras não a ajudavam, nem mesmo Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask, a ultima coisa que viu foi aquele ser se aproximando dele e lhe agarrando o pescoço, depois disso uma luz...

Usagi acordou um tanto quanto exasperada, não sabia onde estava e nem o que tinha acontecido. Olhava para todos os lados esperando encontrar algo que reconhecesse que lhe chamasse a atenção, mas não havia nada ali que ela conhecesse. Nada. Ela se perguntava onde estaria, por que estava naquele lugar, que lugar seria aquele, por que estava deitada, há quanto tempo estava ali, que dia era esse. Tantas coisas se passavam na sua mente que ela nem percebeu que a porta que havia em frente a sua cama se abriu e de lá apareceu alguém que ela conhecia muito bem. 

-Misugi, aonde é que eu estou? – Pela primeira vez depois do desmaio ela falou, sua voz saiu fraca e muito cansada. Ela estava com olheiras profundas nos olhos e sua cor aos poucos voltava ao seu corpo. Os seus olhos estavam opacos, como se tivesse tido um grande impacto, uma grande surpresa. Suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e tudo o que queria era saber o motivo de estar deitada em uma cama que ficava em algum lugar que ela não conhecia.

-Calma amiga, você está num hospital! – Quando Misugi disse aquilo, deu para se perceber de longe o espanto que aquelas palavras tinham causado na pobre Usagi, que agora estava mais confusa ainda. 

-O que foi que aconteceu? Por que razão eu vim parar num hospital? – Ela estava ansiosa por respostas, queria saber o que aconteceu, não lembrava de nada que pudesse tê-la feito ir parar no hospital.

-Eu já disse para você ter calma. – Misugi falou com muita paciência. Não queria que sua amiga desmaiasse novamente. – Você está no hospital por que desmaiou no meio da rua hoje de tarde. Não se lembra? – E Usagi puxou com todas as forças as memórias que tinha da tarde que passara junto de sua amiga. Ela lembrava que tinha falado algumas coisas com Misugi sobre seu passado, depois elas saíram do shopping onde estavam, e finalmente a escuridão.

-Acho que me lembro um pouco do que aconteceu. Mas há quanto tempo eu estou desacordada? – Ela agora parecia mais calma e paciente. Ela não poderia estar assim tão mal, afinal não tinha nenhum aparelho ao seu redor a não ser aqueles que normalmente ficam nos leitos para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos. 

-Você ficou desacordada por umas duas horas, mas o medico já me explicou que tudo o que você teve foi uma queda de pressão. Ele disse que isso foi causado provavelmente por que você estaria submetida a muito stress ultimamente. E que logo iria melhorar e voltar a sua vida normal, tudo o que precisa fazer é ficar de repouso um tempinho e depois você pode voltar para casa. – Misugi agora aparentava mais segurança na voz do que da primeira vez que falara ao entrar no quarto, ela obviamente estava mais calma ao saber que não era nada grave o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga.

-Muito obrigada por me ajudar Misugi, você é uma grande amiga. – E seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados. Ela estava feliz por que apesar de ter só Misugi como amiga, ela já era mais do que o suficiente.

-Não fui só eu que te ajudei. No momento em que você desmaiou um grupo de pessoas me ajudou a chamar a ambulância enquanto eu cuidava de você. – Ela agora tinha voltado ao estado de insegurança de anteriormente, e Usagi percebeu que alguma coisa nesse grupo não era boa.

-Misugi quem eram essas pessoas? – Ela já perguntou pensando no pior. Tudo o que ela queria era que Misugi desmentisse a sua mente, porque agora tudo o que ela pensava era que aquele grupo era nada mais nada menos do que as suas antigas amigas e Mamoru.

-Bem, Usagi, eu não sabia quem eram essas pessoas quando elas me ajudaram, mas depois eu fui ligando um ponto com outro e... – Misugi começou a ficar vermelha, era obvio que ela estava nervosa, que seria difícil a fazer falar. –... Bem, quando eu... Percebi quem era... Eu... Eles... Bem, eles ligaram para a ambulância, e eu peguei você no colo, e... – A cada palavra que ela falava Usagi ficava com mais certeza de que eram mesmo suas antigas companheiras, mas queria que Misugi falasse por si só. -... Bem, aí o rapaz falou alguma coisa, e aquela voz me deixou com raiva, eu não sabia por que, mas eu não queria que ele chegasse perto de você... Eu perguntei se ele se chamava Mamoru... E... Bem... Eles não responderam nada, só ficaram me encarando, então eu soube que eu estava certa... Então eu me virei para ir embora com você no colo... Mas uma das garotas falou alguma coisa e eu me virei de novo, dessa vez eu sabia quem era, mas mesmo assim eu perguntei, e novamente eu acertei... Ela perguntou o que eu estava fazendo levando você... Eu disse que não iria os deixar chegarem perto de você... Eles iam responder alguma coisa, mas a ambulância chegou e eu entrei... Eles... Bem...

Usagi a olhava com certa curiosidade. Nunca tinha visto sua amiga reagir assim com ninguém, e como é que ela reconheceu Mamoru se nunca tinham se visto antes? Muitas perguntas como essas surgiam na sua cabeça, mas acima de tudo isso ela estava feliz, pois além de poder contar com ela em quase tudo, agora ela sabia que sua amiga estava ao seu lado para protegê-la quando fosse preciso.

-Misugi, minha amiga, muito obrigada por me tirar de perto daquelas pessoas, sinceramente, eu acho que foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim em toda a minha vida! – Ela sorria, como há muito tempo não fazia.

Misugi com certeza estava tendo um dia especial. Primeiro Usagi liga para ela pra que as duas saíssem pra passear, coisa que ela nunca fazia, se elas fossem sair sempre quem convidava era Misugi. Depois Usagi finalmente lhe contou alguma coisa sobre o seu passado depois de 10 anos sem o ter feito. Ela viu pela primeira vez sua amiga expressar algum sentimento, e acima de tudo, ela chorou, pode ter sido somente uma lagrima solitária, mas foi mais do que ela fez em 10 anos morando em Paris. Na saída do shopping ela vê sua amiga desmaiando sem razão alguma, cada vez mais pálida. Conhece as pessoas que fizeram tão mal para Usagi e briga com elas sem ao menos conhecê-las. Vai para um hospital recomendado por essas pessoas, e no caminho vê Usagi tendo algum tipo de pesadelo ou coisa parecida que a deixa com o semblante assustadoramente preocupado. E para fechar tudo com tampa de ouro, agora ela via sua melhor amiga da-la um sorriso de verdade, um sorriso que ela nunca tinha visto no rosto de Usagi. Com certeza aquele não era um dia comum. Mas esse dia não estava nem perto de acabar, e era isso que a preocupava.

-Desculpa Usagi, mas eu fiz de tudo para que eles não chegassem perto de você. Infelizmente o hospital em que a gente está foi recomendado por uma daquelas mulheres, então ela sabia onde nós estávamos. E... – Ela hesitou, e Usagi percebeu que aquilo não era nada bom. É claro que se eles a viram desmaiar eles ficariam preocupados, e se foram eles que ligaram para o hospital era obvio que eles sabiam onde ela estava, mas tudo o que faltava era que... -... Eles estão aqui. – Aquela frase de Misugi foi o suficiente para fazer Usagi soar frio. Era só o que faltava mesmo, será que eles ainda não tinham percebido que ela não queria nada com eles, que ela não queria ouvir nada que eles tivessem para falar, que tudo o que ela queria era que eles fossem embora, que voltassem para Tókio e que a deixassem em paz na sua nova vida?

-O que é que eles estão fazendo aqui? Eu falei bem claro para eles ontem que eu não queria saber de nada do que eles tinham para me dizer. – Ela estava exaltada novamente, e com razão. Afinal, aquele dia não poderia ser pior, ou será que poderia?

-Bem, Usagi, eu fiz de tudo para que eles fossem embora, disse para eles que você não iria querer vê-los, mas eles não me escutaram, eles disseram que não iriam embora sem falar com você antes. Eles estão ali fora já faz quase duas horas, chegaram ao hospital um pouco depois da gente, e não saíram de lá até agora. – A sua voz estava embargada, ameaçando a qualquer momento cair em prantos ela parou de falar, respirou fundo, virou de costas para a amiga, e perguntou: - O que você quer que eu faça com eles? 

-Peça para eles entrarem! – Aquilo foi um choque para Misugi. O pedido em si já era de se espantar, mas a voz com que ela falou, a calma que ela estava transmitindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, aquele conjunto de fatores a pegou desprevenida.

-Tudo bem, se é isso mesmo que você quer eu vou falar para que eles entrem, mas você quer que todos eles venham? – Ela esperava que Usagi dissesse alguma coisa, que falasse que pelo menos aqueles dois não poderiam entrar, mas tudo o que ela fez foi balançar a cabeça em sinal de que todos eles deveriam entrar, e ela resignada abriu a porta e se dirigiu ao corredor que dava para a sala de espera.

Misugi estava pasma com a decisão de Usagi, mas se era isso que sua amiga queria ela não podia fazer nada a não ser ir lá e chamar aquelas pessoas. Ela ia caminhando calmamente através daquele corredor que parecia não acabar mais, mas sua mente não estava tão calma assim, para falar a verdade, a ultima coisa que sua mente estava era calma. Ela pensava em tudo o que aconteceu, o que estava acontecendo, e no que iria acontecer que ela sabia que não ia ser nada bom para sua amiga. Quando finalmente o corredor acabou uma luz muito forte tomou conta do ambiente, e ela se deparou com uma sala muito grande e nela estavam mais ou menos umas vinte pessoas. Ela não ia perder tempo contando quantas pessoas estavam ali, então se dirigiu àquelas que lhe interessavam no momento.

Lá estavam eles, aqueles cinco, um olhando para a cara do outro com os olhos cheios de preocupação, não falavam nada, tudo o que faziam era observar o que estava acontecendo ao redor deles, sem prestar atenção em nada. Cada um deles estava perdido em seu próprio mundo, e foi nesse momento em que nenhum deles estava prestando atenção que Misugi chegou. Ela estava séria, não queria perder tempo com eles, mas infelizmente eles ainda não haviam percebido que ela estava ali.

-Boa tarde! – Ela disse num tom sarcástico, olhando nos olhos de cada um deles que acabaram por levar um susto por ouvir do nada alguém falando com eles. Todos olharam para ela com uma cara de preocupação, pois sabiam que ela não iria falar com eles por simples vontade.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Mamoru perguntou, e logo se arrependeu, pois Misugi lhe lançou um olhar de total desprezo, que não passou despercebido por nenhuma das pessoas que estavam naquela sala. Era obvio que aquela mulher não queria estar na presença daquelas pessoas, mas lá estava ela, prestes a falar com eles.

-Usagi me pediu para chamá-los, ela quer falar com vocês imediatamente! – E sua voz era mais fria que o gelo, era obvio que ela era contra aquilo, que ela não queria que Usagi falasse com eles. E mais que a frieza da voz de Misugi o que chamou atenção também das pessoas que estavam por perto foi à surpresa que o grupo teve, nunca que eles iriam pensar que a própria Usagi ia chamá-los para conversar. – Eu vou levá-los até lá.

Misugi esperou que todos eles se pusessem de pé e quando percebeu que todos já estavam prontos se virou de costas e começou a caminhar sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Era constrangedor para aqueles cinco estarem caminhando por um corredor de hospital com uma pessoa que não queria que eles estivessem ali, e mais constrangedor ainda saber que todos que passavam por eles percebiam a atitude da mulher na frente deles. Mas seguiram em frente pelo imenso corredor até que viram que a pessoa que os guiava parou de repente, todos pararam junto com ela esperando qual seria a próxima reação da mulher.

-Eu vou pedir, por favor, para vocês não estressarem muito Usagi, ela não está bem e pode voltar a desmaiar. – Misugi falava com calma, toda a frieza que sua voz continha anteriormente desapareceu dando lugar à voz preocupada e muito aflita. Nesse momento eles souberam que Usagi não tinha como ter achado melhor amiga para si nesse meio tempo em que passou em Paris.

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça que fariam de tudo para não causar mais problemas para Usagi, mais do que eles já estavam causando na verdade. Ela então caminhou mais um pouco e eles a seguiram até o momento em que ela parou e se virou em frente a uma porta. Todos pararam nesse momento encarando a porta como se estivessem com medo, o que não era nenhuma mentira. Misugi então bateu na porta três vezes, um tanto hesitante, esperando pela resposta de sua amiga, e quando ouviu um "pode entrar" muito fraco do outro lado da porta ela mais uma vez olhou para o rosto de todos aqueles que estavam a acompanhando, respirou fundo e finalmente abriu a porta.

Ao entrarem no quarto eles esperavam ver Usagi na cama, deitada como lhe tinha sido mandado, esperavam que ela estivesse fraca, com a aparência de uma pessoa doente, mas não foi isso o que encontraram. Não, ao entrarem no quarto se depararam com a cama vazia. Ficaram muito preocupados ao verem que sua amiga não estava deitada, mas nenhum deles ficou surpreso, pois afinal era bem de Usagi fazer as coisas sem pensar. Começaram a vasculhar o quarto com o olhar até que todos os olhos se encontraram na janela que tinha no outro lado do quarto. Na frente da janela estava apoiada Usagi, que olhava para eles com um olhar calmo, tranqüilizante, nem parecia que há pouco mais de duas horas ela estava desmaiando no meio de uma rua movimentada.-Eu não tenho muitas cadeiras aqui, mas posso oferecer a minha cama para que vocês se sentem. – Não era só o olhar de Usagi que aparentava calma, sua voz parecia uma melodia que ao ser tocada tranqüilizava a todos. Ela deu um sorriso e com a mão mostrou a cama esperando até que todos se sentassem nela para que pudesse falar. – Eu pensei que tinha sido muito clara ontem quando vocês foram à minha casa que eu não queria falar nunca mais com vocês, mas parece que vocês não foram capazes de compreender o que eu disse. – Ela falava calmamente, mas era nítido que ela estava sendo sarcástica, embora não desse nenhum sinal de que essa era sua atenção. Minako tentou falar alguma coisa, mas no momento em que iria abrir a boca Usagi a olhou dentro dos olhos, os dois olhares se chocaram no meio do caminho causando em Minako um desconforto que ela não sabia de onde vinha. – Não se preocupe Minako, a hora de vocês falarem logo vai chegar, nesse momento quem vai falar sou eu.

O quarto entrou em um silencio profundo. Ninguém esperava essa reação de Usagi, ela estava transmitindo uma calma que não condizia com a sua voz, sua postura era altiva, uma postura que exigia respeito mesmo que não fosse essa a intenção de Usagi, e todos ali estavam surpresos demais para revidar qualquer palavra que ela dissesse, afinal estavam em frente a uma verdadeira princesa.

-Eu sei muito bem sobre o que vocês vieram falar comigo, e eu já disse que não estava interessada em saber das suas explicações. – Seu olhar foi dirigido para Mamoru e Rey, que assim que perceberam que era com eles que ela falava congelaram por dentro. – Peço desculpas por ontem, eu me descontrolei, não estava preparada para encarar o meu passado ainda. –Novamente todos ali fizeram silencio. Definitivamente aquela não era a Usagi que eles conheciam. Nem mesmo Misugi estava reconhecendo aquela mulher que estava na sua frente, era uma surpresa atrás da outra. Quando ela saiu do quarto de sua amiga, ela estava mal, sua aparência era de uma doente, tal como deveria ser, mas agora na sua frente estava uma mulher altiva, com ares de realeza, e ela não sabia como, mas no seu intimo ela entendia que Usagi tinha todo o direito de ter uma postura assim. Usagi então olhou para ela e reparou na confusão que estava causando na coitada da amiga que nesse momento não estava entendendo nada. – Misugi minha amiga, não se preocupe, depois de falar com eles eu lhe explico tudo o que está acontecendo, mas só depois de falar com eles. – Ela parou mais uma vez, respirou fundo, pois dessa vez ela não iria parar por nada. – Como eu já tinha dito ontem, eu não quero falar com vocês, mas parece que não entenderam muito bem. Eu não queria ter que lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, não queria ter que sofrer tudo o que vocês me fizeram sofrer. Vocês vieram falar do passado e agora nós vamos falar do passado, Mamoru. – Seu olhar se dirigiu para ele, que estava parado, perplexo com o que estava acontecendo. – Você tem noção da dimensão que seus atos tiveram sobre mim? Não foi somente ter terminado comigo, não foi só ter me traído com a minha melhor amiga, não foi só ter me usado como se fosse um brinquedo para sua diversão e no momento que se cansou ter me descartado como se não prestasse para mais nada. Isso não foi nada comparado ao que aconteceu depois. Você nunca se perguntou o que eu fui fazer na sua casa depois de você ter terminado comigo? Ou será que você foi capaz de pensar que eu voltei lá simplesmente para implorar para que voltasse comigo? Sinceramente eu não duvido que tenha pensado isso mesmo. Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. E também não lhe interessa agora o que aconteceu no passado, mas tenha plena certeza de que foi completamente por sua culpa, sua e dessa mulher que por anos eu considerei minha melhor amiga, que eu me tornei o que eu sou hoje. Rey... – agora ela se voltou para Rey que ouvia aquilo como se cada palavra fosse uma punhalada que ela levava no coração. –... Você, que eu considerei minha melhor amiga, como foi capaz de fazer aquilo comigo, como foi capaz de se deitar com o homem que você sabia que eu amava? Como teve a coragem de fazer isso, e ainda por cima aparecer aqui querendo me explicar o que aconteceu, como se eu não tivesse visto aquela cena que até hoje não sai da minha cabeça? – Rey ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompida pela mão de Usagi que se ergueu no ar em sinal de que ela fizesse silencio. – Eu disse que quem iria falar agora era eu. Vocês se quiserem falar, irão fazê-lo depois. Sinceramente é só com vocês que eu tenho um problema real, mas... – ela agora se virou para as outras três que estavam ali para falar com ela também. –... Vocês, vocês sabiam de tudo o que estavam acontecendo. Eu sei que vocês sabiam, e mesmo assim preferiram que eu descobrisse do pior jeito possível. Não foram capazes de me contar que o homem que eu amava e que a minha melhor amiga estavam me traindo, me apunhalando pelas costas, e na mesma cama em que nós costumávamos dormir. O que vocês acham que eu senti quando eu vi aquilo, quando eu entrei naquele quarto, quando vi os dois me encarando, enquanto eu corria pelas ruas desesperada e sem forças para seguir em frente? Eu nunca pensei que uma coisa como aquela fosse acontecer, eu pensei que Mamoru me amasse de verdade, mas depois daquilo eu percebi que ele só estava comigo por obrigação, por causa do que aconteceu no passado e do que iria acontecer no futuro. Eu já lhes digo que aquilo não vai mais acontecer, agora se tornou impossível para eu ter aquele futuro junto de vocês, por diversas razoes, incluindo isso que vocês fizeram.

Ela agora realmente tinha acabado de falar, mas sinceramente não estava disposta a ouvir as explicações de nenhum deles, aquilo que ela falou para eles não era nem um décimo do que ela realmente sentia, mas ela não podia falar toda a verdade, aquilo a machucava demais, pensar que sua vida poderia ser totalmente diferente do que ela era agora doía muito.

Todos continuaram em silencio, eles sabiam que ela tinha ficado abalada com o que aconteceu no passado, e ela tinha todo o direito de ter ficado assim, mas eles nunca, jamais, pensaram que ela fosse falar aquilo. Eles já previam o que ela iria dizer, já sabiam que ela não iria querer os escutar, que ela provavelmente os mandaria embora, mas nesse momento aquilo que ouviram foi tão fundo no coração de cada um que nenhum deles tinha coragem de quebrar o silencio que foi imposto assim que Usagi terminou de falar. 

-Eu pensei que vocês iriam querer falar alguma coisa, mas como vejo que ninguém fala nada, por favor, se retirem que eu gostaria de descansar. – Todos olharam para ela pasmados com a calma que ela exibia em sua face, realmente ela estava agindo como uma princesa. Se eles tivessem esta conversa no passado nesse momento o hospital já estaria aos pedaços, Usagi estaria aos prantos, às pessoas estariam surdas, e metade de Tókio teria sido destruída. Mas não era mais assim, Usagi não era mais aquela menina bobinha de antigamente, agora ela tinha completa noção dos seus atos e do que podem acarretar. Mamoru ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mas assim como Rey foi interrompido pela mão de Usagi. – Eu dei há vocês tempo para falarem, não falaram por que não quiseram, agora se me dão licença se retirem do meu quarto. – Novamente Mamoru tentou falar, mas dessa vez não foi à mão de Usagi que o calou e sim sua voz. – Eu não gostaria de me estressar, por favor, se retirem da minha frente, que eu já não estou tão bem quanto estava antes. – Era visível agora o cansaço que aqueles poucos minutos em pé causaram em Usagi, ela estava tremendo, seu rosto estava tão pálido quanto antes, suas mãos apertavam o coração como se estivessem com medo de que ele pulasse para fora de seu corpo, sua voz mais uma vez se tornou fraca, seus lábios perderam toda a cor, e ela agora se encostava à parede para não cair. Ao ver que nenhum deles saía ela começou a ficar nervosa, não queria mais vê-los, já tinha falado o que precisava falar com eles, já tinha lhes dito tudo o que precisavam ouvir, agora se quisessem falar com ela que aparecessem outra hora. – Saiam daqui! – Foi a ultima coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, pois seu corpo novamente perdeu todas as forças e ela não conseguia mais se manter em pé. Aos poucos ela foi escorregando na parede até que chegou ao chão totalmente desacordada.

Misugi correu até a amiga desesperada. Mais uma vez tinha em suas mãos Usagi desacordada, pelo menos agora ela já estava dentro do hospital. Ergueu a amiga no colo e colocou-a em cima da cama, a ajeitando corretamente e depois apertou o botão para que algum medico viesse ver como estava a sua amiga. Depois de tudo feito ela se virou para os cinco que ainda estavam dentro do quarto com cara de preocupados.

-Eu pedi, não pedi, para que vocês não estressassem a Usagi? Por que não foram embora quando ela pediu da primeira vez? Viram o que aconteceu agora? – Ela estava muito nervosa e era completamente aceitável, mas não era a única dentro daquele quarto que estava tendo um ataque de nervos. Ela olhou nos olhos de cada um dos presentes e sem rodeio nenhum apenas apontou para a porta do quarto, era claro que ela queria que eles saíssem, e eles não iriam ficar ali contra a vontade das duas

Ao se dirigirem para a porta Rey se virou, ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas Amy pôs a mão em seu ombro e fez com a cabeça um sinal negativo. Quem iria falar era ela mesmo.

-Desculpe por tudo o que aconteceu. Você já sabe o que aconteceu, e se não soubesse era meio que impossível não adivinhar depois do que houve aqui. Eu sei que você é amiga da Usagi, mas nós também somos e precisamos urgentemente falar com ela. Da primeira vez que nós tentamos ela acabou atacando o Mamoru. Agora ela nem sequer deixou nós abrirmos a boca. Nós precisamos explicar tudo o que aconteceu. Nesse momento isso é impossível, mas assim que ela tiver alta eu pediria, por favor, que você me ligasse para me informar. – E nesse momento ela pegou um pequeno cartão e o entregou para Misugi. – Obrigada pela compreensão, agora nós vamos embora. – E lançou um olhar para todos os seus amigos, e foram todos embora.

Minutos depois o medico entrou no quarto e viu Usagi inconsciente, ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido e Misugi lhe contou em mínimos detalhes. Ele disse para que ela fosse esperar na sala de esperas para que ele pudesse tratar Usagi calmamente e fazer alguns exames.

Misugi se dirigiu a sala de espera assim como o medico havia mandado, deixando sua amiga sozinha no quarto. Ao chegar naquela sala cheia de luz ela se sentou no primeiro sofá que encontrou e começou a amaldiçoar o mundo por ser domingo, afinal amanhã seria mais um dia de trabalho e quem teria que dar a noticia de que Usagi não iria por estar doente seria ela. Mil coisas se passavam por sua cabeça, ela estava mais calma depois dos cinco terem ido embora, mas faria o que aquela mulher de cabelos azuis pediu, assim que Usagi tivesse alta ela iria ligar para eles, e finalmente sua amiga poderia viver em paz, quem sabe ela poderia até voltar a ser o que era antes.

Meia hora depois de uma espera muito ansiosa finalmente o medico veio falar com ela. É claro que ela estava mais calma, pois sabia que não era nada grave o que a amiga tinha, mas mesmo assim não tinha como se ficar calma com a sua melhor amiga internada em um hospital, por mais simples que seja a doença.

-Como ela está doutor? – Era a primeira e única coisa que ela queria saber sobre sua amiga, queria também saber quando ela poderia sair, mas isso ficava para depois.

-Como eu disse anteriormente tudo o que ela teve foi uma queda de pressão devido ao stress. Você não precisa se preocupar, nós só vamos deixar ela de repouso por dois dias até que tudo tenha voltado ao normal e aí sim vocês poderão ir embora. Não se preocupe com nada agora, pois tudo acabará perfeitamente bem. – Ele transmitia muita tranqüilidade, e isso deixava Misugi feliz, embora sejam dois dias de trabalho que Usagi vai perder e que depois vai ficar reclamando de ter perdido com ela.

-Eu posso ficar no quarto com ela? Eu sou a única pessoa que ela conhece aqui! – Ela viu o medico responder afirmativamente com a cabeça e então se pôs em direção do quarto da amiga, não sem antes ouvir o medico dizer para ela ter cuidado para não irritar Usagi.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor ela pensava em como iria contar para sua amiga que aqueles cinco pediram para lhes avisar quando ela tivesse alta, e pior ainda seria contar que ela iria mesmo fazer isso. Decidiu por fim que não contaria nada, que assim que Usagi saísse do hospital elas iriam para a casa dela e lá ela se encontraria com os seus antigos amigos para finalmente poderem resolver todos os problemas que eles tenham juntos.

Assim se passaram dois dias em que Usagi não saía de cima da cama, em que se tornou totalmente dependente de Misugi, pois o medico proibiu resolutamente que ela não poderia se levantar nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro. Aqueles foram dois dias que elas trocaram muito poucas palavras, e as que trocaram eram todas para que Misugi a ajudasse a fazer alguma coisa, como se ajeitar na cama direito, ou pegar um copo de água.

Perto do meio dia o medico entrou no quarto para ver os aparelhos de Usagi, depois de olhar para eles por quase dez minutos ele finalmente se virou para ela. Ela tremia de felicidade por saber que a qualquer momento ela poderia ir para casa e só de ver o medico ali suas esperanças voaram lhe para cabeça e ela abriu um sorriso imenso, não agüentava mais ficar ali. Quando o medico se virou para ela ficou pensando se seria agora que iria embora e ao vê-lo retribuir o seu sorriso tão abertamente quanto à mesma ela soube que agora ela iria embora daquele inferno.

-Muito bem senhorita Usagi, vejo que nesses últimos dias você tem sido uma boa menina, não vou lhe dar um pirulito, mas posso dizer que a senhorita está livre para ir para casa, agora eu vou ali fora avisar sua amiga para vir lhe ajudar e vocês podem ir embora agora mesmo se quiserem. – Ele começou em um tom de gracejo, no qual Usagi respondeu com um sorriso maior ainda, se é que isso era possível, ela realmente estava feliz depois de tanto tempo.

O medico saiu, e uns cinco minutos se passaram até a porta de seu quarto abrir novamente, só que dessa vez quem entrou não foi o medico e sim sua amiga Misugi, que exibia no rosto um daqueles seus imensos sorrisos que deixavam todos felizes. Começou a pegar um monte de coisas que estavam jogadas na única cadeira que tinha naquele quarto e então depois de dez minutos correndo de um lado para o outro do pequeno quarto como se fosse uma louca finalmente Misugi parou, olhou nos olhos de Usagi, respirou fundo, a amiga ainda estava deitada na cama, então chegou perto dela e lhe estendeu a mão. Usagi percebeu que ela queria lhe ajudar a se levantar e agradeceu, não com palavras, mas com um lindo sorriso.

Quando finalmente estavam prontas para ir embora mais uma vez o medico entrou no quarto, com um sorriso nos lábios ao vê-las prontas para partir ele acenou a cabeça em sinal de que elas o seguissem, e assim o fizeram. Passaram novamente por aquele imenso corredor que parecia não ter mais fim, até que chegaram naquela sala branca cheia de cadeiras com umas dez pessoas ali. 

-Agora você está oficialmente livre para ir, senhorita Usagi. Espero que demore para que eu volte a vê-la aqui. E por favor, se esforce ao máximo para não se aborrecer, caso contrario isso fará muito mal para o seu coração. – Ele passou os últimos avisos, perguntou se Usagi estava se sentindo bem e depois de fazê-las assinar alguns papeis para oficializar a alta do hospital ele se virou para elas e estendeu a sua mão. – Adeus garotas!

-Adeus doutor! – As duas falaram em conjunto, e ao perceberem isso os três deram uma risada um tanto quanto alta para um hospital. Depois de se desculparem com as pessoas que estavam ali na sala as duas amigas se retiraram do hospital.

-Usagi... – Misugi chamou a amiga um tanto quanto hesitante, por que não sabia como falar para ela que seus antigos amigos já estavam na sua casa esperando para falar com ela. –... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, mas eu não sei se você vai gostar da noticia.

-É com relação ao trabalho? Por que se for eu não estou nenhum pouco interessada. – Ela olhou de canto de olho para Misugi que com certeza parecia preocupada, e ela viu que não iria gostar mesmo da noticia.

-Eu acho que vou deixar você descobrir por si só o que vai acontecer, mas, por favor, não me mate depois. Eu só estou fazendo isso por que acho que é o melhor para você. 

E assim seguiram até a casa de Usagi, em completo silencio. Ela passou todo o caminho pensando no que Misugi tinha lhe falado, o que será que sua amiga tinha aprontado para de um momento para o outro ter ficado assim tão preocupada? Bem, não ia fazer nada bem para sua saúde ficar se preocupando com aquilo, mas mesmo sabendo que teria que esquecer aquilo sua mente não queria lhe obedecer e a única coisa que ela pensava era no que estava para acontecer.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Usagi, que deveria estar uma bagunça por que fazia três dias que ninguém entrava ali. Ela entrou no prédio com a amiga que tinha lhe trazido de carro até ali, e enquanto ela estacionava o carro Usagi pensava no que estava para acontecer. Ela tinha quase certeza de que as ordens do medico estavam para ir aos ares e que ela iria se estressar ao máximo.

Desceram as duas do carro e se dirigiram ao elevador, completamente em silencio. Ao esperar para que ele chegasse Usagi tentou mais uma vez tirar de sua amiga o que ia acontecer, mas em troca tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar encabulado e silencio. O elevador chegou, elas entraram nele, apertaram o botão do andar do apartamento de Usagi, esperaram uns três minutos, e lá estavam, paradas na frente da porta do apartamento de Usagi.

Novamente ela sentiu aquele frio na barriga, igual aquele dia que foi atrás de Mamoru 10 anos atrás. Alguma coisa dentro de si dizia para não entrar em casa, e mais uma vez ela resolveu ignorar aquele sentimento e pegou sua chave para abrir a porta, mas foi parada pela mão de Misugi que segurava a sua.

-Desculpa! – Usagi virou-se para a amiga e tudo o que conseguiu ver foi um rosto super vermelho e duas lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ela chegou perto de sua amiga e deu-lhe um abraço muito apertado, já estava meio que pressentindo o que iria acontecer e queria deixar bem claro naquele abraço que a estava desculpando de qualquer coisa que acontecesse de agora em diante.

Ao abrir a porta qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver sentados no sofá de sua sala aquelas cinco pessoas que no passado eram consideradas por ela os seres mais importantes do mundo. Entrou calmamente no apartamento como se não os tivesse visto, esperou para que uma Misugi completamente vermelha de vergonha entrasse, fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou para todos os que estavam na sua frente, foi até a cozinha, dez minutos depois voltou para a sala com uma xícara de café na mão, olhou para todos eles, se sentou num sofá de só um lugar que tinha do outro lado da sala, e esperou.

Todos olhavam para ela suando frio, estavam pensando qual seria a reação dela quando tentassem falar. Ficaram nesse transe por cerca de cinco minutos até que o silencio começou a irritar Usagi.

-Se eu pedisse para vocês irem embora provavelmente não iriam me ouvir, não é verdade? – Ela olhou para frente e viu que eles acenavam com a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ótimo, então se vão me fazer perder o meu tempo, eu agradeceria se vocês começassem a falar, pois eu ainda tenho uma casa inteira para arrumar.

Eles se olharam entre si, pensando quem iria começar a falar, quem iria ser o corajoso que iria encarar a ira que estava guardada dentro de Usagi primeiro. E como se todos tivessem planejado aquilo, todos os olhares se voltaram para Amy, que era quem estava sentada mais longe de Usagi. Ela olhou para seus amigos, como se compreendendo o que eles estavam lhe dizendo, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ficar nervosa pela situação.

-Bem, parece que o grupo decidiu por você Amy. – Usagi falou dirigindo seu olhar para ela. – Pode começar! Você sempre foi boa em expor a sua opinião de um jeito pratico.

-Eu pela primeira vez realmente não sei como começar a falar isso. Não vou passar o meu tempo tentando explicar o ato de outras pessoas. – Ela olhou para os olhos de Mamoru e de Rey e os dois acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Eu vou falar em nome do grupo, pois você sabe o quanto você é importante para nós. Nos últimos 10 anos não se passou um dia sem que nós não te procurássemos, nós viramos o Japão de cabeça para baixo, desesperadas. Quando descobrimos que você tinha partido não sabíamos o que fazer. Queríamos tanto que você voltasse. Chegamos a receber noticias de que você teria morrido, e você não sabe o quanto isso nos abalou. Seus pais e seu irmão estavam em estado de choque, mas sua mãe não quis nos explicar o porquê de você ter fugido, era obvio que ela sabia mais do que nós sobre o seu sumiço. Depois de anos tentando sonda-la tudo o que conseguimos saber era que uma parte da culpa de você ter fugido de casa era de sua mãe, e não só de Mamoru e de Rey, mas ela não quis nos dizer por quê. Continuamos lhe procurando depois de saber que a informação de você estar morta era falsa. Recebemos informações bastante contraditórias, algumas diziam que você tinha saído do país, outras diziam que você continuava nele. Quando há dois meses atrás recebemos de uma fonte muito confiável a informação de que você estava aqui em Paris, e que estava trabalhando na empresa SilverMoon. Antes de vir para cá, decidimos que iríamos investigar se era verdade, e ao descobrir que era aqui mesmo que você estava, nós não pensamos duas vezes e viemos todos para cá. Makoto tentou se comunicar com você, mas a ligação foi um fracasso, então decidimos que iríamos todos até a sua casa. Ali nós iríamos por todos os pingos nos is, mas mais uma vez fracassamos no que viemos fazer. A ultima tentativa que tivemos de arrumar tudo, não nos foi permitido falar, mas agora finalmente, graças a sua amiga Misugi, nós conseguimos falar com você.

-Desculpe, mas era sobre isso que vocês queriam falar comigo? Sobre como vocês sofreram para me encontrar, como minha família sofreu depois de ter me jogado para fora de casa? Mais uma vez desculpa, mas eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em qualquer coisa que vocês tenham a dizer sobre isso! – Dava para se perceber no tom de voz de Usagi que toda a paciência que ela tinha antes se foi pelos ares.

-Como assim, sua família te expulsou de casa? – perguntou com cara de espanto um Mamoru muito branco.

-Pois é Chiba, lembra aquilo que eu ia te contar na noite em que te vi nos braços de Rey? Pois então, eu contei para minha mãe e ela não aceitou aquilo, ela disse que eu iria ter que ir embora, mas não foi assim tão delicadamente. E eu sem lugar algum para ir, sem ninguém para conversar, fui embora para o mais longe possível que eu consegui. – Ela falou olhando nos olhos de Mamoru, que ao ouvi-la chamando de Chiba sentiu que seu mundo começava a cair ao seu redor.

-Desculpa! – Ele olhou para o chão e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos. Todos se viraram para ele, menos Usagi, pois estava bem em frente a ele. –Eu sei muito bem que eu errei com você. Deveria ter te contado tudo o que eu estava passando, o que eu sentia, pensava. Mas eu fui fraco e optei pelo caminho mais fácil. Por isso eu peço desculpas.

-Agora que você começou faça o favor de terminar a sua explicação. Fiquei curiosa para saber o quanto você sofreu naquela época! – Ela falava com um tom sarcástico, mas realmente queria saber de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele fatídico dia.

-Está bem, eu vou lhe contar exatamente por que tudo aconteceu. No começo eu não tinha duvida nenhuma que eu te amava, nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento normal, mas a sua facilidade para contornar os problemas sempre me fazia gostar ainda mais de você. Como eu disse, eu não tinha duvida nenhuma de que eu te amava, mas com o tempo isso foi mudando, eu fui pensando melhor, fui te conhecendo melhor, e principalmente fui me conhecendo melhor. Eu me adorava quando estava do seu lado, mas quando não estava do seu lado era como se eu não existisse, e eu queria entender o porquê disso. Porque você tinha que ser o centro da minha vida? E eu comecei a me distanciar, tentando entender. E fui percebendo que meu amor por você não era assim tão grande, que meu sentimento era mais admiração do que amor, que se eu continuasse daquele jeito iria acabar machucando tanto eu quanto você. Dia após dia, eu fui percebendo que meu amor ia diminuindo até que eu resolvi terminar tudo, não queria mais sofrer e muito menos queria te fazer sofrer. Sinceramente, aquilo foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida.

-Eu posso saber por que você não me contou isso antes de terminar o namoro, invés de me fazer te encontrar nos braços da minha melhor amiga? – Ela sinceramente não estava nem um pouco interessada naquilo, ela queria saber mesmo era porque ele se deitou com Rey.

-Eu nunca tinha planejado fazer isso com a Rey, mas aconteceu. Quando estava indo para casa encontrei com Rey no meio do caminho. Ela viu que eu não estava bem, que estava deprimido, e me perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Eu contei a ela tudo o que eu estava sentindo, e ela disse que me ajudaria. Eu a convidei para subir no meu apartamento, e ela aceitou. Quando chegamos lá eu pedi para que ela esperasse um pouco enquanto eu tomava um banho, precisava pensar um pouco, passar um tempo sozinho. Quando saí do banho e vi Rey é que me lembrei que ela estava lá, já tinha até me esquecido, me troquei e fui para a sala conversar com ela, naquela hora eu já estava mais calmo e precisava mesmo de uma companhia. Nós começamos a conversar e ela começou do nada a dizer que nunca tinha me esquecido, que nunca tinha esquecido da época em que nós namoramos, e sinceramente eu também não tinha me esquecido, embora não tenha passado dos beijos, e era meio difícil de esquecer quando ela passava quase todos os dias com a garota que eu amava. Ela disse que ainda me amava, que faria tudo por mim, que eu era e sempre seria o homem da vida dela, e eu me deixei levar pelo momento. Não era para você ter visto o que viu, e eu até hoje me culpo pelo que aconteceu, e sei muito bem que muito disso é minha culpa, embora as meninas digam que não. Mas mesmo assim, depois de todo o acontecido, eu não pude mais desconfiar de que o que eu sentia por você era sim amor. Eu descobri da pior maneira que não era só admiração que eu sentia por você, mas sim amor, um amor maior mesmo do que eu, e que acabei por transformar em ódio por causa de uma idiotice. – Ele terminou de falar e olhou para Usagi que estava totalmente concentrada tentando digerir todas as palavras que ele dizia.

E no meio daquilo ela lembrasse do motivo de ter ido para aquele apartamento, o motivo para ter voltado ao único lugar que tinha jurado nunca mais por os pés a não ser que Mamoru voltasse atrás no que tinha falado. E para surpresa de todos do canto de seus olhos começaram a brilhar duas lagrimas, que não demoraram muito a alcançar suas bochechas. Ninguém ali esperava que ela fosse chorar, mas ao vê-la novamente assim tão frágil fez com que todos ali ficassem piores do que já estavam.

-Realmente, uma história muito comovente, mas gostaria de ouvir uma coisa que vai te deixar de queixo caído? Pois eu vou lhe contar! – Usagi falou com a voz embargada, sinal de que o choro não cessaria tão facilmente. – Há dez anos atrás eu me entreguei para o homem que eu amava mais que tudo nesse mundo, eu realmente achava que ele me amava do mesmo jeito que eu o amava, mas como vocês percebem eu estava muito enganada. Um mês depois que nós tivemos a nossa primeira vez nós iríamos fazer dois anos de namoro e eu estava nas nuvens, era felicidade demais para uma única pessoa, mas eu comecei a me sentir mal, eu vomitava todos os dias e pensei sinceramente que tinha pegado um resfriado muito forte, então não cheguei a contar para ninguém. No dia em que iríamos completar dois anos de namoro minha mãe descobriu da minha suposta doença, e logo pensou o pior, que na verdade para mim era o melhor. Foi até uma farmácia e comprou tudo o que precisava. Quando voltou para casa nós fizemos tudo o que tínhamos que fazer, mas eu não esperei pelo resultado, eu não estava com cabeça para aquilo, tudo o que eu pensava era em ir encontrar o meu namorado e comemorar com ele o nosso dia. Ao chegar lá completamente feliz tenho o meu coração destruído pelo homem que eu amava, que diz que não me amava mais, e que eu era a ultima pessoa que ele queria ver na sua frente. Fui para casa completamente acabada, não estava esperando por aquilo, já tinha me esquecido completamente do que estava fazendo quando sai de casa. Ao chegar em casa minha mãe viu o estado em que eu me encontrava, mas ela não queria saber disso, tudo o que ela queria explicações, como sua única filha poderia ter feito aquilo? Ela disse que era melhor eu falar com você, Mamoru, por que era sua responsabilidade, e eu fui, pois ela disse que eu não seria mais aceita debaixo daquele teto, eu tinha desonrado a minha família. Eu já ruim, mas com aquela noticia eu acabei ficando pior, quando cheguei ao seu apartamento e vi a porta aberta pensei que algo estivesse acontecendo, e realmente estava. Ao vê-lo com Rey me esqueci completamente do que tinha ido fazer ali, me esqueci completamente que tinha algo mais importante que os meus sentimentos em jogo. Voltei para casa me lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido, com certeza aquele era o pior dia da minha vida, não tinha mais para onde ir, não podia mais ficar na minha casa, então arrumei as minhas malas, peguei todas as minhas economias e parti para o mais longe possível. Vim parar aqui em Paris, e uma pessoa muito importante para mim me ofereceu ajuda, eu como não tinha nada a perder aceitei, ela viu o estado em que eu estava e fomos imediatamente para um hospital. – Ela fez uma pausa na qual olhou para os olhos de cada um deles que nesse momento já tinha entendido muito bem aonde essa história iria levar. – Eu acho que não preciso dizer, depois de tudo o que eu contei, que eu estava grávida, não é verdade? – Mais uma vez sobre eles se bateu o silencio, ela já não segurava as lagrimas e não era a única naquela sala que chorava.

-Quer dizer que eu fui pai? – Mamoru perguntou e sua voz estava fraca, com medo, tinha medo da resposta que iria receber.

-Não, você não foi! – E ela percebeu o medo e o remorso que tomou conta da face de Mamoru, era obvio que ele estava sofrendo, mas ninguém ali sofria tanto quanto a própria Usagi. – Você não foi pai assim como eu não fui mãe, pois essa criança, o meu filho, nunca chegou a nascer.

Todos se calaram, não se ouvia mais nada naquele cômodo, a respiração de todos parecia ter cessado, o choque daquela noticia tomou por completo cada pessoa que estava ali, agora não tinha ninguém naquela sala que não chorasse.

-Quando eu vim para cá eu sabia que estava grávida, esse foi o motivo de minha mãe me por para fora de casa. Eu queria esse filho, mas eu estava deprimida demais, não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido, não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem de vocês dois se beijando, da minha mãe dizendo que eu não era mais bem vinda na minha própria casa. A minha gravidez foi altamente arriscada, e os médicos já me diziam que se meu filho nascesse era muito possível ter algum tipo de problema, e se eu continuasse com a gravidez um dos dois poderia não sair daquela sala de parto. Mesmo assim eu não queria perder o meu bebe, fiquei seis meses de cama, não podia me mexer, não podia caminhar, só podia comer comidas que não fossem muito pesadas, mas nem com todos os meus esforços eu fui capaz de salva-lo. No dia em que eu entrei em trabalho de parto não tinha ninguém ao meu lado para me ajudar, eu fazia força, queria ver o meu filho vivo, pelo menos uma vez, mas não foi possível. Quando ele nasceu eu estava quase desmaiando de tanta dor, mas eu queria ouvir o choro dele, queria ter certeza de que ele estava vivo para que eu pudesse descansar em paz, mas eu não ouvi. Os médicos correram todos para onde o meu filho estava, eles queriam me ajudar, sabiam que aquele bebe era a minha única família e a única coisa que me mantinha viva, que eu lutei por ele durante todos os nove meses da gravidez, mas o coraçãozinho dele não batia. Eles fizeram de tudo, mas chegou à hora em que tiveram que parar, e eu fiquei olhando para eles, eu ainda tinha esperança de que meu filho vivesse, de que eu iria ouvi-lo chorar, de que eu iria pega-lo no colo e ele iria sorrir para mim, depois de um tempo eu iria vê-lo das os primeiros passos, dizer a primeira palavra, fazer os seus primeiros amigos, mas eu não fui capaz de realizar o meu sonho. O medico se virou para mim, com o meu bebe morto em suas mãos, me disse que sentia muito e me perguntou se eu queria segura-lo ao menos uma vez, eu estava aos prantos, a minha vida tinha acabado naquele momento, no momento em que peguei o corpo frio do meu filho no colo. Naquele momento eu chorei mais do que eu tinha chorado em toda a minha vida, realmente eu estava sozinha no mundo. Quando tiraram ele dos meus braços meu mundo caiu, eu acabei desmaiando de tanto chorar, mas não tinha ninguém ali ao meu lado para me ajudar, para me dar uma força no momento em que eu mais precisava. Quando acordei mais uma noticia ruim, depois daquela gravidez de alto risco eu não poderia ter mais filhos, eu estava destinada a nunca mais ter uma família, alguém para amar, alguém para chamar de meu amor. Eu estava sozinha. Foi aí, nesse momento, que meu coração morreu completamente, qualquer esperança que eu tinha de ter um futuro feliz tinham morrido naquele hospital. Eu não tinha mais esperanças, não tinha mais felicidade, não tinha mais sonhos, não tinha mais nada. Eu queria morrer. Mas foi aí que eu conheci Misugi, a única pessoa que me fez pensar duas vezes antes de fazer uma besteira, a única pessoa que me apoiou em todas as minhas decisões mesmo não concordando com a metade delas. E é graças a ela que eu estou aqui hoje. – Ela chorava com vontade agora, seus olhos começavam a inchar e sua cabeça doía muito.

Todos ali estavam chorando, com pena, muita dor e principalmente culpa do que tinha acontecido. Como foi que deixaram Usagi passar por tudo aquilo sozinha, o pior pesadelo de qualquer mulher? Mas não foram capazes de seguir muito na sua linha de raciocínio, pois ao olharem mais uma vez para o rosto de Usagi viram que sua expressão tinha mudado completamente. Antes seus olhos estavam chorosos, cheios de dor, de desespero, mas agora ela exibia um olhar resignado, alguma coisa tinha acontecido nesse meio tempo em que eles estavam pensando e que fez com que ela mudasse sua atitude.

-Eu acho melhor vocês irem embora! – Ela falou com a voz ríspida, parecia que estava os avisando de que algo iria acontecer. No momento em que ouviram aquilo eles ficaram espantados, será que ela estava falando sério? Quando Makoto ia perguntar por que eles teriam que ir embora Usagi a interrompeu. – Primeiro: vocês vão embora por que eu quero, segundo: vocês precisam ir embora, não da minha casa, mas de Paris, vocês precisam voltar para Tókio. Algo muito ruim vai acontecer lá e vocês não podem ficar aqui!

Todos olharam para ela com espanto, num momento ela chorava desesperadamente contando para eles tudo o que tinha passado, e no momento seguinte estava os mandando voltarem para Tókio por que algo ruim iria acontecer. Rey ficou meio desconfiada, pois não tinha sentido nada de errado, mas no momento em que iria falar mais uma vez Usagi interrompeu.

-Eu sei que provavelmente você não deve estar acreditando em mim, mas não é a primeira vez que eu sinto que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer em Tókio, e agora que Sailor Moon não existe mais não dá para as outras guerreiras sumirem do mapa também. Voltem, pois esse é o dever de vocês, e eu não vou repetir duas vezes. – Ela praticamente os mandou embora para Tókio, e eles foram, pois não tinha como duvidar das palavras dela.

Ao saírem do apartamento, mais uma vez Usagi se pôs a chorar, ela estava desesperada, odiava relembrar o seu passado, ter que sofrer tudo de novo. Misugi chegou perto da amiga, estava com tanta dor no seu coração só de saber que sua amiga tinha sofrido tanto e sozinha, mas ela não podia fazer nada agora. Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ao lado de sua amiga para tudo o que ela precisasse e era isso que ela iria fazer.

Usagi chorava desesperadamente, se agarrando com todas as forças nas pernas de Misugi. Era muita dor acumulada dentro de um único coração, era muita dor para uma pessoa só. Ela chorava como se não existisse mais nada no mundo, como se não houvesse amanhã. Tudo o que ela queria era aquilo, um ombro amigo, alguém para ficar do seu lado no momento em que ela realmente precisava, e isso ela encontrou em Misugi. Em meio a tanto choro, finalmente Usagi dormiu. Um sono pesado, cheio de sonhos estranhos, entre eles estava o mesmo sonho que tinha tido dentro da ambulância, mas agora não poderia mais pensar naquilo, ela já não era mais Sailor Moon, aquilo era passado, e passou a ser obrigação das outras guerreiras no momento em que ela abandonou o Cristal de Prata em Tókio.

Mesmo dormindo, Usagi chorava. Isso fazia com que Misugi se enchesse ainda mais de dor, ela agora chorava junto com a amiga, mesmo que em silencio ela compartilhava toda essa dor com Usagi. Enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos ela pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Em meio aos choros ela chegou a uma conclusão. Definitivamente, a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma...


	5. Capitulo IV O Retorno

**Capitulo IV – O Retorno**

Ela dormia, mas sua mente continuava lembrando-se do passado que ela tanto queria esquecer. Há tanto tempo que não tinha mais memórias daqueles dias, da época em que se enganava pensando que era feliz. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez todas as lembranças que ela tinha eram boas, todas as memórias que vinham em seus sonhos eram de momentos felizes que tinha passado com suas antigas amigas, momentos em que ela se considerava realmente feliz. Porem em cada uma dessas memórias, enquanto ela sorria e se divertia, uma escuridão se apossava de cada canto, de cada pessoa, de cada som, era uma escuridão palpável, o silencio era aterrador, o medo era verdadeiro. A cada vez que a escuridão chegava uma voz de mulher vinha lhe avisar que aquela era a realidade, que nada do que ela estava vendo antes era verdade, que nada pode ser aquele mar de rosas para sempre, que uma hora ou outra tudo desabava, até mesmo os contos de fadas acabavam. E todas às vezes, depois de falar as mesmas coisas, a voz da mulher desaparecia junto à escuridão e uma nova lembrança feliz aparecia em seus sonhos, para logo em seguida ser tomada por tão estranha escuridão.

Mesmo em sonhos ela temia por tais visões. Sabia que não iria sair nada de bom disso, mas não podia mais se preocupar, afinal não tinha mais nada que poderia fazer. Estava sentindo a algum tempo que alguma coisa muito estranha estava para acontecer, mas não fazia idéia do que seria, e estava começando a ficar preocupada, pois seus sonhos cada vez ficavam mais esquisitos. Porem o que mais a preocupava no momento era aquela premonição que ela tivera em sonhos, aquela imagem dela caída ao chão, visualizando em frente à lua cheia uma mulher muito parecida consigo, e que em segundos foi capaz de se mover de onde estava e atacar seus companheiros. Aquilo a deixava inquieta, seria realmente a hora de voltar para o passado, para tudo o que ela mais queria esquecer?

Misugi ainda encarava a amiga que estava deitada no seu colo. Muitas coisas passavam em sua cabeça. Sabia que tinha muito que descobrir ainda para finalmente entender o passado de sua amiga, mas não sabia como faria para descobrir. Estava muito abalada com toda aquela história de Usagi, mas o que lhe espantou mais durante toda a conversa foi o que veio depois de todas as revelações.

Parando um pouco de afagar os cabelos da amiga, ela olha para a parede a sua frente e começa a recordar cada ato e palavra que aconteceram ali naquela tarde.

"_Eu estava sentada naquela sala junto a todos eles, mas em meio à conversa parece que esqueceram que estava ali. Escutava cada palavra, cada explicação, cada ruído, até mesmo a respiração deles eu era capaz de escutar devido à concentração que fazia para descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Quando ouviu aquela menina de cabelos azuis falando até que simpatizei com ela, parecia realmente ter sofrido com o desaparecimento de Usagi, mas mesmo assim minha amiga não se sensibilizou, mantinha-se irredutível em sua frieza embora fosse mais educada do que qualquer um esperava que fosse naquele momento. Logo depois dela quem falou foi aquele homem, aquele me causou revolta somente de me dirigir à palavra. Eu lhe lancei um olhar revoltado, não queria que ele falasse, sabia que isso iria somente fazer mal a Usagi, mas mesmo assim não me intrometi. A cada palavra que ele dizia mais asco tinha dele, mais nojo. Enquanto ele falava, eu ficava pensando em como um homem pode ser tão burro. Ter uma mulher como Usagi do seu lado, que alem de linda era uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu conheci em toda a minha vida, mesmo estando em sua fase "não acredito na felicidade", e mesmo assim jogar tudo fora por uma duvida infantil. Mas como dizem, nós só aprendemos a dar valor aquilo que temos quando o perdemos, e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com ele. _

_Depois que ele terminou de falar Usagi perguntou se ele realmente queria saber o motivo dela ter fugido, depois da resposta afirmativa ela contou a única história que eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir de sua boca. Tudo era muito estranho e muito verdadeiro. A amiga chorava copiosamente enquanto eu simplesmente observava o desenrolar daquele fatídico encontro que eu ajudara a realizar. Quando Usagi terminou de falar não tinha uma pessoa naquela sala que não estivesse com lagrimas nos olhos, não de pena, mas sim por compartilhar a dor de uma amiga muito especial para todos._

_Porem, depois de todo o choro e de todo o silêncio veio à conversa que realmente me deixou desconcertada. Usagi parou de chorar, olhou para todos os que estavam ali e disse que era melhor que fossem embora, que o motivo era que Tókio estava em perigo. Eu fiquei me perguntando que história era aquela, o que Tókio tinha a ver com o que estavam conversando antes, até que um deles disse que não. Ela se levantou e disse que era obrigação deles proteger Tókio já que Sailor Moon não existia mais. Nessa parte eu fiquei completamente sem entender. Primeiro: esta história de Sailor Moon, que eu pelos jornais que há 10 anos atrás existiam no Japão. Segundo: como é que cinco pessoas poderiam proteger uma cidade inteira, e se não tivesse entendido errado, o país inteiro? Mesmo sendo super heróis, tem coisas que simplesmente são impossíveis, e esse era um exemplo. Porem, contrariando qualquer expectativa que eu tinha para o momento, eles foram se levantando um a um e se despedindo de Usagi, embora tristes alguma coisa me dizia que eles estavam concordando com tudo o que ela falara. _

_Depois que eles foram embora eu pensei em pedir para Usagi me explicar direito que historia era aquela, pois eu estava completamente perdida no meio daquilo tudo, porem ao ver o rosto da minha amiga, que novamente estava em prantos decidi que não era hora para aquilo, embora a curiosidade seja muita, a saúde de minha amiga é mais importante_."

Depois de se recordar de tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde que com certeza não esqueceria tão facilmente, Misugi volta sua atenção para a amiga que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de pesadelo, pois murmurava incessantemente que não era verdade. Reparou que a amiga parecia aflita e começava a suar frio, estava ficando preocupada com a reação que a amiga estava tendo ao sonho e resolveu que iria acordá-la, quem sabe assim ela melhorasse. Porem na hora em que ia tentar acordar Usagi ela viu no rosto de sua amiga um sorriso tão calmo que ela pensou que o pior já tinha passado. Aquele sorriso era diferente de qualquer um que ela já tivesse visto, era um sorriso de alivio, de sensação de serviço cumprido, que mostrava encorajamento, determinação, bondade, amor, felicidade, tudo junto numa união que só Usagi conseguia fazer.

Pegou à amiga no colo e dirigiu-se até o quarto dela. Depositou-a em cima da cama e reparou mais uma vez no semblante de Usagi. Novamente parecia que algo atrapalhava a felicidade de seus sonhos, pois lá estava ela dizendo de novo que não era verdade, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo parecia preocupar muito Usagi.

Resolveu que aquela noite passaria ao lado de sua amiga, pois percebia que ela ainda não estava se sentindo muito bem, e caso acontecesse algo ela estaria ali para ajudá-la. Pegou um pequeno colchão que sabia que Usagi tinha ali, ajeitou-o do lado da cama de sua amiga, e depois de dar uma pequena passada no banheiro para se arrumar pra dormir, lá foi ela se deitar, tentar descansar de uma tarde inesquecível.

A noite passou calmamente com as estrelas brilhando em um céu escuro, uma lua cheia a anunciar tempos de mudança. Uma expectativa tomava os ares da noite, como se algo muito importante fosse acontecer, e realmente iria, infelizmente era impossível dizer quando e onde tal fato ia ocorrer.

Em um apartamento perto do centro de Paris, duas mulheres dormiam em um quarto um pouco grande, uma delas de cabelos loiros se remexia na cama como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo, enquanto a outra de cabelos castanhos dormia um sono leve, um sono preocupado. Passaram a noite inteira nesse mesmo estado. A loira sonhava com algo que a fazia sorrir para logo em seguida faze-la contorcer-se de medo e novamente sorrir, enquanto a morena simplesmente dormia sem esboçar reação alguma.

A escuridão da noite começou a ser invadida por uma luz. Uma luz quente e cheia de vida, que aos poucos acordava a todos os habitantes daquela cidade. Não foi diferente para aquelas duas mulheres.

Era costume de Usagi acordar assim que o sol batesse em seu rosto, e foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. Estava tão entretida em seu despertar que não percebeu o colchão que estava ao lado de sua cama. Ao se levantar percebeu que pisava em algo muito fofo que afundava o seu pé, e ao olhar para o chão foi que percebeu que sua amiga Misugi estava deitada dormindo ao seu lado.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Usagi ao pensar na amiga maravilhosa que tinha. Misugi chegara ao ponto de dormir em sua casa por causa da preocupação que tinha por ela. Com certeza deveria agradecer aos seus a amiga que tinha, mas este não era o momento. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que se quisesse sair do seu quarto teria que ser pelo outro lado da cama, pois senão acordaria Misugi, então voltou a subir na cama e deu a volta nela até sair do outro lado. Quando já estava na porta olhou mais uma vez para a amiga, e em pensamento confirmou o que a amiga a muito já tinha percebido, as suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas novamente.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, pois tinha coisas a resolver, assuntos que não poderiam mais esperar depois de tudo o que aconteceu e do que estava sentindo que iria acontecer. Durante o banho pensava em como iria resolver aquilo que a incomodava, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer se não tomasse uma posição definitiva nessa história.

Saiu do banho e se dirigiu silenciosamente para o quarto, não querendo acordar a amiga, porem ao entrar lá percebeu que a amiga já tinha se levantado. Resolveu que iria se trocar antes de procurar por Misugi. Vestiu-se com um vestido azul florido que lhe chegava aos joelhos, penteou os cabelos que estavam acostumados a ficarem soltos, passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto e levantou-se para sair do quarto.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Misugi a encarando, não sabia há quanto tempo a amiga estava lá, mas com certeza ela estava fazendo ali fazia algum tempinho, pois percebia certa impaciência em seu rosto. Olhou para ela, que agora parecia se acalmar, e apontou para a cozinha, onde queria tomar um belo café da manhã, pois estava morrendo de fome, não chegava nem a lembrar a ultima vez que tinha comido direito.

Caminharam as duas, uma do lado da outra, até chegarem a cozinha, onde Usagi se dirigiu a um pequeno armário e de lá tirou algumas bolachas para comer, preparou um suco de laranja para as duas tomarem, e foi se sentar na mesa onde Misugi já estava a esperando com um rosto interrogativo. Era estranho, mas ela já tinha plena consciência do que viria a seguir, e não sabia se sua amiga iria acreditar em tudo o que ela iria lhe contar, embora seja a mais pura verdade.

-Usagi, eu tenho muitas coisas a perguntar e você tem muitas coisas a me explicar sobre aquela conversa aconteceu aqui ontem! – Misugi falou completamente séria. Ela pensava ter entendido alguma coisa, mas depois juntou tudo aquilo que pensara estar certo e reparou que não fazia sentido, que aquilo só podia ser imaginação de sua cabeça cansada, porem queria ouvir isso da boca de Usagi e de mais ninguém.

-Eu sei que lhe devo explicações minha amiga, e eu lhe disse que explicaria tudo ainda no hospital, não é verdade? – Usagi pegou os dois copos de suco e o pacote de bolachas e depositou em cima da mesa se sentando logo em seguida. Quando finalmente olhou para a amiga deu-lhe um olhar de total confiança. – Pergunte tudo o que quiser sobre o que ouviu aqui e eu farei questão de lhe explicar todos os detalhes.

-Não gostaria de ficar perguntando cada duvida que tenho, pois tenho certeza absoluta que você exatamente quais são, mas se você prefere que assim seja, então assim será! – Ela falou olhando dentro dos olhos da amiga, e vendo que Usagi lhe sorria encorajadoramente ela prosseguiu: - Primeiramente eu gostaria de saber que história é essa de Sailor Moon?

Usagi que estava comendo uma bolachinha do pacote que estava em cima da mesa começou a se engasgar. Sabia que a pergunta viria com o tempo, mas não esperava que fosse logo a primeira e nem que fosse assim tão de repente. Pensou em como iria responder então resolveu que a maneira mais fácil seria descobrir o quanto Misugi sabia quanto a essa história.

-Essa pergunta vai ser um pouco difícil de responder, mas vou fazer o possível para satisfazer a sua curiosidade, porem primeiro você terá que satisfazer a minha! – Enquanto falava, Usagi percebia que Misugi começava a esboçar um sorriso nos lábios, finalmente iria descobrir que história era aquela, mas quando ouviu a ultima frase de Usagi seu sorriso morreu em seu rosto e uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou ligeiramente como que perguntando que tipo de duvidas ela teria que esclarecer. – Eu gostaria de saber o que você sabe sobre Sailor Moon?

Quem engasgou dessa vez foi Misugi que pensou que teria sua pergunta respondida e em vez disso ganhou em troca uma outra pergunta. Olhou para a amiga que esperava ansiosamente o seu relato, fez um esforço para lembrar-se de tudo o que sabia, o que não era muita coisa, e começou:

-Bem, o que sei não é muito, pois isso não aconteceu aqui, mas sim no Japão. Eu era uma adolescente na época e os noticiários começaram a falar sobre super heroínas que combatiam monstros e lutavam pelo amor e pela justiça. De repente aquilo virou uma coisa tão normal que quando se ouvia falar de Sailor Moon todos sabiam que um monstro havia atacado, mas tudo estava bem, afinal as Sailors nunca perdiam uma batalha. Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender de onde saiam monstros, de saíram essas Sailors, basicamente, de onde saiu tanta loucura. Enfim, há 10 anos atrás elas desapareceram e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar delas, e isso é tudo o que eu sei. – Terminado o relato Misugi viu que Usagi estava sorrindo, não era um sorriso de felicidade, era um sorriso de alguém que sabe alguma coisa, mas não quer contar.

-Bem, minha amiga, eu devo lhe dizer que mesmo que não morasse no Japão você até que estava inteirada nas historias de Sailor Moon, não é mesmo? – Usagi perguntou agora com certo tom de deboche. Sabia que seu halter-ego era muito admirado pelos adolescentes na época em que ainda existia, mas pensava que isso fosse só no Japão, nunca pensou que teria fãs até mesmo em Paris.

-Pois me diga qual adolescente em juízo perfeito não conhecia as historias de Sailor Moon e as acompanhava de perto? Elas eram um símbolo de que até mesmo nós, que éramos considerados perante a sociedade crianças incapazes de tomar nossas próprias decisões e de saber o que era o certo e o errado, poderíamos defender aqueles que amamos e lutar pela justiça. Eram o símbolo de nossa liberdade e de que temos plena consciência do que acontece ao nosso redor. Quando essas tais guerreiras desapareceram todos ficaram tristes, pois apesar de ninguém conhece-las realmente sabíamos que poderíamos contar com elas para qualquer momento em qualquer situação, sabíamos que estávamos salvos simplesmente pela presença delas junto a nós. Aquilo era um consolo para toda a humanidade, mesmo que elas só agissem em Tókio os seus atos tinham conseqüências em todo o mundo, pois com o aparecimento delas todas as pessoas criaram em si a coragem de lutar pelo que acham certo e pelas pessoas que amam, e isso quem nos ensinou foram essas Sailors. Agora me diga, depois de tudo o que eu lhe falei, eu estou errada de admirar tais guerreiras? – Usagi percebeu o tamanho da admiração que Misugi sentia por ela, embora não soubesse que ela era Sailor Moon. Sabia muito bem que esse era um dos motivos de tantos jovens admirarem as Guerreiras da Lua, mas nunca pensou que teria alguém que as defendesse tão fervorosamente mesmo depois de 10 anos desaparecidas, pensava que a essa altura todos já teriam as esquecido e partido para o próximo herói que aparecesse, porem nenhum herói apareceu depois delas e Usagi sabia a falta que heróis faziam para a humanidade.

-Minha amiga, você com certeza faria qualquer um amar Sailor Moon, mesmo a odiando, com esse discurso que acabou de dar. – Usagi falou com há voz um pouco embargada por causa da emoção de ver que alguém ainda sentia pelas guerreiras o que nem mesmo ela era capaz de sentir pelo seu passado, amor. – Vamos continuar com a nossa conversa certo, pois se continuarmos nesse ritmo eu começo a chorar aqui mesmo e não consigo te explicar nada. – Misugi olha para a amiga espantada pela reação dela e pelo que ouve, nunca esperava ouvir sua amiga dizer que iria chorar se continuasse falando de como admirava Sailor Moon e suas companheiras. – Você vai acabar descobrindo o porquê de eu estar falando isso, mas primeiro tenho que continuar matando a minha curiosidade, e ao mesmo tempo a sua. – Usagi percebeu no rosto da amiga a duvida que tinha causado e resolveu logo responder-lhe, porem agora era hora de questões mais sérias serem postam em pratos limpos. – Eu gostaria que você me contasse tudo o que sabe sobre o desaparecimento das Sailors, e se você sabe como elas eram, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente eu gostaria que você me relatasse como elas eram.

Misugi ficou realmente perturbada com o pedido da amiga, afinal ela não era do Japão? Não tinha vivido em Tókio, praticamente na mesma área em que Sailor Moon agia no passado? Porque queria saber da boca de alguém que nunca viu pessoalmente as guerreiras algo que ela com certeza já deveria saber? Com tantas perguntas passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento de total confusão ela nem percebeu que sua amiga a chamava. Foi somente quanto Usagi se levantou e caminhou até o seu lado pondo a mão em seu ombro que ela pareceu acordar de seu transe. Olhou a amiga que a encarava com o olhar preocupado e apenas sorriu encabulada.

-Desculpe, mas você me pegou desprevenida com essa pergunta. Porque é que você me pergunta coisas que com certeza você já sabe quais são as respostas? – Ela agora com certeza queria uma resposta de Usagi, pois aquilo não era muito normal.

-Você não disse que queria saber que história era aquela de Sailor Moon? Pois então, eu estou tentando lhe responder, porem antes eu preciso saber o quanto você sabe sobre as Guerreiras da Lua, entendeu? – Usagi sorria enquanto olhava a cara de desentendimento de sua amiga. Definitivamente Misugi lhe lembrava a si mesma quando era mais jovem.

-Agora eu entendi, você quer testar os meus conhecimentos, não é isso? – Ao ver que Usagi acenava a cabeça positivamente ela apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábios e pensou um pouco nas perguntas que a amiga a fizera. – Deixe-me pensar, o que eu sei sobre o desaparecimento das Sailors? Bem, na verdade tudo o que eu sei é que de uma hora para outra as guerreiras pararam de aparecer. Primeiramente quem sumiu foi Sailor Moon, que ninguém sabia para onde poderia ter ido, depois uma por uma das outras foi deixando as batalhas até que não restou mais ninguém para lutar contra os monstros que também pararam de aparecer. Sinceramente eu acho que aconteceu algo entre elas, e como foi Sailor Moon a que saiu primeiro do grupo tudo leva a crer que o problema ou era ela, ou foi com ela. – Ao falar isso Misugi viu o rosto de Usagi corar um pouco e não estava entendendo muito bem a razão, mas decidiu não perguntar o porquê daquilo e sim continuar a sua pequena narração dos fatos que pouco conhecia. – Agora tem a outra pergunta, que é muito mais difícil de responder. O que eu conheço da personalidade e do físico de cada uma das guerreiras? Vamos começar pela Sailor Mercury, o que eu li sobre ela é que era a mais inteligente do grupo, parecia ser a mais centrada delas também. Se eu não me engano seus poderes eram relacionados com a água, e não era tão poderosa quanto às outras guerreiras. Eu vi uma foto delas lutando uma vez há muito tempo atrás e tenho quase certeza de que ela tinha os cabelos azuis, o que eu achei super esquisito, nunca tinha visto mais ninguém de cabelos azuis até conhecer aquela sua amiga que eu acho que se chama Amy. – Ao ouvir esse comentário de Misugi, Usagi dá um sorriso disfarçadamente, como se dissesse que ela estava chegando perto de descobrir toda a verdade. – Depois temos Sailor Júpiter, essa pelo que sei era a que demonstrava mais força física, e seus poderes eram relacionados com os trovões e alguma coisa com folhas também. Se não me engano era sempre a que separava as brigas das amigas e principalmente entre Sailor Moon e Sailor Mars. Tinha os cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Pela foto que eu vi poderia até dizer que ela é parecida com sua amiga Makoto. – Mais uma vez Usagi estava surpresa pela percepção de sua amiga, como era fácil para ela comparar as guerreiras com suas amigas sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso. – Seguimos agora para Sailor Vênus, a que se auto intitulava guerreira do amor, foi a primeira a aparecer pelo nome de Sailor V. Era uma das mais energéticas do grupo e estava sempre pronta para proteger as amigas quando estas precisassem, eu acho que ouvi alguém dizer uma vez que as guerreiras a consideravam como uma líder, mas eu sempre pensei que a líder fosse Sailor Moon, não sei por quê! Seus poderes envolviam alguma coisa como correntes, e beijos, e eu nunca entendi muito bem aquilo, como as outras guerreiras tinham poderes tão possíveis e ela tinha um poder em que ela mandava um beijo, uma luz aparecia do nada, e o seu ataque acertava em cheio o monstro? Como ia dizendo, ela era loira de cabelos muito compridos, e pela minha foto ela se parecia quase que idêntica a Minako, porem seus cabelos eram bem maiores. – Usagi tinha certeza de que se Misugi continuasse nesse ritmo logo, logo ela não precisaria falar nada para sua amiga compreender o que estava conversando com suas amigas anteriormente. – Quase terminando temos Sailor Mars, a guerreira mais temperamental e geniosa do grupo, que não levava desaforo para casa e sempre estava brigando com Sailor Moon por qualquer besteira, não importa se estivessem no meio de um massacre. Se não me engano era a guerreira do fogo e da guerra. Tinha os cabelos negros como a noite, compridos quase encostando ao chão, e na minha foto parecia-se com alguém que sinceramente eu prefiro não mencionar o nome agora. – Com certeza a cada Sailor que ela falava, fora a exatidão que as palavras tinham, mais perto Misugi chegava de resolver o mistério. Agora só faltava uma Sailor e ela gostaria de saber qual seria a resolução de Misugi para ela. – Agora chegamos ao clímax desse meu monologo tão extenso. – Ela diz com um sorriso no canto dos lábios como se soubesse que estava falando de mais, mas avisando que logo se calaria. – Finalmente Sailor Moon. A guerreira que lutava pelo amor e a justiça, que protegia todas as pessoas do mal, que arriscava a própria vida para proteger a vida de um inocente. Aquela que parecia unir aquele grupo de pessoas tão distintas que eram as guerreiras, e que também parecia ser a mais atrapalhada de vez em quando em meio a certas situações, porem com o tempo foi amadurecendo, e com certeza no final era a melhor das Sailors que existiam, minha modéstia opinião. O poder dela eu nunca consegui definir, na verdade ninguém conseguiu, pois pareciam mais um show de efeitos visuais do que outra coisa, mas o que se percebia é que tinha a ver com uma pedra que ela carregava sempre consigo, acho que era um cristal. Ela era loira, tal qual Sailor Vênus, porem seus cabelos eram presos em um penteado um tanto quanto incomum. – Ao lembrar-se disso vem a sua memória que já havia visto aquele penteado em alguém, mas não lembrava quem. – Ela aparece naquela foto que lhe falei, porem não se parece com ninguém que eu conheça, embora eu tenha a ligeira impressão de que conheço sim aquele rosto e principalmente aquele cabelo. – Então ela dá uma olhada ao redor do apartamento de Usagi, começa a olhar cada canto, não buscando nada em especial, simplesmente tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquela mulher. Foi então que seu olhar parou em cima de um retrato de família de sua amiga Usagi. Naquela foto Usagi devia ter seus 15, 16 anos, estava com seus pais e o irmão em frente a uma grande arvore de cerejeira, e todos sorriam muito felizes, mas não era isso que lhe chamava a atenção. O que lhe prendia o olhar, e Usagi logo percebeu isso, fora o estranho penteado que ela tinha naquela foto. Olhou para sua amiga completamente perplexa. – E Sailor Moon me lembra você!

Usagi agora sorria abertamente ante a "descoberta" da amiga, que continuava a olhá-la completamente chocada. Tinha somente mais uma pergunta a fazer e depois disso as explicações começariam, e essas com certeza não seriam nem um pouco curtas.

-Muito bem, Misugi. Agora gostaria que você me dissesse o que você achou mais interessante em tudo isso o que me contou até agora sobre as Sailors! – Ela olhava para a amiga que não esperava mais essa pergunta, mas a responderia por que sabia muito bem onde a amiga queria chegar com isso e ela iria fazer exatamente conforme Usagi tinha planejado mentalmente.

-Eu não sei como fui tão cega de não ter percebido antes. Eu mesma falei aquilo e não me toquei das próprias palavras que saiam de minha boca. Sailor Mercury se parece com Amy, Sailor Júpiter se parece com Makoto, Sailor Vênus de parece com Minako, Sailor Mars se parece com aquela mulher, Sailor Moon se parece com você. Mas é tão obvio, como é que ninguém nunca percebeu isso antes? – Ela estava completamente incrédula com suas próprias conclusões e como era fácil chegar até elas.

-Oras, pelo mesmo fato que você não descobriu até hoje. Porque ninguém se esforça para descobrir, afinal nós estivemos andando nas ruas durante todo esse tempo, não nos escondemos de ninguém, exceto de nós mesmas, temos amigos que não sabem de nada, e mesmo assim ninguém desconfia. Por quê? Simples, porque ninguém realmente quer saber. O que as pessoas querem são heróis que as protejam de todos os males, que se arrisque por eles, que se preocupem pela suas saúdes. Mas eles não querem se preocupar pelos heróis, saber se eles estão bem, se se feriram ou não. A preocupação deles chega somente ao limite de saber se estaremos bem para a próxima batalha que eventualmente teremos que enfrentar, essa é toda a preocupação que é desferida dos civis para os seus heróis. Simplesmente por isso que ninguém nunca descobriu quem somos.

Era difícil de aceitar, mas Misugi sabia que Usagi estava certa. As pessoas não queriam saber do lado humano dos super heróis, tudo o que queriam é que estivessem bem para poder enfrentar a próxima batalha para salvar pessoas que não se importavam com ele. A humanidade era egoísta, e isso se percebia em seus atos.

-Mas ainda tem uma pessoa daquele grupo de guerreiras que eu não falei, Tuxedo Mask. – Ao falar isso, ela pode ver nitidamente Usagi engasgar com alguma coisa, e começar a ficar vermelha como um pimentão. – Não me diga, por favor, que Tuxedo Mask é aquele homem. – Ao ver o rosto de Usagi começar a voltar ao normal enquanto sacudia a cabeça em sinal afirmativo ela começava a ficar completamente descontrolada. Não era possível que tais pessoas fossem heróis que protegiam o mundo e faziam o que fizeram entre amigos. Agora ela estava entendendo o porquê de Sailor Moon ter desaparecido, e o porquê das outras guerreiras aos poucos irem sumindo também, era tão obvio agora. – Por favor, me conte tudo o que aconteceu!

-Antes de eu falar sobre minha vida como Sailor Moon, eu tenho de lhe contar a própria vida de Sailor Moon. – Usagi falava calmamente, esperando um sinal positivo de Misugi para que continuasse, quando esse veio, ela começou a contar a sua história. – Antes de tudo, não gostaria que você misturasse o que vou lhe contar agora com o que lhe contarei depois. O que vou lhe dizer agora é mais ou menos o que todo mundo sabe só que com muito mais detalhes, depois eu lhe contarei o que somente nós guerreiras sabemos.

-Tudo bem. – Misugi não tinha muito a falar, estava mais interessada em escutar tudo o que sua amiga tinha a lhe dizer, afinal não era pouca coisa você descobrir de uma hora para outra que sua melhor amiga era uma super heroína no passado e que você era uma das fãs dela.

-Sailor Moon, como você sabe, era uma guerreira do amor e da justiça. Quando ela surgiu tinha apenas 14 anos de idade, e não era preparada nem mentalmente e nem fisicamente para isso. Porem as coisas obrigaram ela a melhorar, ela tinha um dever a cumprir, tinha que encontrar a sua Princesa e o Cristal de Prata. – Ela viu a cara de Misugi, que obviamente não entendia nada, mas não seria agora que iria explicar, quando fosse contar tudo detalhadamente aí sim sua amiga entenderia toda a sua vida. – No começo ela estava sozinha, lutava contra os monstros e tentava ajudar as pessoas enquanto buscava pelas outras Sailors e pela Princesa. A única pessoa que a ajudava na época era um guerreiro mascarado que ela não sabia quem era e se auto intitulava Tuxedo Mask. Depois de um tempo lutando ela começou a encontrar as suas companheiras de batalha e foram ficando cada vez mais amigas, porem ainda faltava encontrar a Princesa. Elas eram quatro e lutavam com tudo o que tinham, com a ajuda é claro de Tuxedo Mask. Foi em uma das lutas contra um dos generais do mal, que apareceu a ultima guerreira, Sailor Vênus. No começo pensávamos que ela era a Princesa que tanto procurávamos, mas ela mesma nos contou que era simplesmente uma guerreira como nós, na verdade ela era a líder de todas nós. O desespero aumentou e nós nos sentíamos perdidas em relação a tal Princesa e Cristal de Prata. No meio desse processo Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Moon acabaram se apaixonando, e a cada vez se aproximavam mais. Foi quando descobriram que para encontrar o Cristal de Prata era preciso encontrar os Cristais Arco-íris, que na verdade eram demônios selados nessas pedras e reencarnados na forma de humanos. Elas batalharam por eles e no momento em que conseguiram todos, os generais fizeram uma armadilha e prenderam Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask nela, que acabaram por perder os Cristais que tinham para as mãos do inimigo. Eles atacaram os dois sem dó nem piedade, e para proteger Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask se jogou na frente do ataque se ferindo gravemente. Foi nesse momento de dor que todos os Cristais se reuniram ao redor de Sailor Moon e de uma lagrima que caía em seu rosto nasceu o Cristal de Prata, fazendo aparecer assim a Princesa da Lua, Serenity. Ela lutou contra os generais tentando salvar o homem que amava, mas mesmo acabando com um deles, foram capazes de levar embora Tuxedo Mask. Ficou arrasada, mas sabia que teria que lutar mais ainda para salva-lo, então foi até o esconderijo dos inimigos, que ficava no Pólo Norte, e lá acabou de uma vez com tudo, conseguindo assim voltar com seu amor, porem no meio do processo todas as Sailor morreram, e os dois ficaram gravemente feridos. – Os olhos de Misugi se abriram mais do que o normal com a ultima frase dita por Usagi, não sabia de metade da história que ela estava contando, mas mesmo ela era plausível, porem nunca esperaria que elas tivessem morrido, e se morreram como é que continuaram lutando depois, como é que estavam aqui? – Eu vou responder essa pergunta. – Usagi diz lendo nas expressões da amiga todas as duvidas que ela tinha. – Elas tiveram uma segunda chance, mas assim como da primeira vez que isso aconteceu novamente agora elas não lembrariam de nada do que aconteceu quando eram guerreiras, muito menos que se conheciam, e dois em particular, que se amavam.

Misugi começou a compreender aonde a história queria chegar. Essa primeira batalha que Sailor Moon tivera realmente era um mistério para muita gente, pois ninguém sabia o porquê dela estar lutando, de onde vinham seus inimigos, e nem nada parecido, mas nas outras batalhas que tiveram elas já estavam mais inteirados do que acontecia. Claro que os detalhes não eram tão exatos como os de Usagi, mas também ninguém viveu aquilo como ela viveu.

-Eu estou entendendo, não posso dizer que tudo, mas estou entendendo alguma coisa mais do que entendia antes. Mas ainda tem umas coisas nessa história que você precisa me contar. – Era obvio que tinha mais coisas para contar, porem não estava com paciência para contar todas as aventuras de Sailor Moon, então iria perguntar sobre o que ela queria saber.

-Misugi, eu gostaria que você me desculpasse, mas contar o resto da história de Sailor Moon agora seria um desperdício de tempo, pois foi muito bem acompanhada pelos jornais, claro que sem muitos detalhes, mas estava lá. Contei-lhe essa primeira parte porque é a história que explica o porquê dela ter lutado, o porquê de tudo isso ter começado, claro que faltaram muitos detalhes, porem estes vem só quando eu lhe contar a minha história como Sailor Moon. – Misugi afirmou com a cabeça, algo que ela não compreendia estava prestes a ser revelado diante de seus olhos.

Ela tinha que estar pronta para aquilo, para lhe contar a história louca que era a sua vida, e seria nesse exato momento. Respirou fundo para encontrar as palavras certas, porque não era tão fácil assim saber como dizer que você era uma guerreira, descendente da família real da lua, que era uma das mais fortes guerreiras no passado, e ainda por cima que conseguia falar com gatos. Mas tinha que falar e a primeira tentativa seria está.

-Eu vou começar bem do começo, pois você tem que entender tudo completamente, certo? – Ao ver que Misugi afirmava com a cabeça começou a contar. – Eu tinha 14 anos de idade, era desligada, preguiçosa, comilona, muito chorona e odiava estudar. Já dá mais ou menos pra ter uma imagem de mim, não é verdade. – Misugi assentiu novamente, mas sem conseguir imaginar sua amiga sendo aquilo tudo o que dizia. – Um dia estava indo para escola, atrasada como sempre, por dormir até mais tarde, e no caminho encontrei um bando de meninos maltratando uma pobre gatinha, fui lá e salvei-a, reparei que ela tinha uma bandana tapando algum tipo de machucado na cabeça, e o tirei, foi então que reparei que ela tinha uma marca de lua na sua cabecinha. Deixei-a lá, pois estava atrasada e fui para escola, o resto do meu dia foi normal até eu chegar em casa, e no meio da noite a mesma gata aparecer no meu quarto dizendo que estava procurando por mim e que eu tinha que me lembrar. – Ao ver a cara de espanto de Misugi ao falar que a gata tinha conversado com ela, deu um pequeno sorriso, sabia que isso iria acontecer. – Eu sei que você ficou chocada com isso, mas imagina eu que estava lá, frente a frente com a gata? Pois então, foi nessa noite que eu descobri que era Sailor Moon, e que Lua, a gatinha, era a minha guardiã, na verdade a guardiã da Princesa da Lua, mas como eu não sabia que era eu mesma, então por enquanto isso não conta. Como eu disse antes, eu era uma chorona que tinha medo de tudo, e logo na minha primeira batalha tive que ser socorrida por ninguém menos que Tuxedo Mask. Logo fiquei apaixonada por ele, mas não podia desviar do meu caminho, embora fosse tudo o que eu mais queria. No começo eu lutava sozinha, sempre dependendo de Tuxedo Mask para me tirar das burradas que fazia, mas depois eu fui achando as guerreiras, e uma a uma fomos nos tornando grandes amigas, pelo menos era o que eu achava. – Usagi parou um pouco de falar e olhou ao seu redor, sabia que teria que continuar, mas a pior parte vinha a seguir. Já era difícil de acreditar no que ela estava falando agora, e depois quando ela dissesse que era a reencarnação de uma mulher que vivia na Lua, e que já tinha ido para lá? Qual seria a reação de sua amiga? – Bem, depois de todas as lutas e de quatro das cinco guerreiras já estarem reunidas nós tivemos um ataque surpresa dos generais, e foi aí que Sailor Vênus, a ultima guerreira, apareceu. Como eu disse antes, nós chegamos a pensar que ela era a nossa princesa, mas a própria desmentiu as nossas mentes brilhantes. Tínhamos uma nova guerreira, uma nova amiga, novas pistas, e parecia que um entendimento maior. Lua e Ártemis, o gato que veio junto com a Sailor Vênus, que também falava e era seu guardião, estavam em busca de como encontrar o Cristal de Prata, e surgiram os Cristais Arco-íris. Quando já tínhamos todos os Cristais, alguns nas mãos das Sailors, outros nas mãos do inimigo, e outros nas mãos de Tuxedo Mask, foi que nós caímos naquela armadilha. Eles nos roubaram todos os cristais e ainda por cima deixaram o homem que eu amava muito machucado. Eu chorava com a cabeça dele sobre o meu colo, não queria que ele morresse, não por mim. Foi então que os Cristais se juntaram ao meu redor, formando de uma de minhas lagrimas o Cristal de Prata, depois disso o que me lembro era que estava vestida como uma princesa, e segurava Tuxedo Mask em meu colo. Lutei contra aqueles que nos ameaçavam e tentei salvar o homem que amava, mas eles foram mais fortes que eu e conseguiram leva-lo embora. Eu fiquei arrasada, entrei em depressão, pois eu o amava mais que tudo, e acabei por descobrir que não só nessa vida nós estivemos juntos, mas em vidas passadas também. Achando o Cristal de Prata, acabei também por achar minhas memórias a muito perdidas, memórias de uma vida que não era minha, mas sim de algo dentro de mim.

Misugi tentava assimilar todas aquelas palavras, não sabendo se aquilo era um sonho ou uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de sua amiga Usagi, ou ainda se tudo aquilo poderia ser mesmo verdade. Como é que ela poderia algum dia pensar que sua melhor amiga, Usagi, era na verdade a sua super heroína favorita na sua adolescência? Mas queria continuar escutando os relatos da amiga, que sabe assim pudesse entender onde toda esta história se encaixa.

-Eu vou lhe contar uma história agora, de um passado muito distante, lembranças de uma outra vida, de minha outra vida! – Usagi falava calmamente, mas mesmo assim dava para se perceber o nervosismo em sua voz, como se estivesse buscando palavras para aquela conversa. – Bem, esta história acontece há milênios atrás, com uma jovem princesa que morava na Lua. – Ao falar isso, ela percebeu logo os olhos de Misugi se arregalando em sinal de que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil de assimilar as coisas no começo, mas com o decorrer da história você vai ver que os fatos se encaixam completamente. Como ia dizendo, a história é sobre uma princesa que vivia na Lua, seu nome era Serenity. Sua mãe era a rainha de uma aliança chamada Milênio de Prata, que envolvia todos os planetas do sistema solar, exceto o planeta Terra. Eles viviam tempos de paz, mas a Terra sempre fora um inimigo em potencial para esse pacifico reino. À medida que ia crescendo Serenity foi adquirindo mais habilidades, foi ficando mais forte, mais inteligente, mais sofisticada, mais feminina, ou seja, a cada dia que passava mais ela se tornava parecida com sua mãe. O tempo foi se passando e ela cada vez melhorava mais, até que recebeu de sua mãe as suas guardiãs, as princesas de Vênus, Mercúrio, Marte e Júpiter. Juntas elas lutavam para proteger o reino da Lua, todas prontas para morrerem por Serenity se fosse preciso. Porem a princesa não queria isso para suas amigas, sim elas tinham se tornado grandes amigas. Entre todas elas a que Serenity mais confiava era na princesa de Vênus, sua melhor amiga. Ela sabia de todos os segredos de Serenity, e de todos os seus desejos, medos e ambições, mas acima de tudo ela sabia de suas paixões. Sim, Serenity tinha se apaixonado, e essa paixão era proibida. Todas as noites a princesa da Lua olhava para o céu em direção a um planeta azul que ela admirava, sempre quis saber como era viver naquele planeta, como eram seus habitantes, como eram seus sentimentos. Eles eram sempre citados como seres malignos, que não tinham amor por nada, que adoravam a guerra e não respeitavam os outros, mas Serenity não acreditava nisso, ou não queria acreditar, ela pensava que só diziam aquilo desse povo porque não faziam parte da Aliança, e não por serem mesmo tudo aquilo. Com o passar do tempo ela conheceu um jovem rapaz, ela não sabia de onde ele tinha surgido e nem como viera parar ali, mas sabia que não era lunariano. Começaram a conversar e se tornaram grandes amigos, mas mesmo assim aquele jovem e lindo rapaz não falava de onde vinha. As conversas que tiveram evoluíram para beijos e os beijos evoluíram também, até que os dois não conseguiam mais viver separados, porem Serenity não sabia muita coisa desse rapaz fora seu nome, Endymion. Ele finalmente lhe contou de onde vinha e porque não queria que ela soubesse isso. Falou-lhe que era o príncipe da Terra, sua maior inimiga, e não queria que Serenity descobrisse porque talvez nunca mais quisesse vê-lo, mas estava na hora de contar, pois tinha se apaixonado pela princesa e não conseguiria viver mais um dia longe dela. Assim viveram os dois durante um tempo, tendo aquele romance proibido, uma paixão que poderia destruir tanto a vida deles quanto a vida de todas as pessoas de ambos os reinos, mas eles não se importavam, tudo o que queriam era estar um ao lado do outro. Até que a princesa de Vênus descobriu sobre o romance deles, e a rainha também, proibindo assim tais encontros. Vênus foi encarregada de proteger Serenity e vigia-la, mas ao invés disso ela acobertava a princesa enquanto essa ia para Terra a procura de seu príncipe. Em uma dessas escapadas ela acabou descobrindo que a Terra iria entrar em guerra com a Lua e que seu reino não estava pronto para isso, então voltou correndo em ordem de avisar a rainha. Claro que para isso teria que contar que tinha desobedecido a suas ordens, preferindo então avisar a guerreira de Vênus e que essa sim avisasse a rainha, sua mãe. Foi o que fez, dando tempo assim para que a rainha tivesse como preparar seus exércitos contra a Terra, agora tudo o que a preocupava era o seu príncipe e o que ele iria fazer. Uma semana depois desse terrível aviso teve na Lua um baile, um baile de mascaras onde todos os convidados estariam disfarçados. Nesse baile mais uma vez a princesa da Lua e o príncipe da Terra se encontraram, mas dessa vez foi diferente, dessa vez o príncipe foi para lhe dizer que era melhor para ambos que parassem de se ver, pois dentro de pouco tempo seriam inimigos declarados e a guerra teria tomado conta de todo o universo. A princesa não queria acreditar no que ouvia, mas sabia que era o mais certo a fazer, dizendo um adeus definitivo a seu príncipe, não antes de lhe dizer que o amava mais que tudo na vida. Nesse momento aconteceu o que ninguém esperava, a Terra começou a atacar, a líder dos revolucionários terráqueos, Beryl, foi quem ordenou tal ataque, e fazendo isso não atingiu só a eles como também o seu príncipe. Beryl, que tinha muita inveja da princesa da Lua por ter ficado com Endymion, atacou Serenity, porem antes de o ataque cumprir seu objetivo foi parado por alguém, e esse alguém era o príncipe, que preferiu morrer ao ver sua princesa ser ferida. Não querendo viver num mundo que não existisse Endymion, Serenity morreu junto ao seu amado. Vendo tal cena à rainha da Lua percebeu o tamanho do erro que cometera ao proibir sua filha de amar o homem que lhe salvou a vida somente por ser terráqueo, então, em seus últimos suspiros, a rainha utilizou o Cristal de Prata para trancafiar Beryl, derrotando assim o inimigo, e para realizar o seu ultimo desejo. E o ultimo desejo da rainha da Lua foi para que todos aqueles que lutaram em prol de salvar o seu reino retornassem a vida, mas não naquela época, e sim numa época distante onde pudessem viver uma vida normal, com problemas normais e sentimentos normais. – Mais uma vez ela parava a sua narração para ver o que Misugi estava entendendo da história. Ao ver que ela ainda estava confusa fez mais uma observação. – Foi assim que, há 12 anos atrás, eu encontrei uma gata que fala, que me contou que eu era a reencarnação de uma guerreira e que teria que proteger o mundo de todo o mal, e foram essas as recordações que eu tive naquele momento em que eu descobri ser a Princesa da Lua, Serenity.

Misugi agora estava completamente perdida, como podia acreditar que, mesmo que fossem milênios atrás, existia vida na Lua, e principalmente nos outros planetas? Como poderia acreditar que sua amiga era a reencarnação de uma princesa que morreu por amor a um príncipe da Terra, e que por causa desse amor todo um império foi destruído por ciúmes? Era muita informação para uma só cabeça.

-Eu lhe contei toda a história do meu passado, tanto como Sailor Moon quanto como Princesa. Para terminar a história, eu consegui derrotar a Beryl, que era o monstro que nos atacava e comandava os generais, e assim todos nós tivemos mais uma chance de retornar as nossas vidas, só que sem as memórias do que tinha acontecido. Assim eu me esqueci completamente de que eu era uma guerreira, esqueci de minhas amigas, e esqueci do amor da minha vida, até que apareceu outro inimigo e nossa presença foi mais uma vez necessária. – Assim ela terminou de contar tudo o que podia contar, de uma forma que fizesse a amiga entender o que ela estava falando.

-Certo, deixa ver se eu entendi direito tudo o que você me contou! Você era uma princesa que se apaixonou por um príncipe da Terra sem saber quem ele era. Quando descobriram sobre o romance sua mãe, a rainha, proibiu tais encontros, e você a desobedeceu. Por isso você causou ciúmes em uma maluca que morava na Terra que se chamava Beryl e que provavelmente era apaixonada por Endymion. Beryl entrou em guerra com a Lua e matou Endymion, mas na verdade queria matar Serenity, que acabou se matando por não querer viver sem o seu amor. A rainha ao ver isso derrotou Beryl, prendendo-a não sei onde, e fez com que todos que lutaram ao lado dela reencarnassem na Terra, só que a milhões de anos no futuro e com as vidas completamente diferentes. Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, a tal Beryl retornou fazendo assim com que você tivesse que se tornar Sailor Moon e lutasse contra o mal procurando as outras guerreiras, o Cristal de Prata e a Princesa. E quando achou os dois primeiros descobriu que era a Princesa da Lua, e que tudo ia voltar a acontecer como há milênios atrás, só que dessa vez você conseguiu derrotar o inimigo, porem não se lembrava de mais nada até que apareceram novos monstros e o mundo precisou novamente de você, fazendo assim retornarem as Sailor Senshi. Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu ou eu entendi errado? – Misugi relatava tudo o que tinha entendido da conversa, e a cada palavra que dizia sua voz tomava mais forma de incredulidade.

-Por incrível que pareça, você entendeu tudo completamente, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. – Usagi falava sorrindo, sabia que Misugi não tinha acreditado na metade da história, mas estava fazendo um esforço muito grande para acreditar e isso já valia a pena.

-Eu acho que entendi essa história, embora seja um pouco complicada demais para a minha cabeça. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta, se você é Sailor Moon, porque nunca mais apareceu, mesmo não estando em Tókio? – Isso era algo que intrigava Misugi, porque Sailor Moon nunca mais apareceu? Não precisava estar lutando com as outras guerreiras, ela podia muito bem se virar sozinha.

-Eu tenho muitos motivos para isso, mas o principal é que não posso mais me tornar Sailor Moon. – Ao ver o olhar de Misugi ela compreendeu que a amiga estava começando a ficar indignada com a sua atitude. Como é que não poderia mais se tornar Sailor Moon? – Eu vou lhe explicar. Para eu me transformar em Sailor Moon eu preciso ter comigo o Cristal de Prata, e eu o deixei em Tókio quando fugi, não queria comigo nenhum vinculo que prendesse aquela cidade. Depois se eu me tornasse Sailor Moon às outras guerreiras logo descobririam onde eu estava, e também porque nos últimos 10 anos nenhum inimigo apareceu. Esses são os motivos para que eu não me transforme mais.

-Entendo, mas se você quisesse se transformar novamente, a única forma seria com o Cristal de Prata? – Misugi realmente estava interessada naquela conversa, afinal não era todo dia que se conversava com um super herói.

-Sim, o único jeito é tendo em mãos o Cristal de Prata, mas não se preocupe mais com isso, certo. Agora... – Ela parou de falar e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Com uma cara de espanto falou. -... Você tem noção de que horas são? Ficamos tanto tempo conversando que acabei perdendo a noção das horas. Tenho que ir agora, pois tenho muitas coisas para resolver, mais tarde nós conversamos sobre isso, ok? – Usagi falou já se levantando da mesa e pegando uma ultima bolacha de cima da mesa.

Dirigiu-se até a porta do seu quarto e de lá ouviu que Misugi estava arrumando a cozinha, deu um pequeno sorriso e entrou no quarto. Lá dentro pegou sua bolsa, as chaves da casa e do seu carro e voltou para sala. Quando entrou novamente na cozinha viu que Misugi já tinha ajeitado tudo e que começava a arrumar um pouco da bagunça que estava à sala.

-Misugi você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. Se quiser ficar aqui as chaves estão em cima da mesinha do meu quarto. Eu volto mais para noite, tenho muitos assuntos a resolver e pouco tempo para tratar deles. – Usagi falava enquanto se dirigia até a porta do apartamento. Viu que a amiga sorria e acenava positivamente a cabeça então abriu a porta e começou a rumar ao elevador.

Nesse momento todas as conversas que tivera com sua amiga sobre o passado, todos os sonhos que tivera a noite, e até mesmo a conversa muito desagradável que tivera ontem sumiram de sua cabeça. Sabia que tinha muitos problemas para resolver e tinha muito pouco tempo para resolvê-los. O que sentia nesse momento era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, algo de muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer e ela não tinha idéia do que seria.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente na opinião de Usagi. Muita coisa estava para acontecer e o perigo estava cada vez mais perto. Sentia que algo não estava em seu devido lugar, que as coisas estavam se movendo de uma maneira diferente de tudo o que ela já vira antes. Estava se preparando para o pior, definitivamente.

Dois meses se passaram depois daquela conversa que tivera com Misugi, e pouco via a amiga depois daquilo. Não por não querer vê-la, mas porque não tinha tempo. Estava atarefada demais resolvendo problemas pessoais e outros nem tanto. Porem estava na hora de encontrar mais uma vez a amiga, e dessa vez para fazer-lhe uma proposta um tanto quanto difícil.

Saiu de seu apartamento disposta a encontrar Misugi, então foi para casa dela. Ao chegar lá, se deparou com aquela cada branca de dois andares, muito aconchegante aos olhos, e muito confortável também. Dirigiu-se até a porta da casa e bateu duas vezes, esperando por uma resposta. Pouco mais de um minuto depois ela começou a ouvir passos do outro lado da porta e sorriu aliviada por perceber que a amiga estava lá.

-Quem está aí? – Perguntou Misugi, com voz de sono devido à hora, ainda era muito cedo e estavam em pleno domingo.

-Misugi, aqui é a Usagi. Preciso falar com você urgentemente! – A voz dela demonstrava toda a sua urgência, e Misugi percebeu isso também, pois logo abriu a porta deixando uma Usagi muito afoita entrar em sua casa.

-O que aconteceu que você está desse jeito? – Perguntou Misugi um tanto quanto confusa. Fazia quase uma semana que não via mais a amiga. Por algum motivo doido Usagi tinha se demitido de seu emprego, e agora quase não parava em casa. Estava sempre na rua dizendo que tinha problemas a resolver.

-Misugi o que eu vou lhe perguntar é muito sério e gostaria que você me respondesse com sinceridade. – Usagi falava enquanto se sentava em um dos sofás da sala de Misugi. – Pode ser?

-Claro, pergunte! – Misugi começava a ficar preocupada com a amiga, queria saber logo o que estava acontecendo que parecia deixar Usagi tão nervosa desse jeito.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você está disposta a abandonar tudo para viajar comigo, mas preciso que você me responda imediatamente. – A voz dela era de uma pessoa angustiada, com medo, e era assim mesmo que ela se sentia.

-Mas pra onde você quer ir, e porque quer que eu vá junto? – Misugi não estava entendendo nada. Primeiro a amiga desaparece dizendo que estava cuidando de alguns problemas, depois quando aparece é para lhe pedir para viajar com ela? O que é que estava acontecendo com Usagi?

-Eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar, mas eu estou pedindo para você vir comigo porque é minha amiga, e sei que se eu não te pedisse você não me perdoaria. E o que está acontecendo é algo muito ruim, pelo menos é o que sinto. Eu passei os últimos dois meses resolvendo questões que eram inadiáveis, pedi demissão do meu trabalho porque provavelmente nunca mais voltarei para Paris, pesquisei e conversei com muitas pessoas para saber se o que eu sinto está correto, e infelizmente tudo me leva a crer que sim. – Usagi para de falar e pega nas mãos de Misugi, respira fundo e olha dentro dos olhos da amiga. – Agora é a hora de você me dizer se está comigo ou não, porque infelizmente, eu acho que chegou a hora de reviver certas coisas do passado que eu gostaria que não voltassem mais.

Misugi estava completamente assustada com isso. O tom que Usagi falava era de medo, como se algo terrível estivesse para acontecer, e ela não queria isso. O medo começou a tomar conta de seu ser, não sabia mais o que fazer. Ficaria ao lado de sua melhor amiga e viajaria para seja lá onde com ela, ou deixaria sua amiga ir sozinha e ficava em casa segura torcendo para que o pior não acontecesse? Estava indecisa, mas sabia o que era o melhor a fazer.

-Está certo, eu vou com você! Mas tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nada que possa se arrepender depois, e nem nos levar para a morte, entendeu? – A ultima parte Misugi falou com certo sarcasmo, não queria ficar naquele clima por muito tempo, odiava aquilo.

-Ótimo, então agora eu preciso que você comece a arrumar suas coisas e que vá à empresa cuidar dos seus papeis, preciso que faça isso o mais rápido possível, certo? – Agora Usagi estava mais calma, mas mesmo assim sentia-se uma angustia enorme vindo dela.

-Para que tanta pressa, é assim tão urgente essa viagem que nós vamos fazer que eu precise ajeitar tudo tão depressa? – Misugi falava calmamente, mas percebia que o assunto não era assim tão banal como ela o tratava. Sabia muito bem que para Usagi estar nesse estado à coisa era muito urgente, mas precisava ouvir as palavras da boca da amiga.

-Sim, as coisas são muito urgentes, e preciso que você tenha tudo pronto até amanhã de manhã bem cedo, entendeu? – Ela mantinha o nervosismo na voz. Começou a se levantar do sofá em que estava sentada e se dirigir a porta do apartamento. Quando chegou à frente da mesma, virou-se novamente para a amiga. – Eu preciso ir embora agora, pois ainda tenho algumas coisas para arrumar em casa.

-Ok, mas você não me disse ainda para onde nós estamos indo, nem a razão de tanta pressa! – Misugi estava curiosa agora, porque havia concordado em viajar, mas não sabia para onde, nem quando, só sabia um pouquinho do por que.

Usagi virou-se para a porta novamente, abriu-a, respirou fundo, e pensando que tinha que correr para chegar a tempo de terminar de arrumar suas coisas, simplesmente virou o rosto para a amiga e disse:

-Amanhã às quatro horas da tarde nós deveremos estar dentro de um avião rumo a Tókio no Japão.


	6. Capitulo V Reencontros e Casualidades

**Capitulo V – Reencontros e Casualidades**

Já fazia oito horas que elas estavam sentadas naquele avião, esperando chegar a Tókio. Há pouco mais de meia hora Misugi tinha pegado no sono, deixando uma Usagi muito angustiada sentada do seu lado. Os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça de Usagi eram tantos e tão distintos um do outro que ela chegou até a tapar o rosto com as mãos tentando parar os pensamentos de surgirem, coisa que era impossível de se fazer, pois a cada segundo que se passava mais aflita ela ficava com a sensação de estar mais perto de sua cidade natal.

Ela se perguntava como seria a reação das pessoas quando a vissem ali novamente, quando encontrasse seus velhos amigos, como Motoki e Naru. Ou quando reencontrasse sua família, o que será que eles lhe diriam? Será que sentiram saudades durante esses 10 anos ou a raiva que sentiram pelo que aconteceu cortou qualquer tipo de laço afetivo que tinham com ela? Percebia-se de longe o quanto ela estava tensa e isso chamou a atenção de uma das aeromoças.

A mulher de cabelos castanho-escuros presos em um coque em cima da cabeça se aproximou da poltrona em que Usagi estava sentada. Olhando para a moça sentada a sua frente à aeromoça pensou que aquela menina estaria se sentindo mal, deu dois passos e parou a frente da poltrona de Usagi, olhando para ela a mulher colocou a mão no ombro dela e com um sorriso viu que a menina tinha recém pego no sono.

Não querendo interromper o sono da jovem que parecia muito assustada, a aeromoça seguiu seu caminho até uma das poltronas em que um homem a chamava. Deixando assim uma Usagi perdida em meio a sonhos um tanto quanto estranhos e uma Misugi um tanto quanto revoltada com os sonhos que tinha.

Uma hora depois o avião começou a aterrissar, fazendo com que as duas amigas acordassem de seus sonhos nada bons. Dando um pulo na cadeira, Usagi percebeu que já tinham chegado a Tókio. Seu coração batia acelerado e as mãos estavam suando desesperadamente. Num ato de medo ela agarrou a mão de Misugi e começou a apertá-la com toda força que tinha.

Misugi percebendo isso fez questão de garantir a Usagi que estava ali com ela para qualquer coisa, apertando também a mão da amiga. Usagi virou-se para encarar Misugi que agora sorria e lhe olhava nos olhos com compreensão.

-Usagi, você não precisa ter medo, vai dar tudo certo, ok? – Ela falou olhando para a amiga, confiante. Queria que Usagi se sentisse bem, pois ela tinha todo o direito de voltar a Tókio, afinal foi o seu lar durante seus primeiros 16 anos de vida, e também foi o lugar que ela protegeu durante dois desses anos. Ninguém tinha o direito de perguntar para Usagi o que ela estava fazendo ali, pois aquele era o lar dela tanto quanto de qualquer um dos amigos dela.

-Não se preocupe, é que são muitas lembranças vindo juntas ao mesmo tempo. É um pouco de mais para a minha cabeça, mas daqui a pouco isso passa e nós vamos ir para o nosso apartamento! – Ao falar isso Usagi percebeu que Misugi olhou confusa para ela, mas esperou pela pergunta para que pudesse responder.

-Como assim, nós estaremos indo para o nosso apartamento? Pelo que eu saiba quando você saiu daqui você ainda morava com os seus pais, não é verdade? – Ela perguntou interessada em saber qual seria a resposta de Usagi.

-E é verdade. Quando eu saí de Tókio eu ainda morava com meus pais, mas agora que eu estou voltando, infelizmente não posso mais ficar lá. Por isso eu resolvi comprar um apartamento aqui para nós duas. No começo eu não sabia se você iria vir junto, mas como você aceitou eu não precisei me dar ao trabalho de ligar para cá e pedir um apartamento de um quarto só. E... – Ao ver o olhar de Misugi de interrogação ela continuou. -... Antes que você pergunte quando foi que eu fiz isso, eu lhe respondo. Lembra que eu lhe disse que estava resolvendo alguns problemas nesses últimos dois meses? Pois então, esse foi um dos meus problemas!

-Pois então, se você diz que já está tudo arrumado eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Parece que você cuidou de todos os detalhes dessa viajem, não é verdade? – Misugi perguntou ainda olhando incrédula para a amiga.

-Mas é claro que eu cuidei de tudo. Se não fossem tantas coisas para resolver em Paris nós já estaríamos aqui desde o mês passado resolvendo os problemas que eu tenho aqui. – Usagi parecia cansada só em pensar que agora sua vida seria toda voltada em resolver os problemas que ela tinha.

-Parece que a minha amiga tem problemas para resolver não importa em que país esteja, não é verdade? – Misugi perguntou com sarcasmo, querendo tirar um pouco da tensão da conversa.

-Pois é, parece que os problemas me perseguem, mas eu prometo que nenhum dos meus problemas vai afetar a sua vida! – No momento que falava isso, Usagi sentiu o avião parando e viu que as pessoas já começavam a se levantar para sair. Ela levantou-se também pegando de surpresa Misugi que não tinha percebido que já tinham aterrissado.

Estavam ambas em silencio enquanto saiam do aeroporto indo de encontro a um ponto de táxi. Nenhuma das duas falou uma palavra sequer enquanto seguiam seus caminhos. Misugi estava pensando naquilo que Usagi tinha lhe dito, que nenhum dos problemas da amiga iriam atrapalhar a sua vida, mas como ela iria fazer isso se Misugi já estava envolvida em tudo o que estava acontecendo, se ela queria estar ao lado da amiga para enfrentar seja qual for o problema? Não agüentando mais o silencio, Misugi finalmente se pronunciou.

-Usagi, eu não acho justo que você me traga até aqui e depois diga que seus problemas não vão afetar a minha vida. Eu quero saber de todos os seus problemas, e quero ajudar no que for possível para que você vencê-los. Foi por isso que eu vim até aqui, e não para ver você sofrendo e não fazer nada. – Ela falou olhando para frente do carro, sem querer ver qual era a expressão do rosto de Usagi.

-Minha amiga, eu também não lhe trouxe aqui simplesmente para deixá-la sentada em casa pensando que alguma coisa ruim pode acontecer comigo. Para falar a verdade, eu não teria lhe trazido aqui se não soubesse que você iria me ajudar, e muito. Fique sabendo que a única pessoa que eu confio plenamente nesse momento é você, e a única pessoa que vai ficar sabendo de todos os meus passos e de tudo o que eu estou fazendo ou pensando em fazer vai ser você. Quando eu disso que isso não interferiria em sua vida, eu quis dizer que eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você, e não que eu vou deixá-la isolada num canto sem saber o que está acontecendo, até porque isso seria injusto agora que você conhece toda a verdade! – Usagi estava tranqüila, enquanto olhava para o motorista do táxi e de vez em quando olhava para Misugi também, e percebia que a amiga começava a ruborizar, talvez estivesse com vergonha, mas ela não iria comentar nada.

-Eu agradeço muito por você confiar em mim, Usagi. – Ela falou com a voz muito baixa, estava envergonhada e ressentida por ter pensado que a amiga não confiava nela. – Não sei o que fazer para agradecer esse voto de confiança.

-Não faça nada! – Ela disse gentilmente olhando agora nos olhos da amiga, que finalmente se virou para encará-la. – Eu preciso simplesmente que você esteja ao meu lado nesse momento, que eu tanto preciso. Com isso você estará me fazendo um imenso favor.

Depois de ouvir isso, Misugi não agüentou e abraçou a amiga sem aviso nenhum. Ficaram ali as duas num abraço fraterno até o motorista parar o carro e olhar para trás.

-Desculpa senhoritas, mas nós já chegamos! – O homem que dirigia o carro falou, fazendo com que as amigas se separassem e o encarassem. – Vocês gostariam que eu ajudasse com as malas, ou preferem fazer isso sozinhas. – Ele perguntou gentilmente, embora já soubesse muito bem a resposta.

-Muito obrigada pela oferta, e eu receio que tenha que aceita-la. Pelo menos nós estaremos subindo de elevador, não é verdade? – Usagi falou animada com a chegada em sua nova casa. Estava voltando ao seu país de origem, para recomeçar uma vida que a muito tinha abandonado.

Depois de subirem com todas as malas, pagarem ao motorista, e entrarem definitivamente no novo apartamento, a primeira coisa que as duas amigas fizeram foi se jogar em cima de um sofá que tinha no meio da sala e começar a dar risada. Nenhuma das duas sabia o motivo das risadas, só o que sabiam é que esse era o momento para elas. Ficaram uns dez minutos sentadas no sofá e rindo uma para outra, até que subitamente Usagi parou de rir e começou a encarar Misugi com seriedade.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Misugi perguntou preocupada encarando a amiga a sua frente que ficou séria do nada.

-Está na hora de nos arrumarmos, hoje nós iremos jantar fora! – Falando isso Usagi se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, deixando na sala uma Misugi estática. Como assim iriam jantar fora? Para onde Usagi pretendia leva-la e porque ficar assim tão séria por causa disso?

Não querendo mais pensar no assunto Misugi se dirigiu também ao seu novo quarto onde tirou da mala alguma roupa para o jantar. Quando terminou de se arrumar e arrumar um pouco do quarto também ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com Usagi olhando para ela.

-Você já está pronta para irmos? – Usagi perguntou agora um pouco menos séria, mas não podia se dizer que ela estava relaxada com esse jantar fora que a mesma programou.

-Porque você está tão nervosa Usagi? Por acaso é por causa dessa janta? Se você preferir nós podemos muito bem jantar aqui! – Misugi falou querendo que a amiga se acalmasse um pouco, pois era palpável o nervosismo dela.

-Não, nós vamos jantar fora, e quanto a isso não tem discussão, até porque aqui em casa não tem nada para comer. Quanto ao meu nervosismo, você vai descobrir logo a razão dele. – Usagi falou agora mais calmamente, pois percebeu que acabaria assustando a amiga se continuasse daquele jeito. Mas era impossível para ela não ficar um pouco nervosa com o que estava acontecer.

Misugi um fez sinal para Usagi dizendo que já estava pronta para irem embora. Vendo isso, seguiu a amiga para fora do apartamento e em direção do elevador. Elas moravam no nono andar de um prédio muito grande, que era habitado por muitas pessoas da alta sociedade, e que com o tempo vieram a descobrir que adoravam falar mal dos outros. Entrando no elevador as duas ficaram em silencio, até ouvirem o barulho que o elevador fez para anunciar que chegaram ao seu destino.

Saindo de lá passaram pela recepção do prédio e seguiram para a porta que dava para rua. Quando chegaram ao lado de fora Misugi ficou maravilhada com o conversível vermelho que estava parado a sua frente. Vendo como a amiga estava Usagi simplesmente começou a rir.

Ao perceber a risada de Usagi, Misugi finalmente saiu do transe em que estava e encarou a amiga, um pouco confuso com o motivo de tanta felicidade.

-Por que você está rindo Usagi? – Ela perguntou um pouco chateada por pensar que o motivo podia ser ela.

-Eu estou rindo da cara que você fez quando viu o carro! – Ela disse ainda dando risada, o que logo acabou ao ver o rosto da amiga, que agora se mostrava magoado. – Ora, não precisa ficar assim, mas é que foi engraçado. Bom, esse carrinho lindo que você estava admirando até agora a pouco é nosso! – Ao falar isso ela percebeu, mesmo que rapidamente, um brilho de euforia nos olhos de Misugi. – Exatamente, esse carro é nosso. Eu comprei semana passada, para que assim que chegássemos aqui já tivéssemos como nos locomover com facilidade.

Misugi não disse nada, simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de concordância, mas no momento não sabia nem com o que estava concordando, ela simplesmente encarava o carro a sua frente como se fosse um sonho. Porem não continuou assim por muito tempo, pois logo Usagi fez questão de tirá-la do sonho e traze-la de volta a realidade.

-Que tal nós irmos entrando no carro agora, pois eu estou com fome, e o lugar que nós vamos é um pouco longe daqui? – Usagi falou tentando não rir novamente, pois a cara que Misugi fazia ao ver o carro era muito engraçada.

-Claro, vamos! – Misugi falou, um pouco lentamente, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho.

Ao entrar no carro Misugi ficou mais maravilhada ainda, mas fez questão de prestar atenção no que estava ao seu redor e tirar da cabeça aquele carro. Sentiu que o carro começou a se mover e para mudar um pouco os pensamentos que tinha virou-se e começou a olhar a paisagem. Queria encontrar algo que chamasse a sua atenção, mas nada ali parecia muito diferente do que era em Paris, claro que não eram as mesmas coisas, nem as mesmas pessoas, até mesmo o jeito de falar era diferente, mas mesmo assim ela só conseguia ver as mesmas coisas ao redor dela.

Usagi tinha se perdido em pensamentos no momento em que o carro começou a acelerar. Ela esta ansiosa para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela finalmente, depois de 10 anos, iria voltar para aquele lugar, e queria mais que tudo que as pessoas que ela mais amava se conhecessem. Ela pensava em tudo o que aconteceu no passado e em tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Seu coração ficou apertado ao pensar nisso. É engraçado, mas o único motivo que fez com que ela voltasse para Tókio foi o sinal iminente de um novo inimigo, e o mais engraçado ainda era saber de onde esse inimigo iria surgir. Ela sabia que tudo estava interligado, que seria muito melhor ela não ter vindo, mas para ela era muito melhor enfrentar o problema agora do que ter que enfrentar as conseqüências mais tarde, o que poderia ser muito pior.

Quando finalmente parou o carro, depois de uma corrida de meia hora, é que percebeu o desanimo no rosto de sua amiga. Ficou se sentindo um pouco culpada pela amiga estar se sentindo assim, pois sabia muito bem a razão daquilo. Misugi quando saiu de Paris estava começando a se apaixonar por um rapaz que trabalhava na mesma empresa que as duas, e a sua sorte é que o sentimento não virou realmente algo mais forte, pois nesse momento não estaria simplesmente aérea, mas sim completamente depressiva.

-Misugi, vamos indo? – Usagi falou, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. Foi nesse momento que Misugi percebeu que já estavam paradas e que Usagi estava falando com ela. Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar de pensamentos que já tinha se esquecido e teimavam em voltar. Sorriu para Usagi e abriu a porta do carro. Foi então que percebeu onde estava, um restaurante muito aconchegante, com muitas pessoas dentro, e que dava a Misugi uma sensação de familiaridade.

-Que lugar é esse Usagi? É tão lindo, e me passa uma sensação de tranqüilidade! – Misugi falou esquecendo de vez seus pensamentos e se virando para a amiga que acabara de descer do carro e agora o estava trancando.

-Aqui é um lugar muito importante para mim, e eu espero muito que você goste dele tanto quanto eu. Agora vamos entrando por que eu quero ver se encontro aqui uma pessoa que também foi muito importante na minha adolescência.

Misugi acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Assim entraram as duas para o tal restaurante, que exalava um cheiro maravilhoso de comida, o que fez a barriga tanto de Usagi quanto de Misugi reclamar de fome. As duas se olharam rapidamente e sorriram disfarçadamente.

Sentaram-se numa mesa distante da entrada e ficaram ali por algum tempo conversando coisas não muito importantes, passaram-se uns dez minutos e finalmente uma das garçonetes veio lhes atender.

-O que as senhoritas desejariam? – A moça com seus longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto perguntou sorrindo.

Usagi olhou para Misugi como se perguntando se a amiga já tinha se decidido, e finalmente voltou sua atenção novamente para a moça que estava em pé ao seu lado. Sorrindo para a moça ela fez o seu pedido e esperou que Misugi fizesse o dela para que assim pudesse perguntar.

-Você poderia me dizer o nome do proprietário desse restaurante, moça? – Usagi perguntou gentilmente, com um sorriso no rosto como se encorajando a moça a lhe falar.

-Na verdade eu não posso, mas ele está ali nos fundos conversando com alguns amigos que vieram jantar aqui. Você gostaria que eu o chamasse aqui? – A moça perguntou timidamente para Usagi, que agora sorria mais abertamente.

-Claro, isso seria ótimo, e, por favor, diga a ele que é uma amiga dele que está voltando depois de uma viajem de longos 10 anos e que está muito ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Você pode fazer isso para mim? – Ela falava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, toda a ansiedade que estava sentindo antes sumiu quando a garçonete lhe disse que ele estava ali, e pensar que finalmente o veria novamente.

-Claro que sim, espere só um pouco que eu vou logo ali chama-lo. – A moça falou agora também sorrindo mais calma com a amabilidade de Usagi.

Ao ver a moça saindo e indo em direção ao fundo do restaurante, Usagi se voltou para a amiga e percebeu que ela estava lhe encarando confusa. Era claro que Misugi ficaria confusa com aquela conversa, pois ela não sabia que Usagi conhecia ninguém ali, só sabia que ela conhecia o lugar. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que não contou para a amiga toda a história, mas resolveu fazer um pouco mais de mistério.

-Você deve estar se perguntando quem seria essa pessoa que eu quero conversar, não é verdade? – Sem esperar nenhuma resposta ela continuou. – Pois você vai descobrir isso logo, assim que ele vier para cá conversar conosco. Pelo menos eu espero que ele venha.

-Bom, pelo menos eu sei que é um homem, não é verdade? Você não me conta mais nada, só me faz ter surpresas o tempo todo. – Misugi falou com um tom sério, mas se percebia de longe o tom de deboche em sua voz.

As duas começaram a rir da afirmação que Misugi fez e se perderam um pouco no tempo, até que uma mão pousou no ombro de Usagi, chamando a sua atenção. Ela se voltou para trás para ver quem estava lhe tocando até ver a mesma moça que antes estava atendendo a sua mesa. Sorrindo Usagi fez sinal para que a moça falasse.

-Desculpe interromper, senhorita, mas eu vim para lhe avisar que o patrão virá conversar com você assim que puder. Ele agora está ocupado, mas dentro de minutos ele poderá vir aqui. – A moça falou calmamente, mas se percebia o nervosismo em sua voz, era como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa enquanto falava com o seu chefe.

-Não se preocupe, nós esperaremos. Agora tudo o que eu realmente quero é comer, pois chegamos de viagem hoje à tarde e até agora não comemos nada. – Usagi falou sorrindo, mas no fundo estava pensando o que teria acontecido para a moça voltar tão nervosa para falar com ela. Será que ele não queria vê-la, que não queria conversar com ela? Será que ele ficou bravo com ela quando desapareceu, e continua assim? Decidiu que não iria pensar nisso, então viu que a moça estava voltando a caminhar.

Virou-se para Misugi, que logo percebeu todo o desapontamento no olhar de Usagi. Não sabia o motivo, mas logo iria descobrir o que fez sua amiga mudar de humor tão rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu Usagi? – A sua voz era calma, porem preocupada, e Usagi percebeu que mesmo sem querer deixou transparecer os seus sentimentos.

-Não foi nada. É que eu realmente queria conversar com ele, mas parece que ele não quer conversar comigo. – Usagi disse, com a voz triste, o que fez com que Misugi se perguntasse qual era a importância desse homem na vida de sua amiga.

Não demorou muito tempo e já estavam comendo, ambas em silencio, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Misugi queria desesperadamente saber que homem era esse com quem Usagi queria tanto conversar, e o porquê dele não querer vir falar com ela. Já Usagi pensava no porque de tudo aquilo, se teria sido certo ela vir ao restaurante dele depois de 10 anos desaparecida e esperar que ele a esperasse de braços abertos, sem nem um pingo de desapontamento.

Deixaram-se ambas se perderem em seus pensamentos, sem prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse o prato de comida que estava a sua frente. Foi então que ambas ouviram um som vindo logo atrás de Usagi, como se alguém quisesse chamar a atenção delas para a sua presença, e foi exatamente isso o que essa pessoa fez.

A primeira a olhar para ele foi Misugi, que estava sentada de frente para essa tal pessoa, e o que viu a agradou muito. Logo atrás de Usagi estava em pé um homem muito bonito, de cabelos loiros e muito bonitos, ele olhava para Usagi com um sorriso no rosto e com as mãos nas costas, esperando que a amiga se virasse para ele.

Quando isso aconteceu, foi quase que perceptível o grito interior que Usagi deu. Em sua frente estava o seu amigo de infância, aquele por quem ela teve a primeira paixão na adolescência, o que cuidava dela como a uma irmã. O único homem que ela poderia considerar realmente bom, que se importava realmente com ela, ou pelo menos ela achava que sim.

Na sua frente estava Motoki, o seu querido Motoki, uma das pessoas que ela mais sentiu saudades durante todos esses anos que esteve em Paris. Ele estava parado na sua frente, a olhando com os mesmos olhos que há 10 anos atrás, não tinha mudado quase nada, simplesmente ficou mais másculo, mais forte, mais bonito do que já era, se é que é possível, e ele sorria.

Sim, ele estava sorrindo. Tudo o que passou pela cabeça de Usagi antes de vê-lo simplesmente desapareceu diante daquele sorriso. Isso sempre a desarmava, era difícil não resistir aos sorrisos que Motoki lhe dava e tinha sido ainda mais difícil ficar sentada naquela cadeira quando o viu para em pé as suas costas.

Sorrindo ela se levantou sem nem pensar duas vezes e o abraçou. Aquilo foi um choque para a maioria das pessoas que estavam jantando ali, mas ela não se importava, fazia 10 anos que ela não via o seu querido amigo Motoki, e agora que o estava vendo novamente queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, conversar com ele, contar tudo o que aconteceu com ela, tanto em Tókio como em Paris, contar porque voltou, embora não pudesse dar detalhes, e principalmente queria que ele conhecesse sua melhor amiga.

Sorrindo ela finalmente o largou e olhou novamente em seus olhos, fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia tão bem assim, cercada com pessoas que ela gostava e que realmente gostavam dela. Nesse momento uma única e pequena lagrima caiu de seus olhos fazendo que o amigo a olhasse preocupado.

Fazendo com que ela se sentasse novamente na mesa, ele sentou-se também ao seu lado, olhando finalmente para a outra mulher que estava sentada junto com Usagi. Ele percebeu o brilho nos olhos de Misugi, um brilho que demonstrava toda a felicidade que ela estava sentindo ao ver a felicidade de Usagi, mas também a preocupação pelo que acabara de acontecer.

-Está tudo bem Usagi, você não está se sentindo bem? – Ele viu a moça perguntando e percebeu que ela gostava muito de Usagi. Pelo seu tom de voz ele percebeu a preocupação que ela estava sentindo, e percebeu que era exatamente igual a sua. Poderia se dizer que Usagi causava isso às pessoas que a amavam, mesmo que não fosse nada sério eles se preocupavam, mesmo sendo uma única e solitária lagrima eles se preocupavam.

-É claro que está tudo bem. Eu só estou completamente feliz que eu finalmente pude encontrar o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu mais senti saudades durante todos esses anos! – A voz dela era calma, o que acalmou os dois um pouco, mas também era de excitação, de pura alegria, o que fez com que os dois sorrissem um para o outro em alivio, mesmo não se conhecendo, afinal eles tinham uma preocupação em comum, Usagi.

-Que bom que você está bem, Usa. Eu nunca quis fazer você se sentir mal, e você sabe disso, não é verdade? – Ele falou olhando para ela com carinho, finalmente a sua irmãzinha estava de volta e pelo que ele reparou não tinha mudado em nada suas atitudes, sempre tão amorosa, sempre tão feliz, tão sensível. Claro que tinha crescido e ficado uma linda mulher, mesmo quando ele a conheceu ela já era linda, mas agora adulta, ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa, tinha um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer mulher, e causar desejo em qualquer homem, e com esses pensamentos ele sorriu, pensando em como certo amigo iria ficar quando a visse de volta a Tókio.

-Eu sei muito bem disso. – Ela falou encarando o seu amigo. Foi então que lembrou que Misugi estava ali na mesa junto com eles. – Meu Deus que estabanada que eu sou, nem para apresentar meus amigos. – Ela falou sorrindo e olhando para ambos que sorriram. Motoki pensou consigo mesmo que definitivamente Usagi não tinha mudado nada, pelo menos para ele. – Motoki, essa é minha melhor e, podemos dizer, única amiga Misugi. – Ela falou apontando de Motoki para Misugi, e depois apontando de Misugi para Motoki ela falou. – Misugi, esse é o meu melhor amigo em todo o mundo, o meu irmaozão, Motoki.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se deram as mãos em cumprimento, segundos depois se soltaram um pouco envergonhados, sem realmente saber o porquê, mas sorriram mesmo assim ao ver que Usagi olhava para eles com um olhar que dizia que ela iria aprontar alguma coisa. Eles a conheciam muito bem para saber que o que vinha por aí não iria ser nada bom, talvez terminasse bem, mas o processo poderia ser bem doloroso.

Motoki sorria muito feliz por ter de novo ao seu lado uma das pessoas que ele mais gostava e se importava, mas percebendo que as pessoas que estavam jantando ali começaram a olhar para eles com olhos um pouco diferentes, ele decidiu que era hora de eles irem para um lugar mais reservado. Quando isso passou pela sua cabeça, veio uma idéia um tanto quanto maluca, mas ele precisava ver qual seria o resultado de tal encontro. Ele sabia que já tinha acontecido antes, mas queria ver com seus próprios olhos o que iria acontecer, e estava disposto a tudo para isso. Poderia ser a felicidade de sua amiga que estava em jogo.

-Usa, eu acho melhor a gente ir lá para os fundos do restaurante, aqui as pessoas estão começando a encarar a gente, e isso não é bom para quem está querendo apreciar o seu jantar, e nem uma boa conversa! – Ele disse sorrindo, como sempre, mas agora o sorriso era verdadeiro, ele realmente estava feliz.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Misugi para saber o que a amiga achava, quando viu ela assentir também, se dirigiram todos os três para os fundos do restaurante onde havia uma única mesa sobrando. Em poucos minutos os pratos que estavam na outra mesa foram trazidos para onde eles estavam e começaram os três a conversar.

-Então, Usa, não vai me contar como foram todos esses anos em Paris? – Ele disse, e com isso fez com Usagi olhasse para ele surpresa.

-Como você sabe que eu estava em Paris? Ah, sim, como eu não pensei nisso antes, eles já te contaram tudo, não é verdade? – Ela perguntou, agora sua voz tomava um tom irritado, e com toda razão.

-Sim, eles já me contaram que foram te visitar em Paris, e também me contaram tudo o que aconteceu lá e o que você falou para eles! – A voz dele começou a ficar muito baixa até que desapareceu. Ele agora estava com a expressão completamente triste, desde o começo ele quis evitar esse assunto, mas infelizmente, ele mesmo trouxe o assunto à tona.

-Não se preocupe com isso, pois não tem nada a ver com você. Isso era um assunto que eu tinha com eles, e que já foi deixado de lado, mesmo não podendo esquecer o que aconteceu eu não posso viver no passado eternamente, eu tenho uma vida inteira pela frente. Oras, eu só tenho 26 anos meu Deus, muita coisa vai acontecer na minha vida ainda. – Ela disse a ultima frase com sarcasmo, o que fez com o que os três dessem uma boa risada. Mas de repente ela ficou séria como se lembrasse de alguma coisa e falou, mais para ela do que para os outros dois. – Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

-O que foi que você disse Usagi? – Misugi percebeu que a amiga de repente ficou muito séria, e pensou no porque disso, afinal, seja lá o que esteja atormentado Usagi, não era a primeira vez que o fazia.

-Não é nada, simplesmente coisas que eu tenho que resolver mais tarde, mas agora eu quero saber como é que o meu irmão conseguiu abrir um restaurante, e como é que anda a vida. Acima de tudo eu quero saber, Motoki tem nada namorada? – Usagi falou com um sorriso no canto da boca, como se tivesse um plano em sua cabeça dependendo da resposta que teria.

-O restaurante eu abri com muito sacrifício, mas era um dos meus sonhos então eu corri atrás e consegui realiza-lo. A minha vida anda muito bem, tenho muitos e bons amigos, tenho dinheiro para poder passar muito bem, o restaurante é um sucesso, e agora eu tenho minha irmãzinha de volta. – Ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, com certeza ele estava feliz por Usagi ter voltado. – Quanto ao assunto da namorada. – Ele parou um pouquinho e olhou para Usagi, meio que desconfiado. – Não, eu não estou namorando no momento, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode aprontar das suas, viu Usagi?

-Aprontar? Quem? Eu? – Ela falou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo, o que fez com que os três dessem uma boa risada. Esse momento fez com que Usagi se lembrasse do passado, dos momentos bons que ela teve com Motoki, de todas as vezes que ela veio lhe pedir ajuda, que aprontou com ele, que disse que o amava para si mesma, dos momentos em que riram juntos, exatamente como agora.

O jantar foi passando cada vez mais rápido, e todos naquela mesa se divertiam com lembranças do passado, e do presente também. Usagi contou como era sua vida em Paris, como conheceu Misugi, como se tornaram melhores amigas, e como acabaram por trabalhar no mesmo lugar. Misugi contou toda a sua vida para eles, já que Motoki não a conhecia, e estava sinceramente interessado em conhecê-la. Motoki por outro lado contou sobre o que aconteceu durante os 10 anos que Usagi estava fora, sobre a família dela, sobre os amigos que eles tinham em comum, deixando de fora, é claro, certo grupo de pessoas.

Quando perceberam a hora que era os três pularam da cadeira espantados, o que fez com que mais uma vez caíssem na gargalhada. Estavam tão à vontade um com o outro que não chegaram a perceber as horas passando, e quando notaram já era muito tarde.

-Motoki, meu amigo, eu acho que chegou a hora de dizermos adeus. – Usagi disse com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

-Adeus? Não, isso é apenas um até logo, afinal amanhã nós nos veremos novamente, não é verdade? – Ele falou mais afirmando do que perguntando, fazendo com que Misugi e Usagi dessem um sorriso de aprovação.

Ao saírem do restaurante já não tinha quase ninguém nas ruas, e a volta para casa seria longa. Quando chegassem ainda tinham um apartamento inteiro para arrumar. Entraram ambas no carro, e Usagi começou a dirigir de volta para o apartamento em que moravam. Meia hora depois estava estacionando o carro na garagem do prédio, e tentando acordar Misugi, que no meio do caminho acabou dormindo de cansaço.

Quando finalmente subiram para o apartamento, ambas não pensaram duas vezes antes de saírem correndo e entrarem no quarto. Estavam cansadas demais sequer para falar, isso elas fizeram a noite inteira. Tudo o que queriam agora era dormir, e depois amanhã era outro dia, e para Usagi, era a hora de confrontar mais pessoas.

Outro dia nasceu, e com ele um sol maravilhoso que batia de frente para a janela do quarto de uma Usagi ainda dormindo. Quando o sol alcançou seu rosto tudo o que se pode ouvir naquele apartamento foi ela xingando qualquer coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça, até mesmo o vento ela amaldiçoava por tê-la acordado.

O som de Usagi xingando a tudo e a todos fez com que Misugi acordasse e fosse correndo para o quarto da amiga preocupada. Quando abriu a porta tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi dar risada do que estava vendo.

Usagi estava deitada na cama, com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, as pernas se debatiam no ar e ela rodava para todos os lados, enquanto xingava tudo o que conseguia e se debatia como se estivesse possuída. Com certeza aquela cena fez com que Misugi quase caísse no chão de tanto rir.

Percebendo a situação ridícula em que se encontrava, Usagi parou de xingar e começou a dar gargalhadas como a muito não fazia. Com certeza a sua vinda ao Japão, até o exato momento, só estava lhe fazendo bem. Mas então se lembrou de onde iriam hoje à tarde e novamente ficou séria.

Aquele seria um dia difícil, mas estava preparada para ele, estava preparada para tudo o que tinha que acontecer. Foi por esse motivo que voltou para Tókio, e não fugiria as suas obrigações, mesmo não sendo mais esse o seu destino, ou isso ela pensava.

Tomaram o café da manhã juntas, e logo após isso começaram a arrumar um pouco do apartamento do jeito que elas queriam. Tinham que arrumar os quartos de ambas, pois as malas ainda não tinham sido desfeitas, depois tinham de passar em um mercado para comprar comida, pois a cozinha estava vazia, queriam ainda passar no shopping e comprar algumas coisas pra casa e para elas.

Nisso a manhã se passou e a tarde chegou. Ambas extremamente cansadas da jornada que tiveram, mas o dia não acabava ali e elas estavam prontas para continuar o trabalho de casa quando Usagi lembrou-se que tinha algo para fazer à tarde já.

-Misugi, o resto do apartamento nós arrumamos depois, agora nós vamos sair. E antes que você me pergunte, nós vamos rever velhos amigos. – Dizendo isso ela virou as costas para Misugi e foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa.

Misugi percebeu o sarcasmo de Usagi quando falou que iriam visitar velhos amigos, e se perguntou quem seria. Então lhe veio à mente que as únicas pessoas que ambas conheciam e que moravam no Japão eram aquelas que foram visitar Usagi em Paris e aquele homem que ela conheceu ontem, e por alguma razão que ela não sabia explicar qual era, ela sabia que não era ele que elas iriam visitar agora.

Quando terminou de se arrumar ouviu Usagi dizendo que já estava indo pegar o carro. Para não deixar a amiga descer sozinha, ela correu do quarto e chegou a tempo de entrar no elevador junto com Usagi.

Lá dentro ambas ficaram em silencio, não sabiam o que falar uma com a outra, não tinham idéia do que conversar, e isso um tanto quanto raro para as amigas. O barulho do elevador anunciando que finalmente chegaram ao seu destino foi o que quebrou o silencio. Assim que as portas se abriram elas entraram na garagem e foram em busca do seu carro.

Quando o encontraram não precisaram falar nada, simplesmente entraram nele, fecharam as portas, e esperaram Usagi começar a andar. Mais uma vez estavam ambas em silencio, Usagi prestando atenção na estrada, e Misugi prestando atenção na paisagem que seguia em seu caminho.

Foi então que o carro parou, fazendo com Misugi olhasse para frente e depois para Usagi, com um olhar interrogativo. Estavam paradas enfrente a uma grande escadaria, e Usagi parecia mais nervosa do que nunca.

-Usagi, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – Misugi perguntou.um tanto quanto preocupada com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Aqui é o templo onde Rey morava, não sei se continua aqui, mas se elas continuam como eram antes, obviamente elas devem estar ali. Eu vim aqui porque chegou à hora de resolver certos problemas, e como eu disse que não esconderia nada de você, aqui estamos! – Ela disse secamente, como se aquilo fosse a ultima coisa que quisesse fazer, mas mesmo assim tinha de ser feito.

-Então, se é para irmos até eles, que seja feito o mais rápido possível, não é? Ou você está pretendendo passar muito tempo aqui olhando as escadas? – Misugi perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas, como se aquilo fosse impossível.

Usagi simplesmente deu uma risada. Era incrível como Misugi conseguia faze-la rir mesmo em momentos de extrema tensão como agora.

-Não, eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo aqui não. Agora vamos subir porque o assunto é muito importante e não pode esperar mais. – Falando isso as duas saíram do carro e começaram a subir as escadas do templo.

Ao chegar ao topo das escadas ambas estavam exaustas de ter subido uma escada tão grande. Olharam para baixo e viram a pequena figura do carro delas, olharam uma para outra e começaram a rir. Ultimamente Usagi se sentia mais livre para sorrir do que antes, agora ela sentia que também tinha o direito de sorrir, não podia mais viver na escuridão por coisas que aconteceram no passado.

Começaram a caminhar em direção a porta do templo que ficava um pouco distante de onde estavam, e não dava para se enxergar se tinha alguém lá ou não. Enquanto caminhavam a entrada do templo foi ficando mais perto, até que elas começaram a ouvir vozes, e quando finalmente conseguiram enxergar a porta, viram que na frente da mesma estavam cinco pessoas reunidas conversando.

-Exatamente como eu pensei que estariam fazendo! – Uma voz falou fazendo com que todos se levantassem assustados. Menos de dois segundos depois a figura de Usagi apareceu um pouco a frente deles, com as mãos na cintura e a cara séria.

Os cinco que estavam parados de pé a sua frente, antes com caras nervosas e preocupadas, agora estavam surpresos e felizes. Usagi tinha voltado e estava na frente deles, falando com eles, mesmo séria, ela estava ali.

Enquanto ficavam a encarando ainda com o rosto surpreso, ela caminhou até mais perto deles, e ficou lá esperando que algum deles se pronunciasse. Como nenhum deles fez isso, ela percebeu que teria que ser a primeira a se pronunciar naquela conversa.

-Eu vim aqui porque nós precisamos conversar e o assunto não pode ser mais adiado! – Ela falou secamente, deixando bem claro que o assunto que a trazia ali não tinha nada a ver com o que tiveram em Paris há dois meses atrás.

-Sobre o que você está falando? – Minako perguntou olhando para a amiga, que novamente estava séria, mas que com certeza ainda era a mesma Usagi que ela conheceu anos atrás.

-Eu estou falando do motivo de ter mandado vocês de volta para Tókio, quando estavam em Paris. – Novamente ela falou, mas dessa vez se permitiu olhar nos olhos de cada um deles.

-Eu pensei que você tinha nos mandado de volta por que não queria a nossa presença perto de você, não por algo mais sério! – Makoto falou agora, com surpresa na voz.

-Pelo jeito vocês não prestaram atenção a uma única palavra do que eu falei quando os mandei embora. – Ela falou olhando chateada para Misugi que estava ao seu lado, como se aquilo fosse o pior dos absurdos que ela poderia ouvir.

-Você disse para voltarmos porque algo terrível iria acontecer e que nós éramos os únicos que poderíamos defender Tókio, já que Sailor Moon deixou de existir. – Amy falou, como se aquilo não fosse muito importante.

-Pelo menos uma de vocês prestou atenção ao que eu disse. Esse é exatamente o motivo que me trouxe de volta para Tókio, e eu temo dizer que dessa vez seja para ficar! – Ela falou olhando mais chateada ainda para Misugi que não sabia o que fazer no meio daquela conversa.

-Você quer dizer que veio para ficar? – Quem perguntou foi Rey, que estava quase pulando de euforia ao ouvir tais palavras.

-Sim, eu vim pra ficar, infelizmente não pelas razões certas. – Ela disse novamente, não muito contente com a felicidade de Rey em tê-la por perto. – Agora, nós precisamos conversar seriamente sobre os fatos que estão prestes a ocorrer.

No momento em que Rey ia falar alguma coisa, um som de musica preencheu o ar, fazendo com que todos se virassem para ver de onde vinha o som.

-Sempre com esse tipo de entradas, não é verdade? – Usagi falou olhando para o teto do templo e vendo lá Michiru e Haruka. Ambas deram um pequeno sorriso e pularam de lá com a maior facilidade, deixando Misugi de boca aberta. – Então, vamos ter uma reunião com todas as Sailors, ou somente vocês vieram?

Antes que uma das duas pudesse falar qualquer coisa o som de passos tomou conta do lugar e quando todos olharam para trás, lá se encontrava a forma de duas mulheres.

-Desculpem o atraso, mas como guardiã do tempo eu tenho certos deveres a cumprir. – Uma das mulheres disse.

-E eu não queria vir sozinha, embora pudesse muito bem faze-lo. – Falou a outra das mulheres.

Ao perceber quem eram as duas mulheres todas ficaram um pouco intrigadas, porque Setsuna teve que sair do portal do tempo, e porque Hotaru tinha que vir com ela? Se bem que a presença de Michiru e Haruka também era um tanto quanto suspeita.

-Então, vejo que hoje a reunião vai ser completa. Mas primeiro, para não deixar mais confusa à cabeça da minha amiga, eu gostaria de apresentá-las! – Usagi falou olhando de cada uma das mulheres ali presentes para Misugi.

Todos acenaram à cabeça em sinal de aceitação, então Usagi olhou diretamente para Misugi, que estava visivelmente constrangida e confusa com toda aquela situação.

-Misugi, aquelas quatro mulheres você já sabe quem são, mas mesmo assim eu vou lhes apresentar. Aquela é Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. – Ao falar isso os olhos de todas cresceram em surpresa. Usagi estava contando para uma total estranha as suas identidades secretas, mas ela não se importou com os olhares interrogativos e continuou. – Aquela é Minako Aino, Sailor Vênus. Aquela é Makoto Kino, Sailor Júpiter, e aquela é Rey Hino, Sailor Mars. – Quando terminou com as apresentações das quatro primeiras, todas já estavam em choque. – Para satisfazer a curiosidade de todas vocês, quem descobriu as suas identidades foi ela mesma, eu agora só estou as apresentando oficialmente. Continuando, aquela é Michiru, Sailor Neptune. Aquela é Haruka, Sailor Uranus. Aquela é Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, e aquela é Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. – Terminando de falar, quem agora estava em choque era Misugi, porem faltava uma figura naquele quadro. – E é claro que eu não posso esquecer do único homem que faz parte desse grupo, não é verdade? Aquele é Mamoru Chiba, o Tuxedo Mask.

Terminadas todas as apresentações, ninguém ali falava nada. Não sabiam explicar o que estava acontecendo. O que deu na cabeça de Usagi para falar para uma completa desconhecida sobre suas identidades secretas? E se mais alguém descobrisse? E se ela contasse para alguém que não pode saber de nada?

Mas Usagi não estava interessada nesse tipo de assunto, agora o que se passava por sua mente era algo mais urgente e que precisava ser discutido imediatamente. Vendo que ninguém voltava do transe em que estavam ela tomou a dianteira e começou a falar.

-Como eu já disse, eu voltei para falar sobre um assunto que infelizmente é do interesse de todos nós, não como seres humanos comuns, mas como Sailors, e que não pode ser mais adiado. Quanto mais tempo nós perdermos, mais tempo o inimigo tem de aumentar os seus poderes. – Falando isso todos pareceram enfim sair de seus estados de transe completo, e começaram a prestar atenção nela. – Porem antes de começar a falar sobre esse assunto, eu gostaria de perguntar por que você voltou tão cedo Setsuna. Eu pensei que só fosse voltar a vê-la daqui a no mínimo duas semanas?

Setsuna olhou para Usagi como que compreendendo a pergunta da amiga, afinal, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ela era a única que nunca perdeu contato com a princesa. É verdade que Usagi não se considerava mais princesa, nem mesmo Sailor Moon, mas para ela Usagi sempre seria e sempre será a única princesa que ela tem.

-Eu voltei mais cedo porque eu tenho um assunto urgente a tratar com você Usagi! As outras podem saber se quiserem, pois diz respeito a todos, não só a você! – Ao falar isso todos se voltaram para ela com rostos interrogativos. O que poderia ter acontecido?

-O que foi que aconteceu de tão importante para te tirar do portal do tempo antes da hora, Setsuna? – Usagi perguntou calmamente, para espanto de todos os que estavam ali, com exceção de Setsuna e Misugi.

-O tempo foi modificado, o que estava predestinado para acontecer foi anulado, e o que está prestes a acontecer é o causador de tudo isso! – Ela falou com um tom de seriedade a mais na voz, o que fez todas perceberem que não era brincadeira o que estava para acontecer.

-Desculpa Setsuna, mas o futuro já foi alterado antes, quando eu fui embora de Tókio, por que é que voltou a se alterar agora? – Usagi perguntou curiosa. Tinha que ter um motivo muito bom para fazer que o tempo fosse distorcido.

-Na verdade, quando você foi embora de Tókio o futuro não mudou em nada, aconteceu o que realmente deveria ter acontecido, mas infelizmente foi da maneira errada! – Ela falou para o choque de Usagi. Como assim o futuro não tinha sido alterado? Isso significava que no final de tudo ela acabaria com Mamoru de qualquer jeito?

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – Usagi perguntou mais uma vez, agora realmente curiosa para saber qual foi o motivo e qual foi à conseqüência dessa mudança no futuro.

-Como todos vocês sabem todas as soberanas da Lua só podem dar a luz um único herdeiro, e era exatamente o que estava acontecendo no futuro. A rainha e o rei tinham a sua única filha Chibiusa, porem a mais ou menos um mês atrás a rainha descobriu que estava grávida novamente, grávida do seu segundo filho. Vocês percebem o que está acontecendo? A rainha não poderia ter mais filhos, assim que ela deu a luz a Chibiusa o seu útero secou por dentro, impossibilitando que ela tivesse mais filhos, mas mesmo assim ela engravidou. Algo no passado mudou drasticamente, e assim fez com que toda uma história fosse transformada e pela primeira vez na história uma soberana da Lua terá dois filhos. – Setsuna terminou de falar, para choque tanto de Usagi quanto de Mamoru que estava sentado simplesmente ouvindo tudo o que ela falava.

Usagi olhava para todos os lados procurando uma luz que clareasse suas idéias, seus pensamentos, mas não foi capaz de achá-la. Não sabia o que fazer, não entendia como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo, como aquilo podia acontecer.

-Desculpa Setsuna, mas como é que eu vou ter mesmo Chibiusa se eu não posso ter mais filhos? – Usagi perguntou com a voz embargada, ela queria chorar nesse momento, tirar todo aquele peso que sentia em cima das costas.

-Usagi, infelizmente eu não posso lhe responder essa pergunta, isso não era para acontecer, mas como o futuro não mudou eu presumi que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Agora o que eu posso lhe dizer é que milagres acontecem, vejam só o que está acontecendo no futuro! – Ela terminou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Queria acalmar Usagi, mas não sabia como.

-Eu só tenho uma ultima pergunta para fazer. Como é que qualquer criança vai nascer de mim e do Mamoru se nós não estamos juntos, e eu o odeio mais que tudo? – Usagi perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Setsuna. Queria uma resposta sincera, seria seu destino acabar sempre com Mamoru, mesmo ele tendo feito tudo o que fez com ela?

Com aquela pergunta todos foram pegos de surpresa, principalmente Mamoru, que não esperava por uma declaração tão aberta do ódio que Usagi sentia por ele. Ele ainda a amava, e estava disposto a tudo para reconquistá-la, mas seria difícil se ela declarava para quem quisesse ouvir que o único sentimento que ela tinha para com ele era ódio.

Setsuna olhou para a amiga, princesa, e companheira de batalhas. A única coisa que passava na sua mente foi a única coisa que sua boca proferiu:

-Odeia mesmo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu queria agradecer a todos voces, pelas reviwes, por estarem gostando da história, e prometo que posto mais rapido da proxima vez**

**Bjinhos, e até a proxima, espero que gostem desse capitulo também**


	7. Capitulo VI Pensamentos Desencontrados

**Capitulo VI – Pensamentos Desencontrados**

-Odeia mesmo?

Aquela pergunta não era esperada por ninguém. O templo ficou num silencio que chegava a ser palpável. Nada se mexia, os pássaros não cantavam mais, o vento parou de bater contra as folhas das arvores, até mesmo o som dos carros cessou. Parecia que o mundo inteiro queria saber qual seria a resposta de Usagi.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa, de qualquer pessoa, tinha um homem que esperava ansiosamente por aquela resposta, por ver aqueles lábios se mexendo e respondendo aquela pergunta tão inusitada. O seu coração batia descompassadamente, suas mãos suavam, seu corpo tremia, seus olhos estavam focados em um único ponto, uma única pessoa.

O tempo parecia não passar, os segundos corriam mais devagar do que o normal e isso a estava irritando. Por que é que Setsuna foi fazer uma pergunta dessas? Ela queria que aquilo acabasse, que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Queria mais que tudo que ela não tivesse precisado voltar a Tókio, porque assim não teria que estar na situação que se encontrava. Sua mente não estava funcionando muito bem, queria saber como iria sair daquela cena, daquele lugar, mas então se lembrou que não podia sair dali. Tinha uma conversa muito importante para ter e sendo assim teria que dar uma resposta àquela pergunta. Porem algo lhe dizia que ela tinha que fazer exatamente o contrário, foi aí que ela percebeu o que deveria fazer.

Todos a encaravam, todos queriam saber. Suas cabeças não percebiam mais nada ao seu redor. Tudo o que queriam era que finalmente todo aquele drama acabasse, fosse do jeito que fosse. Se ela dissesse que odiava Mamoru, então não sobrava mais nada para elas fazerem pelo casal, afinal não haveria mais casal. Mas se ela dissesse que não o odiava, então elas ainda podiam ter alguma esperança. E esperança é uma das coisas que elas mais têm, tanto em Usagi quanto em Mamoru, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Enquanto esperavam por uma resposta, ninguém percebeu uma Misugi muito confusa no meio daquela conversa. Ela também queria saber se a amiga odiava realmente Mamoru, embora já tivesse a leve impressão de qual seria a resposta da amiga. Mas acima de tudo, ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Porque eles ficaram daquele jeito, porque aquela pergunta, quando foi que Usagi conversou com aquela mulher, que história era aquela de futuro, de que Usagi iria ter outro filho, sendo que ela não tem nenhum ainda, como poderia alguém conhecer o futuro? Se bem que para a ultima pergunta ela já tinha mais ou menos uma resposta. Ela sabia que havia uma Sailor que era guardiã do tempo, então, seguindo essa lógica, ela só podia acreditar que elas eram muito mais interessantes e enigmáticas do que ela poderia imaginar.

Saindo dos seus devaneios, Misugi percebeu que alguém ali fez um movimento. Ela olhou para onde os sons de passos muito baixos vinham, dando de cara com dois pares de olhos. Ela ficou olhando para aqueles olhos até que eles finalmente saíram de trás das folhagens em que estavam. Ali na sua frente se encontravam dois gatos, um branco e um preto, ambos com uma meia lua desenhada no topo da cabeça, e ambos a encarando como se ela não pertencesse aquele lugar, como se dissessem que ela não deveria estar ali.

De repente todos pareceram sair do transe em que estavam, e voltaram seus olhares para os dois gatos que se encontravam agora no meio deles, logo abaixo de Usagi. Os gatos olhavam para ela com carinho e ela olhava com eles com saudades nos olhos. O silencio foi quebrado pela própria Usagi.

-Lua, Ártemis. Quanto tempo, não é verdade? – Ela disse com a voz que denunciava que em breve ela começaria a derramar lagrimas.

Os gatos olharam para ela, como que querendo responder a pergunta, mas então se viraram novamente para Misugi como se dizendo que não poderiam fazer nada na presença daquela mulher. Usagi percebeu o que eles queriam dizer e simplesmente deu uma risada, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

-Vocês podem falar na frente da Misugi. Ela já sabe tudo sobre nós, todos nós! – Ela acrescentou olhando para os dois gatos com carinho. Depois olhou para Misugi que sorria para ela, mesmo estando muito confusa nesse momento.

-Como é que ela sabe sobre nós Usagi? Foi você que contou? – Misugi ouviu aquela voz e ficou completamente atrapalhada, procurando com o canto dos olhos quem daqueles que estavam ali tinha falado, mas ao ver que não tinha sido nenhum deles, ela olhou assustada para a gata a sua frente e depois para Usagi. Com certeza aquilo era uma coisa interessante e assustadora de se ver, um gato que fala.

-Bem, eu só completei o que ela mesma já tinha descoberto! E a apresentei para as Outer. As Inner ela mesma descobriu quem eram, tal qual o Tuxedo Mask! – Ao dizer aquilo ela lembrou da pergunta de Setsuna e o motivo de todos ali terem ficado em silencio por tanto tempo.

-Você tem uma pergunta para responder, não é verdade Usagi? – Quem falou agora foi Ártemis, o que fez com que Misugi se espantasse mais uma vez, com que Usagi congelasse no lugar em que estava parada, e que todos voltassem ao silencio em que se encontravam anteriormente.

Usagi pensou muito bem no que iria fazer. Era muita pressão para uma pessoa só, e ela tinha que agüentar tudo aquilo sem reclamar. Não sabia se alguém ali esperava aquela atitude dela, mas isso era o único jeito que ela via para resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas. Respirou fundo, tentando achar coragem onde ela sabia que não existia, e decidiu que estava na hora de enfrentar mais esse problema na vida dela.

-Eu poderia esperar essa pergunta de qualquer um menos de você Setsuna. – Usagi falou com calma, embora seu interior estivesse tendo um colapso nervoso. – E eu também não esperava que você apoiasse isso Ártemis, você mudou muito desde a ultima vez que eu te vi. No passado você não era assim tão ligado nas fofocas. – Quando ela falou isso dava para se perceber claramente que o branco começava a ficar vermelho, tal qual Setsuna.

Ela respirou fundo, sabia que o momento tinha chegado. Ela teria que fazer aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, e infelizmente, teria que ser mais cedo. A expressão do seu rosto endureceu, ela ficou séria, mais séria do que o normal, e virou-se de costas para todos os presentes, que observavam as transformações do rosto de Usagi, esperando pelo próximo ato.

Quando viram ela ficar tão séria, todos temeram qual seria a próxima frase que ela iria dar, mas com certeza não esperavam por aquilo. Usagi virou-se de costas para eles como se estivessem para ir embora, o que fez com que todos soltassem uma expressão indignada. Porem ao ouvir isso, Usagi virou o rosto para trás, mais séria do qualquer um imaginava que ela alguma vez pudesse ficar.

-Mamoru Chiba! – Ao dizer aquele nome, todos perceberam a frieza na voz dela. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, com certeza não era um bom sinal. Todos esperavam pelas próximas palavras que ela iria pronunciar. Mamoru nesse momento estava visivelmente tremendo, ele tinha medo. Depois de muito tempo, ele tinha medo. A voz dela fez com que ele entendesse muito bem que ela não sairia dali sem que ele não estivesse pelo menos com alguma parte do corpo muito machucada, e era isso que ele mais temia, pois sabia como Usagi ficava quando estava braba. E ainda por cima se lembrava do ultimo encontro que tiveram de onde ele saiu desacordado. Porem ele queria saber o que ela iria falar, queria desesperadamente saber a resposta da mulher que ele amava, que mesmo depois de 10 anos e de todas as burradas que ele tinha feito, ainda amava. – Nós precisamos conversar. – Todos congelaram. Como assim eles precisam conversar? Eles queriam saber se ela o odiava ou não, queriam uma resposta. Todos ficaram olhando espantados para ela, até que Usagi se virou completamente para eles, e a raiva se apossando cada vez mais de seu corpo ela gritou. – AGORA!

Ninguém ali se mexia. Aquilo era demais para a cabeça de qualquer que estivesse ali. Ninguém nunca pensou que Usagi poderia agir daquele jeito, mas acima de tudo Mamoru nunca pensou que alguma vez na vida ouviria Usagi falar com ele com tanta raiva, embora soubesse muito bem que merecia.

Todos a encaravam surpresos, mas depois de verem que a expressão dela se tornava mais agressiva todos se voltaram para Mamoru. Ele estava ainda sentado, encostado numa parede, olhando para Usagi espantado. Notava-se muito bem que ele não estava mais controlando seu corpo, de longe se podia ver que o corpo inteiro do pobre homem tremia. Ele estava assustado, surpreso, com medo, praticamente tinha entrado em estado de choque, nunca tinha esperado por aquilo. Ele pensava que iria ouvir a resposta de Usagi, o pior que poderia acontecer era ela dizer que o odiava, mas nunca pensou que ela fosse querer conversar com ele, e com certeza nunca pensou que ela lhe pediria isso desse jeito. Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar em choque e todos ali o compreendiam, até mesmo Misugi, que também o encarava esperando alguma reação daquele homem.

Usagi olhou para ele, a raiva que sentia começava a ser palpável de tão intensa que era. Ela queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez e Mamoru estava fazendo de tudo para atrasar aquela conversa. Ela viu a expressão no rosto dele e sorriu, não queria tê-lo assustado tanto, mas se era assim que ia chamar a atenção dele, então melhor que seja.

Começou a caminhar em direção do homem tremendo em sua frente. Todos pararam de olhar para ele e voltaram novamente suas atenções para Usagi. Ninguém esperava por nada daquilo, muito menos Setsuna, que só tinha feito aquela pergunta para acabar de uma vez com toda aquela história. Ela olhava para Mamoru com culpa nos olhos ao vê-lo do jeito que estava, depois olhava para Usagi com medo do que poderia acontecer nessa conversa dos dois, se é que ela iria acontecer, pelo estado em Mamoru se encontrava.

Foi se aproximando mais e mais de Mamoru, seu olhar e seu temperamento se acalmando a cada passo que dava. Sua mente começou a raciocinar melhor depois da ultima palavra que disse. Ela sabia que não conseguiria acabar com aquilo se assustasse o pobre coitado, tinha que conversar com ele, e não fazer o homem tremer até a morte de tanto medo. Até porque a morte de Mamoru não iria lhe ajudar em nada.

Quando finalmente chegou aos pés de Mamoru fez o que ninguém esperava que ela fizesse depois do jeito que ela olhou para ele, do jeito que gritou. Porem ela contrariou a todos e até mesmo a ela mesma, e fez o que sabia que era certo, pois se não o fizesse nunca poderia terminar aquilo.

Ela se abaixou até ficar na altura de Mamoru, que estava sentado. Com um olhar calmo e um sorriso nos lábios lhe estendeu a mão. Mamoru olhou para ela surpreso, não esperava por isso. Pensou que haveria mais gritos, quem sabe alguns de seus ossos quebrados, mas nunca um sorriso, e muito menos que ela lhe estendesse a mão para que fossem juntos.

-Vamos? – Ela perguntou carinhosamente, como se falasse com uma criança. Sabia que são não fosse assim nada faria com que ele saísse dali. Mas não é porque ela sabia disso que os outros tinham que saber, e todos ficaram mais surpresos ainda com o ato dela.

Ninguém mais sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que esperar de Usagi de agora em diante. Num minuto ela está gritando e olhando para Mamoru como se estivesse com vontade de matá-lo, no momento seguinte ela olha para ele com calma e fala com ele como se fosse uma criança que precisava ser acalmada para poder finalmente se mexer.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era verdade, que aquele sorriso nunca mais seria seu completamente, que aquela voz nunca mais soaria tão doce quando se dirigisse a ele. Mesmo assim ele se levantou e a acompanhou, eles realmente precisavam conversar, acertar tudo o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Se fosse para eles ficarem juntos seria exatamente o que iria acontecer, se fosse para eles ficarem separados ele iria sofrer terrivelmente, mas faria isso pela felicidade de Usagi.

Andaram os dois até que não fossem mais vistos por ninguém, precisavam de privacidade nesse momento, precisavam finalmente conversar a sós. Quando pararam Usagi encostou-se a uma arvore que tinha ao seu lado e não falou nada, simplesmente observou Mamoru se sentando numa pedra que tinha em frente a ela e a olhando profundamente. Parou se o observar e voltou sua atenção para o céu.

Ficaram ambos em silencio por quase dez minutos, até que a falta de barulho ficou insuportável. Precisavam conversar, foi para isso que eles saíram de perto de seus amigos, e não para ficar em silencio olhando o céu. Os mesmos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de ambos, e no mesmo momento se olharam, o que os fez ficarem surpresos.

-Eu acho que não dá mais para adiar essa conversa, não é verdade? – Usagi falou olhando dentro dos olhos de Mamoru, o que fez com que ele perdesse a noção de qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.

Quando percebeu que a pergunta tinha sido dirigida a ele, saiu lentamente do transe em que tinha entrado e fitou-a curioso.

-Que nós precisamos conversar eu sei, mas porque você não respondeu a pergunta de Setsuna? – Mamoru perguntou, ele queria uma resposta logo, pois seu coração não agüentava mais tanto suspense. Ele sabia que merecia sofrer tanto quanto qualquer outro pelo que fez a Usagi, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter esperanças.

-Foi exatamente para isso que eu te trouxe aqui, Mamoru. Nós precisamos conversar, resolver de uma vez por todas o nosso passado, porque daqui em diante nós vamos nos ver quase todos os dias, lutar lado a lado, e não será nada bom para ninguém se nós estivermos nessa guerrinha infantil! - Usagi falou surpreendendo Mamoru, que nunca pensou ver Usagi tão madura, mesmo tendo 10 anos ele ainda sonhava com a Usagi que ele namorava, que sorria com facilidade e que amava a vida, e não com essa Usagi que estava em sua frente, uma mulher madura, fria.

-Sobre o que você quer falar primeiro? – Mamoru perguntou. Para ele era muito melhor resolver tudo de uma vez também, sabia das responsabilidades que ele tinha para com as pessoas sendo Tuxedo Mask.

-Que tal nós começarmos em você me explicando o porquê de ter feito aquilo comigo? – Usagi falou descompromissadamente, como se o assunto não fosse com ela, mas dentro o seu coração batia rápido demais, a resposta que Mamoru desse agora talvez fosse definitiva para qualquer resolução que ela tivesse que tomar.

-Eu vou lhe contar exatamente o porquê daquilo, o porquê de eu ter pensado que não te amava. – Ele disse gentilmente, como se explicasse a uma criança algo muito difícil. – Eu te amava mais que tudo na minha vida, mais do que a minha própria vida, porem com o tempo esse sentimento cresceu tanto que eu não conseguia passar um único dia sem pelo menos ver os seus lindos olhos. Eu não conseguia fazer mais nada, não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia sentir mais nada, tudo o que eu queria era ter você ao meu lado, e para isso eu era capaz de fazer tudo. Eu estava ficando louco, mas você não percebeu isso porque eu não conseguia ser assim na sua frente, não conseguia nem pensar em fazer você se sentir mal. Meus amigos começaram a se preocupar comigo, diziam que eu tinha que me afastar de você, que você estava me fazendo mal, e foi o que eu comecei a fazer. Eu não queria ser um problema para ninguém, muito menos para você. Tudo o que eu queria era fazê-la sorrir. E por isso eu me afastei, mas você também não percebeu, pois eu fiz de tudo para que você não percebesse as mudanças em mim. Meus amigos começaram a dizer que o que eu sentia por você não era amor de verdade, pois quem ama de verdade não fazia o que eu era capaz de fazer só para ficar mais perto de você. Eles diziam que o que eu tinha era obsessão. Obsessão por você, e que eu tinha que me manter distante de você o máximo possível, pois senão eu acho que seria capaz até mesmo de ter machucar, não só emocionalmente, mas também fisicamente. Eu estava ficando louco. Mas eu não conseguia ficar longe de você, não conseguia te esquecer, o cheiro do seu perfume no meu travesseiro quando eu ia dormir, ou o gosto de seus beijos quando eu acordava, a cor dos seus olhos quando olhava para o céu durante a noite, ou os seus cabelos voando contra o vento. Eu amava cada centímetro do seu corpo, mas eu estava enlouquecendo, principalmente depois da nossa primeira vez. Depois daquilo tudo o que saía da minha boca era o seu nome, o seu lindo nome. Meus amigos disseram que era hora de seguir em frente, de tentar te esquecer, esquecer a loucura que você tornou a minha vida. Mas eu era incapaz de fazer aquilo. Eu era incapaz de pensar em uma vida sem você, em uma vida em que eu não pudesse te tocar, te olhar nos olhos, te dizer que te amava e te ver sorrindo, eu era incapaz de pensar. Eu queria acabar com aquele sofrimento que eu estava sentindo, eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, mas eu não conseguia. Eu estava irritado comigo mesmo, com minha falta de capacidade de controlar minhas próprias emoções. Eu queria desaparecer da face da Terra, queria poder uma vez, somente uma vez, poder dormir sem sonhar com você, mas isso era impossível. Foi então que chegou aquele dia, o nosso aniversario de dois anos de namoro. Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva de mim mesmo. Eu queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez, foi então que você veio, sorrindo em minha direção. Por um momento eu pensei em desistir, em não falar nada, mas aquilo foi maior que eu mesmo, só que o que eu queria dizer não saiu da minha garganta e tudo o que minha boca ousou dizer foi àquela mentira, "eu não te amo". Até hoje eu não acredito que fui capaz de fazer aquilo, de falar tal mentira, de te fazer sofrer tanto. Quando eu te vi correr chorando eu percebi o tamanho da burrada que eu tinha feito, pensei em voltar atrás, mas as vozes dos meus amigos dizendo que eu não podia ficar com você vieram a minha mente. Eu pensava que aquilo era o certo a fazer, tanto para mim quanto para você, e foi o que eu fiz. Não posso dizer que não estava arrependido, eu estava com o meu coração despedaçado. Então eu comecei a andar a caminho de casa e foi aí que eu encontrei a Rey, ela me viu naquele estado e ficou preocupada, me acompanhou até em casa, me ajudou a me acalmar, e então eu contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido, cada detalhe. Eu não parava mais de chorar, não agüentava nem me olhar no espelho. Para me acalmar ela me disse que passou pelo mesmo sofrimento que eu tinha acabado de passar, que também teve que abandonar um amor para que essa pessoa fosse feliz. Eu fiquei feliz por alguém me entender e tão bem, até que ela me disse que essa pessoa que ela amava e que teve que abandonar era eu. Naquele momento eu não sabia mais o que fazer, eu estava frágil, eu queria carinho, e ali na minha frente tinha uma mulher linda dizendo que me amava, e que foi obrigada a me deixar para que eu fosse feliz. Eu pensei que se eu deixasse as coisas acontecerem talvez eu fosse capaz de te esquecer também, e foi isso que eu tentei fazer. Eu beijei a Rey, com o intuito de te esquecer, de não pensar mais em você. Mas no momento em que as coisas foram perdendo o controle entre nós dois você apareceu. Foi o pior momento da minha vida, o momento em que eu te perdi de verdade. Eu sabia que você me esperaria mesmo tendo te dito que não te amava, porque isso já tinha acontecido antes, mas depois daquilo você nunca mais seria minha, e eu sabia disso. Eu quis ir atrás de você, mas algo me disse que não era o certo a fazer, e até hoje eu me odeio por isso. Por causa dessa coisa idiota eu não fui atrás de você, por causa disso você foi embora, e eu fiquei 10 anos sem te ver, sem nem ao menos ouvir a sua voz. Metade desses 10 anos eu fiquei deprimido, tinha certeza que eu merecia morrer, e era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas as meninas ficaram do meu lado todos os momentos, todos os dias, me ajudando a melhorar e também te procurando. Esses foram com certeza absoluta os 10 piores anos da minha vida. – Ao terminar de falar Mamoru estava tão abalado emocionalmente que era humanamente impossível para ele não chorar. Era tudo o que queria naquele momento. Depois de longos 10 anos, ele finalmente capaz de ter aquela conversa com Usagi, tudo bem que não foi na melhor hora, mas era preciso ser feito e foi isso que ele fez.

Usagi também não estava muito confortável com aquela situação, principalmente com aquela declaração. Mas isso não faria ela mudar de idéia quanto ao que sentia por ele, de jeito nenhum. Porem, ainda haviam coisas a serem discutidas, e tópicos a serem tratados.

-Porque você não contou nada para mim? Você confiava tão pouco no nosso amor? – Usagi perguntou séria, aquilo demonstrava que ele nunca pensou que ela fosse capaz de compreender os seus problemas, ou mesmo ajudar a solucioná-los.

-Eu já disse o porquê. Eu não queria que você saísse magoada daquela história, e muito menos que pensasse que a culpa era sua. Porem eu escolhi o pior jeito de fazer as coisas, e acabei por te magoar mais do que se tivesse apenas contado a verdade! – Mamoru falou em meio as lagrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

-Não pense que eu vou sentir pena de você por tudo o que aconteceu! Como você mesmo disse, eu teria sofrido muito menos se você tivesse me contado a verdade, em vez de me fazer te encontrar na cama com a minha melhor amiga! – Usagi falou, sua voz não se abalava em momento nenhum. Aquela era a hora da verdade, e todos os problemas seriam resolvidos ali e naquele momento.

-Eu não quero a sua pena, não quero que sinta que eu não mereço tudo o que você sente por mim, pois eu sei que mereço. O que eu quero, o que eu mais desejo, é o seu perdão, somente isso! – Mamoru falou ficando sério também.

-Eu sinceramente não sei se algum dia eu posso te perdoar. Tudo o que posso dizer é que isso não ficar no meio do nosso trabalho. Antes de nós mesmo, temos uma cidade inteira para nos preocupar-mos. Talvez eu nunca te perdoe, mas não posso deixar de falar com você, ou mesmo olha-lo nos olhos. – Usagi disse tornando a sua face mais calma, sinal de que a seriedade do assunto já não era mais tão intensa.

-Talvez você nunca me perdoe! – Mamoru murmurou para si mesmo. – Eu não queria ouvir isso, mas sei que mereço. Tudo o que sempre sonhei foi encontrar aquela pessoa que me completaria, que me faria feliz, e eu pensei que nunca fosse achá-la. Até que te conheci, primeiro foram às brigas, depois as descobertas do passado, depois a perda da memória, depois nós finalmente ficamos juntos até eu começar a ter aqueles pesadelos, depois à descoberta de que nos casaríamos e teríamos uma filha, depois a nossa separação quando eu fui para os EUA, depois esse acidente. Parece que para nós realmente ficarmos juntos é preciso muito mais do que simplesmente amor! – Mamoru falou seriamente. Era obvio que não era somente necessário amor para aquelas duas almas, aquelas duas pessoas poderem finalmente ficar juntas.

-Eu concordo completamente com você. Não é preciso só amor para duas pessoas poderem ficar juntas, não somente eu e você, qualquer um. Não é só amor que alimenta uma relação. É preciso ter confiança, carinho, respeito, ser atencioso, pensar no outro tanto quanto em você, saber quando falar e saber quando calar, saber demonstrar os seus sentimentos e não tentar esconde-los, conversar, saber sorrir e chorar juntos, saber contar um com outro nos momentos de dificuldade, e saber que pode contar com a pessoa que ama para estar com você sempre que precisar. Ter um relacionamento não é simplesmente amar, é querer compartilhar tudo com aquela pessoa, é ter a coragem de revelar seus pensamentos mais íntimos, seus sentimentos mais secretos, é querer a pessoa ao seu lado para o resto da vida, não somente pó alguns minutos durante o dia. É preciso ter paixão, desejo, mas acima de tudo respeito com os limites do outro, com as crenças do outro, com os pensamentos e emoções do outro. É preciso antes de tudo paciência, você não está lidando com um objeto, você está lidando com algo muito precioso, o coração da pessoa que você ama. Isso é o que faz um relacionamento verdadeiro, e nós infelizmente não conseguimos chegar nessa etapa. O que nós tínhamos era um romance em que vivíamos felizes nos enganando e pensando que iria durar para sempre. Nada dura para sempre. Sempre tem algo que fará com que a alegria acabe, se não for pelos atos das próprias pessoas, será pelo ato do próprio destino, mas nada dura para sempre. – Usagi terminou de falar calmamente. Ela sabia que aquilo precisava ser dito. O relacionamento deles nunca foi completamente verdadeiro. Tudo o que eles queriam eram aqueles pequenos minutos juntos em que podiam esquecer o mundo ao redor deles, mas isso não é um relacionamento de verdade, isso é simplesmente uma válvula de escape para os problemas do dia-a-dia, e ela sabia disso.

Naquele momento não era somente Mamoru que escutava as palavras de Usagi cuidadosamente. Logo atrás de uma das paredes do templo se encontravam nove mulheres e dois gatos, extremamente curiosos, querendo saber qual seria o resultado daquela conversa.

Quando os dois começaram a conversar todas ficaram em silencio, prestando extrema atenção a cada palavra do casal. Aquilo poderia definir todo o futuro. E foi ali, naquele lugar escondido dos dois, que elas ouviram a confissão de Mamoru, aquelas palavras que nenhuma delas estava esperando. Aquilo era meio que surreal para todas elas, mas principalmente para Rey, ela sabia que aquilo não passaria de uma única vez, e só aconteceu por que ele estava abalado demais, mas mesmo assim ela não queria ter ouvido aquilo. Para Misugi aquilo foi como um despertar, ali ela descobriu mais sobre o único homem que Usagi amou, naquelas palavras de um coração partido ela descobriu que ele não era o monstro que ela tinha pintado, e nem tão vil quanto Usagi pensava que ele era, mas sim um ser humano que comete erros, e que tão faz coisas que um dia vai se arrepender amargamente.

Elas ouviam aquelas palavras atentamente, até que veio um intervalo em que todos pararam de respirar esperando a resposta de Usagi. O que ela diria depois daquilo, daquela confissão? Ao ouvirem a pergunta que ela fez quase todas as mulheres murmuraram em concordância com os pensamentos da princesa.

A resposta que veio de Mamoru com certeza foi verdadeira, se Usagi soubesse a verdadeira razão do rompimento sairia por aí se culpando e dizendo que não sabia fazer nada direito, ficaria deprimida e tentaria de tudo para fazer com que eles voltassem. Porem o jeito com que as coisas terminaram foi muito pior do que a verdade, principalmente pelo detalhe de ela no mesmo dia descobrir que estava grávida.

Quando ouviram o que Usagi disse alguma das mulheres realmente sentiram pena de Mamoru, ela sabia ser realmente fria quando queria. Mas aquilo era verdade, eles podiam ter tido uma vida completamente diferente, poderiam estar casados agora, com o seu primeiro filho já aos 10 anos de idade, sorrindo e correndo por todos os lados enquanto os pais sorriam feliz.

Misugi estava espantada com aquilo, realmente ali havia mais coisas do que até mesmo aquelas mulheres duvidavam e ela sabia disso. Durante 10 anos elas conviveram juntas, elas confidenciaram sentimentos e segredos, exceto, é claro, o que aconteceu antes de Usagi ir para Paris. Misugi conhecia muito bem essa nova Usagi, sabia quando ela estava mentindo, quando estava escondendo alguma coisa. E aquele tom de voz dela, fez com que Misugi se alertasse que ali existia muito mais do que qualquer um poderia um dia se quer imaginar.

Mamoru respondeu que não queria a pena de Usagi, que queria que ela o perdoasse, mas isso, todas pensaram, era uma coisa que seria muito difícil de acontecer, tal qual a própria Usagi falou. É difícil se perdoar alguém depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

Quando Mamoru citou todos os momentos em que o amor deles foi testado, as Inner começaram a sorrir. Era bom lembrar de momentos em que eles, mesmo brigando, estavam todos juntos. Quando eles descobriram sobre o passado que tinham juntos, depois veio aquela luta contra Beryl e elas perderam a memória. Quando eles finalmente ficaram juntos, vieram os pesadelos e a criança do futuro, e mais uma vez o amor foi testado e venceu. Quando Mamoru viajou para os EUA e Usagi ficou desamparada sem noticias do homem que amava, mas no fim o amor venceu novamente. E agora aquilo, aquela traição acompanhada de uma das piores tragédias na vida de uma mulher, e dessa vez elas não sabiam se o amor venceria essa nova batalha.

Era verdade, parecia que o relacionamento deles não era somente feito de amor. Para que estivessem juntos teriam que lutar contra algo ou alguém. A vida parecia gostar de fazer aqueles dois provarem o quanto se amavam. Mas aquela vez parecia ser diferente, aquela vez parecia que o destino definitivamente não os queria juntos. Será que o amor pode vencer tal obstáculo?

O silencio veio aterrador contra aquele grupo de pessoas, as palavras de Usagi eram pronunciadas com paixão, com fervor. Ela sabia o que era amar, sabia o que ter um relacionamento de verdade, sabia o que era sofrer por isso, o que era chorar pela pessoa que se ama, se entregar por inteiro. Ela dizia as palavras com sabedoria no olhar.

O coração de todos ali batia descompassadamente com as palavras de sua princesa. Definitivamente Usagi amadureceu, mais do que elas poderiam ter imaginado. Ela sabia muito bem distinguir os sentimentos que tinha, sabia muito bem que o que tivera com Mamoru não foi completo, que faltavam ali muitas partes. Mas mesmo sabendo disso ela se mostrava tão frágil, tão necessitada de proteção, de carinho, de alguém.

Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras e pegaram Mamoru diretamente no coração. Tudo o que ela disse era verdade, cada letra, cada vírgula em seu dialogo era verdadeira. Todos os sentimentos, todos os pensamentos, todos os requisitos, tudo era verdade, e ele sabia que o que eles tiveram juntos no passado não cumpria nem metade deles.

-Eu sei que suas palavras são verdadeiras. Sei que o que nós tivemos não foi real o suficiente, mas foi a melhor época da minha vida. E eu discordo de uma coisa que você disse. Quase nada é para sempre. Você pode não acreditar nisso, mas eu conheço uma coisa que é eterna, e que nunca, nunca mesmo, vai acabar. – Mamoru falou olhando nos olhos de Usagi, que ao ouvir as palavras dele tirou seus olhos do céu e os dirigiu para os olhos azuis que a fitavam. – Meu amor por você!

Usagi respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça. Não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria que ele a amasse, não queria ter que magoá-lo, mesmo ele tendo arrancado o seu coração. Porem ele não estava dando nenhuma chance para Usagi, ele estava despejando tudo aquilo em cima dela, e estava esperando que ela aceitasse tudo muito bem. Mas ela não era mais assim, ela não ficava mais calada num canto quando as pessoas a humilhavam, ela não se sentia mais tão dependente dos outros, ela podia muito bem falar o que quisesse sem se preocupar se a pessoa sairia machucada ou não.

-Você sabe, eu não sou mais aquela bobinha que você conhecia. Não é dizendo que você me ama que você vai me fazer esquecer tudo o que aconteceu! – Usagi falou calmamente, embora se percebesse bem no fundo de sua voz que ali havia muito arrependimento, não por aquilo estava acontecendo, mas pelo que aconteceu.

-Eu sei muito bem que você não é mais aquela menina que eu conhecia, você agora é uma mulher. E mesmo tendo mudado tanto eu ainda te amo. – Mamoru disse de cabeça baixa, sua voz era fraca como se fosse um sussurro. – Eu te amo por que sei que no fundo você ainda é aquela menina, por que sei que a mudança que você teve que sofrer foi minha culpa, por que sei que mesmo tentando me odiar você não consegue, porque você é incapaz de odiar outro ser humano. Eu te amo por que acima de qualquer outra coisa, você foi a mulher com que eu escolhi passar toda a minha eternidade junto. – A voz dele foi desaparecendo com o vento que os cercava, voando para longe deles, e levando consigo toda a tristeza e sofrimento daquele homem.

-Desculpa desaponta-lo Mamoru, mas mesmo eu sendo aquela mulher que você escolheu passar a eternidade junto, eu não sei mais se você é o homem certo para eu passar a minha eternidade junto. – Usagi disse friamente.

Mamoru congelou, ele sabia que iria ouvir aquilo, mas não queria, não podia acreditar que era verdade.


End file.
